Excitarse, un juego de niños
by kaoru-himura1878
Summary: Aoba ha conseguido escapar junto a su perro Ren de su cautiverio y ha ido a esconderse a un internado. Allí conocerá su peor pesadilla... a unos alumnos que, al descubrir su gran sensibilidad con el cabello, le enseñarán las mil formas de excitarle. Aoba encontrará el amor en quien menos esperó, pero todo se complicará cuando los científicos lleguen buscando a su experimento.
1. Capítulo 01: Primer día

**Esta historia está creada y escrita por dos autoras: kaoru-himura1878 (Kaoru Himura en Amor Yaoi) y Fullbbuster (Fullbuster en Amor Yaoi).**

 **Las actualizaciones serán cada domingo.**

 **Dramatical Murder ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, solamente los cogemos prestados para relatar esta historia.**

Prólogo

 **Aoba Seragaki POV**

Mi nombre… mi nombre es Aoba y he vivido encerrado en esta oscuridad toda mi vida. Nací y me crié en un laboratorio, todos los días una prueba diferente. Pastillas… inyecciones, sueros, fármacos… aquí dentro llegas a perder la noción del tiempo, da igual el día en el que vives, da igual la hora en la que estás, tan sólo puedo mirar por la ventana el cielo azul y al ver esas aves volar… imagino lo que sería la libertad. ¿Qué es la libertad? ¿Qué se hace con ella? Tan sólo tengo dieciocho años… creo… pero no sé nada del mundo.

Los científicos que vienen por aquí un día sí y otro también dicen que les encanta mi voz, yo no sé a qué se refieren. Ellos siempre dicen que es mi mejor cualidad pero yo no lo creo, creo que mi mejor cualidad es mi cabello azulado. Nací con un cabello único, no tenía pigmentación y ellos le dieron este tono azul con sus pruebas, supongo que sólo soy eso, una rata de laboratorio con la que hacen experimentos. De todas formas eso no es lo más raro de mí, lo más extraño es que mi cabello desarrolló terminaciones nerviosas, quiere decir que siento en el cabello lo mismo que siento en el resto de mi cuerpo.

No puedo cortarme el pelo, sería como cortarme yo mismo, siento un dolor inimaginable pero lo peor… lo peor no es el dolor, es que mi cabello es demasiado sensible y el día a día se ha vuelto insoportable, este estúpido cabello me ha vuelto sensible a muchas cosas, ahora… Odio la sensibilidad.

Aquí dentro sólo tengo un amigo, se llama Ren y es un cachorro aún, el perro más encantador que he tenido. También experimentan con él y sé que no es fácil, pero yo intento no separarme de él, lo adoro, es mi mejor amigo, mi único amigo y sé que él siempre me protegerá como yo lo protegería a él.

Estoy sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y con Ren entre mis piernas pidiendo caricias y sonrío al verle tan a gusto. Miro la ventana de nuevo y lo único que puedo pensar es que quiero la libertad, quiero vivir fuera de aquí, quiero saber lo que es el mundo real.

\- Un día saldremos de aquí, Ren – le digo cogiéndolo mostrándole mi mejor sonrisa y acercándolo para tocar con mi frente la suya – un día saldremos, no más experimentos, no más dolor, te lo prometo – le digo aún sonriendo para calmarle pero una lágrima cae de mis ojos y Ren con un cálido lengüetazo la limpia lamiéndome la mejilla intentando calmarme él a mí.

¡ _Al final… siempre es él quien tiene que consolarme a mí_!

Capítulo 1: Primer día

 **Aoba Seragaki POV**

Estaba frente al edificio que a partir de hoy sería mi hogar. Se trataba de una universidad exclusiva que tenía su propia residencia para los estudiantes. Tras escapar de mi prisionera vida en aquellos laboratorios, estuve perdido por la ciudad muerto de hambre junto a Ren, él era mi amigo y jamás le abandonaría por lo que salí de aquel horrible lugar con él. Pero un día un buen hombre se nos acercó y nos ofreció su ayuda. Nos acogió en su casa durante unos meses y nos enseñó a desenvolvernos en este mundo desconocido para nosotros. Un día me dijo que si quería conseguir algo en la vida, debía acudir a esta universidad porque era la mejor y yo me decidí a hacer la prueba de admisión. Mi esfuerzo y mis horas de estudio dieron su fruto porque pasé la prueba con una gran nota, por lo que ahora podía ser alguien en este mundo.

Caminé hacia el interior con Ren a mi lado acompañándome a cada paso que daba mientras sujetaba con fuerza mi mochila con las pocas pertenencias que poseía. Me fijé en los letreros que había por el camino para saber cómo llegar hasta la secretaría. Este sitio era enorme, tenía unos jardines inmensos y parecía que tenían pistas para practicar cualquier tipo de deporte. Esperaba que tuvieran una piscina, nunca me había bañado en una y me gustaría hacerlo, aunque me daba un poco de miedo porque no sabía nadar... tendría que aprender de Ren, que me enseñase a nadar a su manera, como un perrito adorable. Sonreí por la idea, Ren tampoco se había metido en una piscina pero seguro que estaría muy tierno y gracioso chapoteando porque estaba convencido de que él si sabía nadar, era parte de su instinto animal.

Me alegraba mucho que dejasen tener animales dentro de la residencia, fue una de las razones por las que también me decidí a entrar en esta universidad porque así no tendría que separarme de Ren aunque durante las clases era otra historia... Ahí no permitían la entrada a animales aunque para mí Ren no era un animal, era mi compañero, mi mejor amigo y mi familia… la única que tenía. Tendría que pensar en algo para poder colar a Ren durante las clases, no quería separarme de él, siempre había estado conmigo y sabiendo que él estaba a mi lado, no me sentía tan nervioso ni tenía miedo.

\- ¿No estás ansioso, Ren? Yo lo estoy y mucho, por fin vamos a tener una vida normal y dejaremos nuestro pasado atrás. Somos libres al fin – le dije con una gran sonrisa en mi boca y Ren me contestó con un ladrido.

Tras varios minutos dando vueltas por aquel patio enorme, vi el edificio que correspondía a la administración de la universidad. Caminé a paso ligero impulsado por mis ganas de descubrir más cosas de este mundo y poder avanzar en él junto a Ren. Al llegar, abrí la puerta y me dirigí hasta la parte de secretaría donde un hombre joven estaba al otro lado de la ventanilla.

\- Buenas tardes – saludé de forma educada.

\- Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? - me contestó ese hombre.

\- Soy nuevo, este año empiezo a estudiar aquí y no sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer.

\- ¿Nombre? - me preguntó mientras tecleaba algunas cosas en su ordenador.

\- Seragaki Aoba – le respondí.

Aquel hombre me miró durante unos segundos tras terminar de teclear y me pidió que esperase un momento mientras se levantó desapareciendo en el interior de aquella oficina. A los pocos segundos regresó junto con una bolsa en una mano y unos papeles junto a unas llaves en la otra, entregándome todo a través de la ventanilla.

\- Dentro de la bolsa tienes un par de uniformes, si necesitas más deberás venir aquí para rellenar una solicitud y te entregaremos los que te hagan falta. Es obligatorio llevarlo durante las horas lectivas aunque en tu tiempo libre puedes vestir como quieras. Aquí tienes las normas de la universidad junto con un mapa y éste es tu horario de clase – me dijo señalándome los papeles – Tu habitación es la 306 – me informó tras darme las llaves – Si tienes alguna duda o algún problema, no dudes en pasar por aquí, intentaré ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

Tras darle las gracias, me despedí de aquel trabajador tan amable cogiendo mis nuevas pertenencias y saliendo de aquel edificio para marcharme hacia la residencia. Miré el mapa que me había dado y me dirigí feliz hacia el lugar donde viviría a partir de ahora, tenía ganas de saber cómo sería mi dormitorio pero estaba seguro que sería mejor que la jaula donde estuvimos encerrados Ren y yo durante tanto tiempo. Seguí caminando tranquilamente y me crucé con un par de personas que me miraron curiosos, supuse que por mi color de pelo ya que no era muy común, pero no les di importancia.

Llegué hasta el edificio donde estaban los dormitorios, abrí la entrada sin usar ninguna de las llaves, supuse que como aquí vivían todos los estudiantes y el recinto estaba cerrado para que ningún extraño pudiera entrar libremente, no había necesidad de tomar medidas de seguridad extraordinarias. Mantuve unos segundos la puerta abierta para que Ren pudiera pasar y después miré a mi alrededor, había unas escaleras que supuse llevarían a las plantas superiores, un par de ascensores y varios pasillos con puertas enumeradas a partir del cien.

\- Parece que el primer dígito indica la planta en la que está la habitación, aquí sólo veo que empiezan todas por el uno – le comenté a Ren que me miró moviendo su rabo, parecía que estaba feliz – Vamos – le dije para que me siguiera y él me respondió con un par de ladridos.

Subí por las escaleras, no me apetecía meterme en una caja metálica, estaba seguro que me traería malos recuerdos y no quería ponerme triste ni preocupar a Ren. Éste era un nuevo comienzo para los dos y debía dejar el pasado atrás. Al llegar a la tercera planta, busqué la puerta con el número de mi habitación hasta que di con ella. La abrí con una de las llaves y entré en aquella estancia sorprendiéndome. Dentro había un pequeño salón con una diminuta cocina pero todo me pareció demasiado lujoso comparado con el lugar en el que había estado viviendo toda mi vida. Había dos puertas, una de ellas estaba cerrada y la otra estaba entreabierta donde podía ver parte de una cama, así que supuse que la que estaba cerrada debía ser el baño.

Me acerqué hasta el dormitorio y abrí la puerta entrando por ella, pero me detuve en cuanto vi a un chico de espaldas a mí con el pelo blanco. ¿Quién era y por qué estaba en mi cuarto? Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando me fijé en la extraña colección de máscaras que había colgada en la pared. _¡Qué extraño!_ ¿Por qué estaba eso ahí?

\- ¿Eres mi compañero de cuarto? - escuché una voz ahogada cerca de mí.

Giré mi cara hacia el chico y vi que llevaba puesta una máscara de gas. De forma instintiva, di un paso hacia atrás. _¡Ese tío era muy raro!_

\- ¿Compañero de cuarto? - logré decir.

\- Sí, aquí los dormitorios se comparten aunque cada uno tiene su propia habitación, el salón es común para los dos – me informó y yo sólo conseguí asentir con la cabeza.

 _¡Vaya compañero me había tocado!_ Al menos podía refugiarme en mi habitación si quería escapar de él. Aunque tuviese esa máscara puesta, sentía que me miraba con intensidad a través de ella y eso me incomodó, así que intenté conversar un poco para tratar de aligerar el ambiente.

\- ¿Esas máscaras son tuyas? - le pregunté señalando la colección de la pared y él me contestó que sí - ¿Para qué sirven? - me atreví a preguntar.

Ese chico se quitó su máscara y pude ver que tenía los ojos de color rosa, un extraño tono que de alguna forma creí que encajaba perfectamente con él.

\- ¿Quieres averiguarlo? - me respondió con una sonrisa lasciva en su boca que me estremeció de miedo.

\- Quizás en otro momento – le contesté mientras caminaba hacia atrás para huir de allí.

Me alejé de aquel extraño individuo y caminé a paso ligero hasta la puerta cerrada con Ren tras de mí, abriéndola al llegar. Una vez dentro, cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella nervioso y asustado. Cuando me calmé un poco, observé mi cuarto el cual tenía una decoración sencilla con una cama y una mesita a su lado, un armario y una mesa de estudio. Dejé mi mochila y la bolsa con los uniformes encima de la cama y me agaché para hablar con Ren.

\- ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta para conocer mejor el lugar? Como no hay clases, tenemos tiempo de sobra para explorar, además así nos alejamos un poco de nuestro... inquietante compañero – le comenté a Ren y él me ladró en señal de conformidad.

Abrí lentamente la puerta que conducía a la zona común y comprobé que la puerta de enfrente estaba ahora cerrada, solté un suspiro de alivio y salí cerrando la puerta tras de mí para dirigirme al exterior.

Salí por la puerta y recorrí los jardines hasta que me cansé, no aguantaba mucho caminando y es que no estaba acostumbrado a tener que hacerlo. Me había criado en un laboratorio, lo máximo que caminaba era de mi habitación a la sala donde experimentaban conmigo. Era duro vivir así, siempre encerrado y tenía pánico a los científicos, a esas pruebas, pero no quería decir nada y me hacía el valiente por Ren aunque muchas veces… creo que él era más valiente que yo. ¿Cuánto habían experimentado con él? Demasiado.

Después de todo lo que le habían hecho, ahora Ren podía convertirse en humano durante un tiempo limitado aunque no podía mantener su forma humana cuando había gente cerca, sólo conmigo, no entendía el motivo y creo que él tampoco, pero era así. Yo empezaba a suponer que era porque yo le daba más tranquilidad.

Me senté en uno de los bancos para descansar mis piernas y Ren se subió de un salto a mi regazo. Sonreí y toqué su suave pelaje, me calmaba mucho tocarlo y cerré los ojos relajándome por unos momentos hasta que una suave brisa sopló moviendo mi cabello.

Toda mi piel se erizó de golpe estremeciéndome, mi cuerpo reaccionaba a la excitación y es que de las peores cosas que habían obtenido de mí los científicos era esta maldita sensibilidad en mi cabello, las cosas rutinarias que no deberían afectarme a mí lo hacían. Gemí suavemente y traté de ahogar el gemido intentando pensar en algo desagradable como Ren me decía que hiciera cuando me pasaban estas cosas, pero era imposible controlarlo, mi miembro empezaba a excitarse y cuando abrí los ojos vi como Ren me miraba con esos ojillos de cachorrito.

\- Lo siento – le dije sonriendo dándome cuenta de que había apretado mi mano al sentir la excitación – lo siento mucho, no puedo evitarlo.

Ren me dio un pequeño lengüetazo en el dorso de la mano y yo sonreí de nuevo acariciándole.

\- Volvamos dentro, esta brisa no me hace ningún bien – le comenté y él lanzó un lastimero aullido.

Sé que él quería estar un rato más por aquí fuera, su vida no era fácil, siempre siendo un perro, pudiendo ser pocas veces un ser humano pero seguía siendo mi mejor amigo igualmente. Cuando estábamos a solas y él se convertía en humano, podía hablar con él de muchas cosas y tenía una gran sonrisa… creo que la ponía para animarme porque aunque yo trataba de animarle a él, siempre acababa siendo él quien me animaba a mí.

\- Te prometí que un día saldríamos al otro lado de esos barrotes – le dije mirando las nubes – míranos… estamos fuera, Ren. Espero que aquí no nos encuentren. Vayamos dentro, te prometo que mañana saldremos un rato más si no hay esta brisa.

Lo cogí en brazos y caminé hacia el edificio. Seguía muy cansado pero supongo que todo era acostumbrarse a mi nueva vida, me alegraba estar aquí fuera, respirando el aire libre aunque también era cierto que era un infierno vivir así, la sensibilidad de mi cabello no me lo ponía nada fácil. En los laboratorios pocas cosas me excitaban, las duchas y poco más pero aquí fuera… el mínimo roce, las brisas, el agua, el aire, los alumnos que podían tocarme el cabello también eran un gran riesgo pero debía asumirlo… quería aprender a vivir, mejor dicho quería vivir.

Ya volvía hacia el edificio cuando escuché un quejido no muy lejos de aquí y decidí dar una pequeña vuelta en los alrededores para intentar descubrir si alguien necesitaba ayuda y así era, porque había un chico con el cabello de un rubio bastante oscuro en el suelo sonriendo. Miré a los dos chicos frente a él que al parecer le habían dado una buena paliza pero ese chico seguía sonriendo. Cuando fueron a atacarle de nuevo decidí intervenir y salí de mi escondite corriendo hacia aquellos chicos y poniéndome en medio para que no le golpeasen.

\- Parad ya – les dije – por favor.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – me preguntó uno de aquellos chicos y yo miré al que estaba en el suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté.

\- Lárgate, mocoso – me dijo – no necesito ayuda, además… ni siquiera parece que sepas pelear.

\- Creí que necesitabas ayuda – le dije.

\- Pues te equivocas – me dijo enfadado y no entendía por qué.

\- Noiz siempre está metido en peleas – dijo uno de los chicos sonriendo – pero no aprende que no puede con nosotros. ¿Eres nuevo? No te habíamos visto por aquí antes – me preguntaron – eres muy guapo aunque ese cabello es inusual – me dijeron acercándose a tocarlo pero yo le aparté la mano de él antes de que lo tocaran, no quería que nadie descubriera mi secreto o podrían aprovecharse.

\- Soy nuevo, sí – le aclaré – y espero que podamos llevarnos bien, pero dejad al chico cabezota este de una vez, por favor.

\- Si me lo pides con esa dulce voz, hecho – me comentó sonriendo y llamó a su compañero marchándose de allí.

Me giré hacia el chico que aún estaba en el suelo y giró su cabeza sonrojado. Creo que no le gustaba que nadie le salvase.

\- Vale, no me des las gracias, no hace falta – le dije empezando a caminar para marcharme pero él se levantó de golpe cogiéndome de la muñeca.

\- Tienes una voz muy especial – me dijo de golpe y yo no lo entendí.

¿Por qué todos me decían que tenía una voz especial o una voz sensual? Yo no lo entendía, sólo era una voz más como cualquier otra. A veces me preguntaba si aquellos científicos también habrían jugado a ser dioses y habrían hecho algo en mi voz, pero no creo que eso se pudiera hacer… aunque tampoco me creía la sensibilidad del pelo hasta que me había tocado vivirla.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – le dije tocando algo que sobresalía de su labio.

\- Es un piercing – me dijo - ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Nunca has visto un piercing?

\- Pues no – le dije - ¿Por qué los llevas? Estás lleno de ellos.

\- El primero lo coloqué porque quería saber lo que era sentir dolor, pero por muchos que me he hecho… no he sentido nada.

\- ¿No sientes dolor? – le pregunté aturdido y le pellizqué en el brazo.

\- No hagas eso – me dijo.

\- ¿No te duele?

\- No – me repitió – sólo es molesto que todos intenten hacerme daño y es frustrante porque nadie lo consigue.

\- Empiezo a entender por qué estás en tantas peleas. Me voy ya.

Empecé a caminar cuando su mano agarró con mayor firmeza mi muñeca y me giró hacia él empotrándome contra un árbol cercano uniendo sus labios contra los míos. Aquello me sorprendió y no supe cómo reaccionar, era el primer beso que me daban en mi vida y no había sido para nada como me esperaba que fuera mi primer beso. Ni siquiera lo sentía romántico y cuando sus manos rozaron mi cabello al colocar su mano en mi nuca profundizando el beso, ahogué el gemido en su boca.

\- ¿Te excitan tanto los besos? – me preguntó sonriendo y yo me sonrojé, porque no era eso, era mi maldito cabello.

\- No es eso – le dije asustado soltándome de su agarre y marchándome cogiendo a Ren en brazos.

Cuando me marchaba toqué con los dedos mis labios, no podía creerme que mi primer beso me lo hubiera robado un chico de apenas diecinueve años lleno de piercings que no sentía dolor alguno. Este internado sólo tenía bichos raros y yo… lamentablemente era otro bicho raro con la maldición de este cabello que me excitaba a cada roce que sufría.

Llegué a la habitación confundido y al cerrar la puerta tras de mí, lo primero que me encontré fue una máscara de gas frente a mí que llevaba mi compañero completamente desnudo y asustado salí corriendo hacia la primera puerta que encontré entrando de golpe en el baño. _¡Esto no era mi habitación!_ Yo quería encerrarme en mi cuarto, así que salí corriendo de nuevo gritando apartando de mí a mi desnudo compañero y entrando en mi cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de mí intentando recuperar la respiración mientras él me comentaba que sólo era una broma, pero yo ya no quise abrir la puerta. Menudo comienzo de Universidad había tenido… me habían robado mi primer beso y mi compañero se paseaba desnudo y con una siniestra máscara de gas por toda la habitación.


	2. Capítulo 02: Compañeros

**Aoba Seragaki POV**

Me desperté de un sobresalto, había vuelto a tener una pesadilla. Me caía sudor por mi frente y mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente al haber soñado con los días en los que estuve encerrado en aquel horrible laboratorio junto a Ren. Él, que estaba durmiendo conmigo en la cama, se acercó caminando sobre sus cortas patas hasta llegar a mí y lamerme la mejilla tratando de reconfortarme.

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes – le dije con una sonrisa apoyando mi frente en la suya – sólo ha sido un mal sueño.

Ren me dio otro lengüetazo en mi rostro que me hizo estremecer de placer cuando alcanzó un pequeño mechón de mi cabello que caía rebelde sobre mi cara y solté un leve jadeo de placer al sentir ese húmedo contacto con mi pelo. No podía evitarlo, cualquier roce con mi cabello me producía ese tipo de reacción, por eso debía hacer todo lo posible para que nadie lo descubriese.

Ren me miró preocupado y yo le acaricié la cabeza para tranquilizarle, parecía sentirse culpable por haber lamido mi pelo y no quería que se sintiese así ya que había sido un accidente. Tras consolarnos mutuamente, me levanté y me puse el uniforme, hoy empezaban las clases y debía llevarlo. Una vez listo, abrí con lentitud la puerta que daba hacia el pequeño salón comprobando que no estuviese mi compañero andando desnudo.

Salí al ver que no estaba y me dirigí a la pequeña cocina para desayunar algo, aunque no sabía si habría comida, ayer no pude comprobarlo con todas las cosas que pasaron. Abrí la nevera y vi que estaba llena de comida, lo cual me tranquilizó. Saqué una botella de leche y me serví en un vaso que encontré de uno de los armarios. Busqué un cuenco también, lo llené de leche y lo puse en el suelo para que Ren desayunase. Me senté en la mesa a desayunar tras encontrar un paquete de galletas.

Mientras me tomaba el desayuno, la puerta de la habitación de mi compañero se abrió y él apareció vestido con el uniforme y la misma máscara de gas que llevaba ayer. Enseguida me puse nervioso y aparté mi mirada de él cuando se acercó hasta la cocina. Me saludó y yo apenas pude murmurar un " _buenos días_ " de los nervios que tenía. Observé de reojo que acarició a Ren al pasar junto a él aunque Ren le gruñó y, tras servirse su desayuno, se sentó frente a mí.

\- Me llamo Clear – me dijo mientras se quitaba su máscara y me dedicaba una sonrisa que para nada se parecía a la lasciva que me ofreció ayer – Siento la broma de anoche. ¿Amigos? -me preguntó extendiendo su mano hacia a mí.

La observé unos segundos desconfiado, no sabía si intentaba tomarme el pelo o realmente estaba siendo sincero. Era un tipo muy raro. Le miré a la cara un poco cohibido aún y vi que seguía teniendo esa sonrisa como si fuese un niño pequeño. Decidí que si íbamos a ser compañeros de cuarto durante ese año, lo mejor sería intentar ser cordial y llevarnos bien.

\- Yo soy Aoba – me presenté estrechándole la mano – y él es Ren – añadí señalando a mi amigo.

Continuamos comiendo en silencio aunque podía notar que de vez en cuando me miraba sonriendo. No sabía qué pensar de él, ayer se comportó de una forma totalmente diferente a como se estaba comportando ahora. Vi que volvía a colocarse su máscara cuando terminó de desayunar y se levantó cogiendo su mochila para ir a clase.

\- ¿No te dirán algo los profesores por ir a clase con esa máscara? - le pregunté curioso antes de que se marchase.

\- Me da igual lo que me digan, no me la quitaré y si se ponen muy pesados, ya les enseñaré lo bueno que puede ser que la lleve puesta – me contestó girándose hacia a mí y pude imaginarme perfectamente una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro cuando dijo la última frase con un tono de voz sugerente.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y me quedé estático en la silla, ni siquiera pude hablar cuando se despidió y salió de nuestro salón hacia clase. Un ladrido me despertó de mi letargo y miré a Ren que parecía muy ansioso. No paraba de ladrar y enseguida me di cuenta de que intentaba avisarme que quedaba poco para que empezasen las clases. Terminé mi desayuno y fui corriendo a mi cuarto a coger mi mochila, al regresar al salón junto a Ren pensé cómo podía llevarle conmigo sin que nadie lo notase. La única opción viable era esconderlo dentro de mi mochila por lo que le hice un hueco dentro y cogí a Ren en brazos para meterlo en él.

\- Siento mucho tener que meterte en un sitio tan pequeño pero es la única forma de que puedas estar conmigo en clase – le comenté apenado y él me lamió la mano, creo que era su manera de decirme que no me preocupase, que lo entendía – Te dejaré la cremallera un poco abierta para que puedas respirar – le informé – Recuerda que no puedes ladrar ni hacer ningún ruido o nos descubrirán, podríamos meternos en un buen lío por esto.

Ren soltó un par de ladridos y se acomodó mejor en el interior de mi mochila. Ren era demasiado comprensible y bueno, no pude evitar sonreír feliz por lo afortunado que era al tenerle junto a mí. Le rasqué suavemente la oreja antes de cerrar casi por completo la mochila y salí de allí con el mapa en mi mano para dirigirme a mi aula.

Tras correr durante varios minutos por el campus, llegué casi sin aliento al salón donde se impartía la clase de informática. No era la carrera que había elegido estudiar pero tenía que escoger entre varias asignaturas optativas y me decanté por informática para tener unos conocimientos básicos. En el mundo real era muy importante manejarse en ese entorno y como había estado enjaulado toda mi vida, no había tenido la oportunidad de aprenderlo, además me vendría bien para cuando terminase la carrera que había elegido.

Iba a estudiar veterinaria, mi sueño era poder ayudar a todos los animales como Ren, quería cuidarles y curarles cuando alguna persona sin corazón les hiciese daño. Todo lo que había vivido junto a Ren, me había hecho ver que los animales eran seres maravillosos y leales a los que había que tratar con cariño y respeto, por eso quería ser veterinario. La informática me ayudaría a llevar mejor los expedientes de mis pacientes una vez que abriese mi propia clínica al acabar mis estudios.

Abrí la puerta con cautela, estaba un poco nervioso y no sabía si ya había llegado el profesor y me echaría la bronca por llegar tarde. Por suerte, parecía que aún no había llegado porque todos los alumnos estaban charlando entre ellos de forma animada pero se hizo el silencio cuando entré en el interior del aula. Todos se quedaron mirándome fijamente y eso me puso aún más nervioso. Nunca había tenido contacto con tantas personas a la vez, siempre había estado con un par de científicos cuando experimentaban conmigo y cuando escapé, sólo estuve cerca del hombre que nos ayudó a Ren y a mí.

Busqué con mi vista un asiento que estuviese libre y me encaminé con paso rápido hacia el primero que vi. Durante todo el camino podía sentir todas esas miradas sobre mí hasta que me senté y escuché que empezaron a murmurar entre ellos pero no les presté atención, solamente puse mi mochila sobre mis piernas y metí mi mano por el hueco que había dejado para acariciar a Ren. Necesitaba sentir que no estaba solo, que él estaba conmigo y cuando sentí su lengua sobre mis dedos, conseguí relajarme.

\- ¿Acaso te gustó tanto mi beso que ahora me persigues? - escuché una voz a mi lado.

Me giré para encontrarme con aquel chico al que había ayudado y que me había robado mi primer beso. _¡Vaya mala suerte tenía!_ ¿Por qué había tenido que escoger justamente el asiento que estaba al lado de Noiz? Había tenido tanta prisa por sentarme para intentar pasar desapercibido que ni me había fijado en quién era mi compañero de pupitre.

\- No es nada de eso – le contesté ruborizado – no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí.

\- Si tú lo dices – me dijo con indiferencia centrándose en el ordenador que estaba frente a él.

Le observé de reojo sin saber cómo comportarme con ese chico. _¡Me había robado mi primer beso el día anterior y ahora pasaba completamente de mí!_ No entendía por qué había hecho tal cosa, por qué me había besado sin conocerme. No aguantaba más, necesitaba aclarar esa duda.

\- ¿Por qué me besaste? - le pregunté serio llamando su atención.

\- Porque te lo debía y yo siempre pago mis deudas – me contestó mirándome fijamente.

\- ¿Deudas?

\- Interviniste en la pelea porque buscabas que te recompensase, así que te di lo que querías... un beso mío – me soltó tan tranquilo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo ir besando a la gente para pagar supuestas deudas.

\- ¿Por qué iba a querer algo a cambio por ayudar a una persona que estaba en problemas? Y menos por un beso – le dije ofendido.

\- Nadie hace nada sin querer algo a cambio – me soltó con indiferencia antes de volver a su ordenador ignorándome de nuevo.

¿Cómo alguien podía pensar así? ¿O acaso él tenía razón y en el mundo real la gente actuaba de esa forma? Las pocas personas que había conocido desde que escapé con Ren, no parecían ser de ese tipo pero... tampoco podía estar seguro de que todas fuesen así. No volví a hablar con Noiz en el resto de las clases de informática.

Cuando salí de la clase estaba ofendido, puede que no entendiese a la gente aún, pero yo no hacía las cosas para que me debieran algo, así que me levanté enfadado cogiendo mi mochila y empecé a caminar por el pasillo cuando Noiz me detuvo de la muñeca.

\- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? – preguntó ofendido por mi comportamiento.

\- ¿Qué me pasa? – pregunté – eres un idiota, yo no quería nada de ti, sólo saber que estabas bien, eres imbécil y no tenías derecho a besarme creyendo que es lo que quería. ¿No significa nada para ti besar a alguien? Si es así te pido que me dejes en paz, porque para mí sí significa algo y tú me has destrozado esa ilusión.

\- No quería ofenderte – me dijo cuando intentaba volver a irme – sólo creí…

\- Creíste que caería rendido ante ti por un beso y te equivocaste, no sé a qué clase de gente conoces pero yo no funciono así. No necesito nada de ti. Tranquilo que no volveré a ayudarte desinteresadamente.

Me marché de allí enfadado soltándome de su agarre y dejándole sorprendido, aunque creo… que Noiz no era de las personas que se disculpasen, tenía un temperamento muy fuerte o eso parecía, tampoco lo conocía aún muy bien, pero no era un chico para nada fácil de tratar.

Comí completamente solo en una mesa apartada aunque pude ver a Clear mirar hacia mí y de vez en cuando, sonreía como un niño pequeño haciéndome sonrojar. Era un chico extraño, aquí todos lo eran a su manera. Por la tarde me encerré en mi cuarto con Ren, no quería hacer nada, sólo había venido aquí a estudiar y aunque mi cabeza pensaba en Noiz y en su forma de ser donde la gente tenía que pagar porque le hicieran un favor… yo intentaba mentalizarme que no me hacía falta amigos, sólo estudiar y ser alguien en la vida, trataba de quitarme a Noiz de la cabeza.

Me giré en la cama mirando la blanca pared, la verdad es que no tenía nada… ni cuadros, ni familia, yo era sólo esto, un chico de cabello extraño y seductora voz que no servía para nada ni tenía un origen, siempre había estado en ese laboratorio, siempre habían experimentado conmigo y con Ren, creo que él tampoco tenía nada… sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro.

\- Deberías estudiar – escuché a Ren en su forma humana y me sonrojé.

Ren siempre había sido un chico muy atractivo, de cabello oscuro y profunda mirada, un chico inteligente que me ayudaba a entender el mundo, era un chico brillante… o lo habría sido de no haber vivido encerrado en ese laboratorio toda su vida. Él llevaba más tiempo que yo, era unos años más mayor.

\- Debería – le dije.

\- ¿Pensando en Noiz? – me preguntó.

\- Sí. Es un idiota.

\- Lo es – me dijo sonriendo – pero quizá tiene sus motivos para ser como es, igual que tú y yo somos como somos por nuestro pasado, nadie puede cambiar eso. Creo que ese chico en el fondo carga también un terrible peso, al fin y al cabo sólo busca algo de dolor, ya te dijo que no podía sentir nada y tú al entrometerte en la pelea le robaste esa opción.

\- ¿Crees que me besó por venganza?

\- Creo que es posible o cómo él te dijo… puede que sólo funcione porque te lo debía como un favor y no quiera tener deudas pendientes.

\- Es idiota – le repetí y Ren sonrió.

\- Vamos… te ayudaré a estudiar, yo también he prestado atención en clase aunque esa mochila es un poco estrecha.

No pude evitar sonreír y más aún cuando Ren se subió encima de mi cuerpo y lamió mi mejilla imitando a cuando era un perro. Creo que Ren era muy atractivo, pero esos experimentos le habían arruinado la vida, ya jamás podría ser un humano al cien por cien, ni un perro al cien por cien, se había quedado con esta doble presencia y debía de ser muy duro para él vivir así, siendo un perro cuando había mucha gente y humano cuando estábamos solos.

Entre tanto juego empecé a reírme, hasta que su lengua rozó la comisura de mis labios sonrojándome al momento. No sé si él se daba cuenta realmente de lo que significaba esto, pero yo recordaba los labios de Noiz posándose sobre los míos, sólo que en este momento era Ren quien lamía peligrosamente cerca de ellos en su juego. No podía negar que me excitaba un poco Ren en su forma humano, era tan atractivo, tan listo, pero era mi mejor amigo, él siempre me vio así y yo supongo… que me acostumbré también a verle de esa forma, pero no pude evitar gemir cuando sus dedos rozaron sin querer un poco de mi cabello y notaba su miembro cerca del mío.

Ren se sorprendió por mi gemido y cuando fue a hablar seguramente para disculparse, la puerta se abrió de golpe devolviendo a Ren a su cuerpo de perro quedando sobre mi pecho. Yo miré a Clear tan sorprendido y entonces se formó una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro mientras yo estaba sonrojado al verlo con un delantal solamente y otra vez desnudo.

\- ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? – le pregunté rojo como un tomate.

\- Escuché algo raro pero ya veo de qué se trataba – me dijo mirando mi excitación - ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? – me preguntó juguetón.

\- No – le dije – no es lo que crees.

\- Creo que estabas jugando sin mí, eso es de muy mal gusto.

\- Sal de aquí – le dije tirándole un cojín y él cerró la puerta de golpe antes de que le diera riéndose como un niño pequeño al que le gustaba ese juego.

Me levanté y me fui a darme una ducha, necesitaba bajar esto y todo por culpa de Ren. ¿Cómo podía excitarme tanto? Él era mi mejor amigo. Le acaricié al ver su rostro preocupado y volvió a poner esa alegre cara en cuanto yo sonreí indicándole que todo estaba bien. Le dejé en la habitación y me duché teniendo que masturbarme para bajar esto porque intenté pensar en cosas desagradables, pero al final… no hubo forma, el agua sobre mi cabello sensible me excitaba aún más y cogí mi miembro masajeándolo. Aguanté todo lo que pude los gemidos hasta que el semen salió llenando mi mano y me quedé unos segundos allí mirando como el agua se llevaba su rastro.

Cuando salí ya vestido con el pijama, Clear me esperaba en la mesa y me había servido un plato. Aquello no me lo esperaba, pero seguía prácticamente desnudo excepto por su delantal.

\- Siéntate a comer – me dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Lo has preparado tú? Gracias – le dije – me muero de hambre.

\- Lo imaginaba – dijo con cara de niño pequeño.

Era tan confuso, a veces parecía un depravado interesado en el sexo y otras un niño pequeño al que cuidar, un chico inocente y frágil. Empecé a comer y todo estaba muy bueno, era un gran cocinero.

\- Oye, Clear… ¿Por qué siempre vas desnudo?

\- Es más cómodo – me dijo – en realidad… debo agradecerte que no hayas pedido ya el cambio de habitación – comentó algo entristecido – todos mis compañeros lo piden el primer día y yo no sé cómo interactuar bien con la gente, piensan cosas raras de mí y siempre acabo solo en la habitación, nadie quiere ser mi compañero.

\- Yo lo seré, Clear – le dije – pero no entres desnudo por mi habitación, hay límites – le sonreí y él sonrió.

\- Me encanta tenerte como compañero, Aoba. Prometo vestirme cuando vaya a entrar en tu habitación.

Le miré bien y sonreí viendo que tenía un poco de salsa en un lateral de su labio y acercándome con cuidado, pasé mi pulgar por allí quitándoselo. Clear se sonrojó al momento y me miró un segundo antes de apartar su vista un poco avergonzado dándome las gracias.

\- De nada, Clear – le dije con una sonrisa – eres muy dulce cuando te lo propones. Creo que nos llevaremos bien.


	3. Capítulo 03: Natación

**Aoba Seragaki POV**

Esa noche había soñado con Ren o eso creo. Lo que más me gustaba era que por las noches podía abrazarme a él y eso me hacía sentir protegido. Ren era mi familia, la única que tenía y cuando se convertía en humano por las noches lo adoraba, porque podía estar físicamente con él. Le abrazaba toda la noche y le dejaba abrazarme, me sentía tan a gusto con él. Sentía sus dedos rozar mi espalda, me encantaba cuando lo hacía porque conseguía que me relajase por completo.

Cuando me desperté Ren volvía a ser un dulce y apacible cachorro. Sonreí y acaricié su suave pelo viéndole dormir acurrucado. ¿Qué habría hecho yo tanto tiempo sin Ren? En ese laboratorio me habría consumido poco a poco, él fue mi rayo de esperanza, el que me dijo que deberíamos escapar y ver el cielo azul en libertad, ver el mundo real, por él había conseguido escapar de aquel infierno.

Salí a desayunar. Era muy pronto, aún me quedaban casi dos horas para que la clase empezase y decidí hacer la mayor de las locuras, quería ir a ver la piscina, quería aprender a nadar y creí que a esta hora habría menos gente por allí para meterse conmigo. Supongo que tenía que ser raro que no supiera nadar pero para alguien como yo… poder ir a una piscina era todo un sueño. Cuando estaba encerrado en el laboratorio jamás lo pensé.

Miré el armario del salón donde Clear guardaba algunas cosas y pensé qué haría falta para ir a la piscina. No tuve que pensarlo mucho porque Clear salió en aquel momento y se paralizó en la puerta. Llevaba puesta su máscara y estaba desnudo, algo a lo que ya me estaba acostumbrando aunque seguía sonrojándome cuando le veía. Clear se quitó la máscara colocándosela en su miembro para ocultarlo y se disculpó, no sabía que yo ya estaba por fuera.

Volvió a encerrarse en su habitación poniéndose un pantalón y salió de nuevo sentándose a mi lado en la mesa.

\- ¿Por qué miras tanto el armario? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué se lleva a la piscina?

\- ¿Vas a ir a nadar? Yo hace mucho que no paso por allí, pero si vas a ir puedo hacer una excepción – se levantó cogiendo una toalla, un gorro y unas gafas dejándomelas encima de la mesa – ¿Has traído bañador?

\- No – le dije y es que yo no tenía nada de eso, me había ido de aquel laboratorio con lo puesto prácticamente.

\- Te dejaré uno de los míos. Ve avanzando, una vez acabe de desayunar iré a la piscina a hacerte compañía.

\- De acuerdo. Muchas gracias – le dije agradeciendo que me dejase todo.

Me marché de la habitación cogiendo a Ren en brazos. Miré un par de veces hacia Clear que aún estaba desayunando y al final, salí hacia la piscina. Cuando llegué al vestuario de la piscina estaba prácticamente desierto, no había nadie y me dirigí a una de las cabinas a cambiarme cuando al abrir una de ellas me encontré a un chico de cabello oscuro que agarraba por el cabello a un chico pelirrojo inclinado contra la pared dejando aquel trasero al alcance del miembro del moreno.

Me asusté y me ruboricé en cuanto comprendí lo que estaba pasando y es que el pelirrojo empezó a gemir justo cuando yo veía cómo aquel moreno se metía una y otra vez en él, aunque se detuvieron al sentir que alguien había abierto la puerta. Me disculpé enseguida y salí de allí encerrándome en la cabina de enfrente. Aún podía escucharles desde aquí.

\- Creo que le hemos asustado – decía uno de ellos.

\- Deja de preocuparte por eso y sigue gimiendo – decía otro.

\- ¿Te has protegido? – preguntó.

\- ¿Protegido? No, están en mi bolsa.

\- Entonces sal de mí pedazo de animal – le comentó el otro y de repente la puerta de mi cabina se abrió dejándome ver a ese moreno.

\- Perdona, es que mi bolsa está… - dijo señalándome tras de mí.

Miré hacia atrás viendo su bolsa y éste buscó algo en ella sacando algo envuelto en un plástico, no sabía qué era pero él con una sonrisa al ver mi rubor y mi desconcierto, se giró hacia mí aún desnudo como estaba con ese miembro completamente erecto.

\- ¿Nunca has visto un preservativo o qué? – preguntó con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

\- No – le dije.

\- Siéntate ahí – me dijo empujándome contra una banqueta y cogiendo mi mano dándome el papel que había cogido – ábrelo.

Le hice caso abriéndolo aunque mis manos temblaban y Ren no dejaba de gruñirle. ¿Qué pasaba en esta residencia que me cruzaba a casi todos desnudos? Abrí el papel y salió una goma redonda con la que no sabía qué hacer pero él cogió mis manos acercándolas a su miembro y me obligó a ponérsela, aquello me sonrojó aún más y aunque traté de alejar mis manos, tenía mis muñecas bien cogidas y me guiaba hasta que se lo coloqué en serio.

\- Enhorabuena, acabas de aprender a poner un preservativo, es muy útil para protegerse en las relaciones sexuales – me dijo sonriendo – quizá un día te enseñe lo que son las relaciones sexuales, guapo, ahora me están esperando.

Tal y como soltó mis manos cogí a Ren en brazos y salí corriendo de allí antes de que se acercase más a mí con esa lasciva sonrisa y me metí en otra cabina cambiándome al bañador. Miré el gorro que me había dado Clear, creo que eso me ayudaría a que mi pelo estuviera protegido del agua y me sonrojé… _¡Esto era como un preservativo para mi pelo!_

Tras colocármelo salí a la piscina, no había nadie y sin que se enterasen, metí a Ren dentro mientras yo entraba en el agua poco a poco por la escalera. Desde luego tenía razón en algo, Ren sabía nadar a su estilo perruno y yo traté de imitarle aunque no me salía muy bien y acababa teniendo que poner los pies en el suelo, por eso no me atreví a ir a la parte donde cubría y me quedé como un niño pequeño donde tocaba pie y el agua me llegaba por la cintura.

Cuando salí después de haber tratado de aprender sin mucho éxito, me acerqué hasta mi toalla y me sequé quitándome este maldito gorro que me molestaba tanto, me apretaba la cabeza y lo odiaba. En aquel momento, unos chicos llegaban a la piscina corriendo y uno de ellos, chocó contra mí tirándome al agua. Aquí cubría, intenté tocar el suelo con los pies pero no había nada y tras varios segundos intentando salir donde escuchaba a Ren ladrar desde el bordillo como un desesperado, empecé a hundirme.

Sentí una mano aprisionar mi muñeca y tirar de mí hacia arriba sacándome de allí. No podía respirar y sentí los labios de alguien en los míos dándome aire hasta que abrí los ojos, pero aquel chico aunque me había visto despierto, aprovechó a meter su lengua en mi boca besándome y me alejé de él en cuanto pude.

\- Ey, chico… deberías agradecérmelo mejor, te he salvado – me comentó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Koujaku? – preguntó el chico que anteriormente estaba en los vestuarios gimiendo dejándose meter el miembro del que ahora me había salvado.

\- No es nada, Mizuki. Este chico creo que no sabe nadar, ahora no quiere recompensarme el esfuerzo y eso que mira lo excitado que está.

\- No es por ti – le dije y es que el contacto de mi pelo con el agua producía esto.

Intenté cubrirme como pude mi miembro erecto pero aquellos dos me miraban con una gran sonrisa. Se acercaron a mí y me atraparon antes de que pudiera reaccionar. El que parecía llamarse Mizuki estaba a mi espalda sujetando mis brazos apartándolos de mi entrepierna para que mostrase mi erección e impidiéndome al mismo tiempo que pudiera moverme. Mientras tanto el otro chico, Koujaku, estaba frente a mí sonriéndome y acariciando mi miembro por encima de mi bañador.

No pude evitar ponerme nervioso ya que nunca nadie me había tocado de aquella manera, siempre era yo el que lo hacía. Escuché a Ren gruñirles en señal de advertencia pero como no le hicieron caso, comenzó a ladrar para que me dejasen en paz pero ellos solamente le ignoraron.

A pesar de los nervios, me sentía cada vez más excitado pero no solamente por las caricias que recibía en mi entrepierna sino por la suave respiración de Mizuki sobre mi cabello húmedo, incluso el roce de su mejilla contra mi pelo me estaba poniendo cada vez más duro. Toda aquella mezcla de sensaciones me estaba volviendo loco pero a la vez estaba asustado, no quería sentirme así frente a ellos, no quería que me tocasen de aquella manera. Hubiese deseado que lo hiciese alguien en quien confiase, alguien a quien quisiera... Además temía que llegasen a descubrir mi secreto si seguían con aquel juego.

\- Mira lo duro que estás con unas simples caricias – me dijo Koujaku con sorna sin borrar aquella sonrisa lasciva – No esperaba enseñarte tan pronto lo que son las relaciones sexuales pero veo que estás más que listo para que dé una lección... muy caliente.

Koujaku no dejaba de dedicarme aquella mirada cargada de deseo, podía notar que tenía muchas ganas de hacerme exactamente lo mismo que le había hecho a Mizuki en los vestuarios y me tensé de inmediato a pesar del placer que recorría mi cuerpo. No quería que mi primera vez fuese con unos desconocidos por los que no sentía nada ni que fuese en medio de un espacio público donde cualquiera pudiera vernos.

\- Parad... por favor... - les pedí con voz temblorosa debido al miedo y al placer.

\- No te preocupes, lo vas a disfrutar – me susurró Koukaju con picardía mientras se relamía los labios – Joder – de repente gritó enfadado.

Bajó su mirada furiosa hacia su pie y yo seguí el mismo recorrido hasta que vi a Ren con sus dientes clavados en el tobillo del chico. Le había metido un buen mordisco porque pude apreciar algunas gotas de sangre que resbalaban por su piel.

\- Jodido chucho de mierda – espetó cabreado mientras movía su pie para librarse de Ren – Yo te enseñaré modales.

Cuando pudo quitarse a Ren de su pierna, le dio una fuerte patada que lo lanzó varios metros de donde estábamos. Ren soltó un agudo alarido de dolor al recibir ese golpe y yo lo miré asustado y preocupado.

\- Ren – grité desesperado cuando vi que se había quedado inmóvil en el suelo.

Comencé a removerme tratando de liberarme de los brazos que me apresaban pero fue inútil, no tenía fuerzas debido al placer que me causaba aquella respiración sobre mi pelo.

\- Guapo, aún no hemos terminado así que céntrate – me ordenó Koujaku cogiendo mi barbilla para que dejase de mirar a Ren y le mirase a él.

Llevó su mano libre hacia uno de mi pezones para pellizarlo y un fuerte gemido se escapó de mi garganta al instante.

\- Sí que eres sensible – se burló sin apartar sus manos de mi cuerpo.

Lo que él no sabía es que no había gemido por su caricia sobre mi pezón sino porque Mizuki había atrapado un par de mechones de mi largo cabello entre sus labios al besarme el hombro al mismo tiempo.

\- Soltadme... - les supliqué entre jadeos, deseaba ir a comprobar cómo estaba Ren pero ellos siguieron manoseándome a su antojo.

\- Ha dicho que le soltéis – escuché que alguien gritaba haciendo que aquellos dos se detuviesen.

Aunque su voz había sonado ahogada pude reconocerla de inmediato, se trataba de Clear. Mis ojos se movieron hasta que mi compañero entró en mi campo de visión y le vi allí con su traje de baño y su máscara de gas ocultando su cara sujetando a Ren entre sus brazos.

\- Pero mira quién ha llegado, si es el friki de las máscaras – le insultó Koujaku - ¿Aún sigues paseándote por ahí desnudo llevando únicamente una de tus ridículas caretas? - se mofó de él.

\- Si no le soltáis ahora mismo...

\- ¿Qué? - le interrumpió Koujaku - ¿Vas a pegarnos? ¿Acaso crees que un bicho raro y débil como tú podría con dos miembros del equipo de natación? Por favor, no me hagas reír - se burló entre risas.

Clear se acercó hasta nosotros dispuesto a pelearse con Koujaku y Mizuki, a plantarles cara a aquellos chicos para defenderme, para lograr que me dejasen en paz.

\- Vaya, si parece que el friki de las caretas tiene agallas y todo – soltó esta vez Mizuki.

\- Sí, eso no podemos negárselo aunque no le va a servir de nada – le respondió su compañero de forma desafiante.

Koujaku me soltó para aproximarse a Clear y ponerse frente a él. Era mucho más alto y musculoso que mi compañero de cuarto, imponía mucho más que él pero aún así Clear parecía no amedrentarse. Aunque llevase su máscara, estaba seguro que le estaba desafiando con la mirada en aquel momento pero parecía que eso no le gustó a Koujaku porque le amenazó.

\- Me pregunto si podrás respirar con esa máscara bajo el agua... ¿Qué te parece si lo comprobamos? – le dijo agarrándole del cuello y arrastrándole hacia la piscina mientras que Clear no podía defenderse debido a que aún tenía a Ren entre sus brazos – Esto va a ser divertido.

El miedo recorría cada rincón de mi cuerpo, si no hacía algo, si no le paraba, Clear y Ren podrían ahogarse y dudaba que alguien les ayudase y les sacase de la piscina como habían hecho conmigo.

\- Si quieres divertirte, ¿por qué no te follas a tu pelirrojo amigo y nos dejas en paz? - grité sin pensar, asustado pero también enfadado.

De repente, Koujaku se detuvo soltando a Clear, entonces se giró para mirar en la dirección en la que estaba y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. ¿Le habría enfurecido más? ¿Pensaría tirarme a la piscina en lugar de Clear y Ren aún sabiendo que era incapaz de nadar? Cerré mis ojos cuando vi que estiró su mano hacia mí cuando estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de distancia provocando que mi miedo aumentase y que mi corazón latiese descontrolado.

Esperaba sentir su mano alrededor de mi cuello como había hecho con Clear pero en lugar de eso, sentí cómo apartaba los brazos que me apresaban liberándome al instante. Desconcertado abrí mis ojos y observé que agarró a Mizuki, le dio la vuelta y le bajó el bañador para meterle su pene en su entrada de forma ruda logrando que Mizuki se quejase del dolor.

Todos los presentes nos habíamos quedado asombrados. ¿De verdad me había hecho caso? ¿Por qué? Estaba muy desconcertado y no entendía nada pero decidí no darle más vueltas y aproveché aquel momento para ir hasta donde estaba Clear cogiéndole de la mano para arrastrarle hasta los vestuarios y así huir de aquellos dos. Cuando llegamos, hice que se sentase en una de las banquetas y comprobé el estado de Ren. Me relajé al notar su respiración, parecía estar bien, sólo estaba inconsciente. Tomé asiento frente a Clear y le quité aquella máscara para comprobar que se encontrase bien.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunté y él asintió con la cabeza - ¿Por qué te has enfrentado a ellos? Podrían haberte herido... te podrías haber ahogado si te hubiese tirado a la piscina – le dije preocupado.

\- Pero te estaban molestando y tocando y tú no querías... tenía que ayudarte – me contestó apenado.

De repente, Clear llevó su mano a mi mejilla acariciándola con suavidad y mirándome intensamente con aquellos extraños ojos de color rosa, creo que me sonrojé porque sentí calor en mi rostro.

\- Eres mi amigo, la única persona que no se aleja de mí ni se mete conmigo... no puedo soportar que te molesten o te hagan daño – me murmuró con tanta delicadeza que no supe qué contestar.

Poco a poco, Clear acercó su rostro al mío sin dejar de acariciar mi mejilla juntando nuestros labios en un suave beso. _¡Ya era la tercera vez que me besaban!_ ¿Noiz tenía razón en lo que me había dicho? ¿Esto era lo que quería Clear por haberme ayudado o era lo que pensaba que yo quería por haber impedido que Koujaku le lanzase a la piscina? No pude pensar mucho más ya que un sonido cerca de la puerta llamó mi atención. Me separé rápidamente de Clear y me puse a la defensiva ya que creí que aquellos dos habían vuelto para seguir molestándonos pero al mirar a la puerta descubrí que no se trataba de ellos... Noiz estaba frente a nosotros mirándonos con cara de pocos amigos.


	4. Capítulo 04: Discordia

**Ren POV**

Me dolía todo el cuerpo y me costaba respirar con normalidad. Sé que en esta forma de inocente cachorro nadie me tenía en cuenta y poco podía hacer, ni siquiera entendía por qué aquellos científicos me habían convertido en esto, medio perro medio humano. Decían que un día controlaría mi transformación, que un día podría convertirme a voluntad en lo que quisiera cuando quisiera… pero ese día a mí me parecía muy lejano. Tenía veintiún años, tres más que Aoba y seguía sin poder controlarla bien, sólo cuando estaba a solas con él me inundaba la paz y tranquilidad necesaria para volver a mi forma humana.

Cuando vi cómo atacaban a Aoba decidí actuar, si hubiera sido un humano… si tan sólo hubiera podido volver a mi forma real lo habría protegido pero como perro… me sentía inútil y frustrado, no podía hacer nada excepto dejarme proteger y cuando Koujaku me dio la patada, sentí la voz cargada de preocupación de Aoba, yo no quería que él estuviera mal por mi culpa.

Aquella patada me dolió pero me dolía más saber que era un inútil en esta forma, saber que no podía ayudar a nadie. ¿De qué me servía este maldito experimento? Lo odiaba, yo sólo quería volver a mi forma original. Quizá si hubiera conseguido mantenerme como humano… habría sido capaz de decirle a Aoba todo lo que sentía por él, pero se lo oculté, no le dije nada porque sabía que yo sólo era un perro… ¿Cómo podría ese chico enamorarse de alguien como yo? Nadie lo haría. Esos científicos me lo habían arrebatado todo en la vida y ya no me quedaba nada por lo que luchar a excepción de tratar de proteger a ese chico de inusual cabello.

Unas manos me tocaron y sentía que me cogían. Eran cálidas y muy suaves. Me abrazaron con suavidad y cuando conseguí ver quién era, me encontré con aquella máscara de gas. Sé que Clear era como un bicho raro… ¿Pero quién no lo era aquí? Hasta Aoba y yo lo éramos, lo importante para mí es que me caía bien nuestro compañero de cuarto, puede que fuera más enclenque que Noiz o Koujaku pero tenía mejor corazón casi seguro, era un buen chico, a veces algo raro, a veces algo inocente.

Le había visto tropezar millones de veces con la alfombra del cuarto y caer al suelo, aquello me hacía gracia porque no era mal chico, era despistado, algo torpe y muy inocente, por mucho que fuera desnudo por nuestra habitación siempre. No sé muy bien qué ocurrió tras aquello, porque cuando conseguí espabilarme un poco veía como Aoba besaba a Clear.

Hubiera mentido si dijera que no me dolió, algo en mí se rompió y es que yo siempre había protegido a ese chico, le amaba aunque jamás podría confesárselo, él era un chico estupendo y yo… yo sólo era esta cosa, medio perro… medio humano. Me resigné y aparté los ojos de ellos hasta que vi a Noiz al otro lado de la sala apretando con su mano la puerta de unas de las taquillas metálicas y me sorprendí.

\- ¿Por qué no os buscáis un hotel? O mejor aún… largaros a vuestro cuarto a seguir con esas guarradas – dijo Noiz notablemente enfadado y es que para mí… un perro… era muy fácil sentir su estado de ánimo, notaba celos.

Aoba se enfadó, podía ver su cara de frustración pero no dijo nada. Ambos, tanto Clear como Aoba se levantaron, me cogieron en brazos y nos fuimos a la habitación. Esa noche no tuve fuerzas para convertirme en humano, dormí en mi forma de perro y traté de no quejarme, no quería preocupar a Aoba, pero todo el cuerpo me dolía. Lloré en silencio y me acurruqué todo lo que pude metiéndome bajo las mantas de la cama huyendo del contacto de Aoba. A él le gustaba dormir abrazado a mí, pero yo hoy no podía soportar el dolor de que me tocasen.

Por la mañana me llevó a clase metido dentro de la mochila, el dolor seguía allí pero no me quejé, no iba a preocuparle por nada. Tocaba clase de informática, yo era un genio en ordenadores, los científicos me obligaban a estudiar de todo, quizá por eso Aoba siempre decía que yo era muy inteligente, pero era porque me habían obligado a saber de todo, no por nada más. Me asomé por la abertura de la mochila viendo a Noiz a mi lado tecleando en su portátil y él me miró sorprendiéndose de verme allí. Temí que me descubriera ante el profesor, pero no dijo nada, intentó disimular.

Cuando acabó la clase, vi cómo Aoba se acercaba corriendo hacia Noiz empujando la mochila sin querer con su pie y tirándome al suelo sin darse cuenta, pero no dije nada aunque Noiz me miró preocupado, pero tampoco hizo nada. Yo miré desde el suelo lo que tenían que hablar y es que Aoba había tratado de hablar con Noiz durante toda la clase sin éxito.

\- ¿Por qué me ignoras? – preguntó Aoba enfadado.

\- No te estoy ignorando, estoy ocupado – dijo Noiz volviendo su vista de mí a su ordenador pasando de Aoba.

\- ¿Qué te pasa conmigo?

\- ¿Qué me tiene que pasar contigo, Aoba?

\- No lo sé, pareces enfadado y yo no te he hecho nada, eres tú el que me besaste sin mi permiso.

\- Por supuesto… tú nunca besas a nadie, pero no sé cómo lo haces para que todos te besen a ti.

\- Yo no hice nada – le dijo Aoba – tuve un problema en la piscina y Clear trató de salvarme.

\- ¿Y tienes que besarle por eso?

\- Tú me besaste porque te ayudé. ¿No es lo mismo? ¿No es como tú funcionas, Noiz? – le preguntó Aoba enfadado.

Noiz frunció el ceño y con su boca hizo un gesto despectivo y frustrado antes de cerrar la pantalla de su ordenador y levantarse para irse.

\- Cuida de tu perro – dijo de golpe – no parece estar bien.

Aquello me extrañó. ¿Se había dado cuenta Noiz del dolor que sentía? Aoba se sonrojó un poco y sorprendido se giró a mirarme como si no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta que Noiz se lo dijo. Se acercó a mí agachándose a mi lado y me abrazó intentando no hacerme daño llorando, perdiendo sus lágrimas en mi pelaje mientras yo miraba cómo Noiz ablandaba un poco su desafiante mirada como si se enterneciera en parte por ver a Aoba tan afligido, pero se marchó, seguía enfadado con él y yo seguía pensando que tenía celos.

Aoba me dejó al final en la habitación para que descansase mientras él acababa sus clases y yo desde la cama sólo podía mirar la ropa encima de la silla. Cuando me transformaba en humano siempre aparecía desnudo. ¿Un perro vestido habría sido muy raro? Tampoco me vendría la ropa de perro al ser un humano así que Aoba siempre me cedía algo de su ropa para vestirme, pero hoy no podía convertirme en humano, lo intenté un par de veces pero no hubo forma.

Me moría de sed, quería un refresco o algo y al final… tras mucho esfuerzo conseguí transformarme vistiéndome con la ropa de la silla para salir a por un refresco. Todos deberían estar en clase y no me cruzaría con nadie, eso creía. Me apoyé en la máquina expendedora para no caerme por el dolor cuando escuché el ruido de la botella caer. Fui a cogerla… pero mi vista se nubló mientras sentía cómo caía, por suerte, alguien me había cogido, sentía un brazo alrededor de mi cintura sosteniéndome.

\- Ey, chico, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó y miré para ver que era Noiz, aquello me sorprendió.

\- Sí – le dije – lo siento… sólo quería un refresco.

\- Estás herido – me dijo - ¿Nos hemos visto antes? Tus ojos me resultan familiares – comentó y me asusté de que pudiera relacionarlos conmigo cuando era un perro.

\- No, creo que no – le mentí.

\- Soy Noiz – se presentó y yo aproveché para soltarme de él cogiendo la lata para marcharme - ¿No me vas a decir tu nombre?

\- No te lo has ganado – le dije intentando sonreír y él sonrió como si fuera un desafío.

\- Eres misterioso… me gusta. Adivinaré tu nombre, chico – me dijo y sonreí marchándome de allí.

Nada más volver a mi habitación, me tomé el refresco y volví a convertirme en perro dejándome caer en la cama. Tenía sueño y sólo quería descansar mis heridas. Aoba llegó tarde aquella tarde. Dormí tanto que al caer la noche, me desperté totalmente despejado, mis heridas aún dolían pero no tenía ni pizca de sueño. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a Aoba durmiendo a mi lado, no me había abrazado, supongo que para no hacerme daño al tocar mis heridas.

Bajé de la cama de un pequeño salto e intenté transformarme de nuevo en humano pero no pude, después de todo seguía sin ser capaz de controlar mi poder. Observé a Aoba dormir, su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad y me alegré porque significaba que no estaba teniendo otra de sus pesadillas. Mis ojos se centraron en sus carnosos labios tentándome a probarlos y realmente deseaba hacerlo pero no podía... si Aoba llegase a despertarse y me viese besándole, seguramente se alejaría asustado o asqueado y no podría soportarlo, no aguantaría que él me rechazase.

En ese momento sentí envidia de los chicos que habían probado sus labios, eran chicos afortunados aunque no hubiese estado bien la forma en que lo hicieron, mucho menos ese tal Koujaku. _¡Mierda!_ Pensar en ese chico no me venía bien, me hacía recordar lo inútil que era en este maldito cuerpo de animal. Agaché mi cabeza desanimado por todo lo que había pasado aquella mañana pero un suspiro por parte de Aoba, hizo que volviera a centrar mi mirada en él.

De nuevo, mi vista estaba enfocada en sus labios ahora entreabiertos. Me preguntaba qué se sentiría besar a alguien, cómo sería degustar los labios de Aoba, juntar nuestras lenguas y explorar aquella húmeda cavidad. Antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba de pie apoyado sobre mis patas traseras, las delanteras descansaban en la cama al lado de Aoba y mi hocico estaba muy cerca de su rostro. Me aparté rápidamente por lo que había estado a punto de hacer y decidí que no podía seguir más tiempo ahí encerrado, necesitaba aire fresco por lo que me las apañé para salir del dormitorio común y explorar el campus.

Llevaba un rato caminando, metido en mis pensamientos cuando escuché una voz familiar, cerca de donde me hallaba, que me puso en alerta. Giré mi cabeza para localizar de dónde procedía y mis ojos se toparon con la imagen de Koujaku manteniendo relaciones sexuales con otro chico de pelo largo y castaño. Retrocedí intentando pasar desapercibido pero una rama crujió cuando la pisé con una de mis patas llamando la atención de aquellos dos.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó el chico de pelo castaño molesto.

\- Si te gusta lo que ves, puedes unirte a nosotros – añadió Koujaku con lujuria. Entonces sus ojos se tropezaron conmigo y su expresión pasó a una de enfado – Maldito chucho, ¿tú otra vez? ¿Acaso has vuelto para que termine de enseñarte modales?

Le vi sacar su miembro de su acompañante, quien se quejó por quedarse a medias, y caminó hacia mí completamente desnudo y con su pene erecto. Di media vuelta para irme de allí, no quería meterme a mí o a Aoba en problemas, no sabía si trataría de hacerle algo a él también por mi interrupción, ya que para los demás yo era su mascota y seguramente le harían responsable de mis actos. No llegué muy lejos porque una mano se cernió sobre mi nuca, agarrándome de mi pelaje y alzándome unos metros del suelo.

Me revolví tratando de librarme de su agarre aguantando el dolor que me provocaba mis movimientos pero él hizo más presión con su mano, estirando más mi piel y solté un alarido del dolor. Me elevó un poco más hasta que nuestros ojos estuvieron a la misma altura y pude ver cómo sonreía de forma siniestra. Tenía un mal presentimiento así que le gruñí en señal de advertencia pero él me soltó un puñetazo en el estómago que me dejó sin aire. En cuanto me recuperé, volví a gruñirle plantándole cara.

\- Parece que los golpes no surten efecto en ti, quizás deba usar otro método para que aprendas a ser un buen perro – me comentó con aquella sonrisa que me inquietaba tanto. Sus palabras me pusieron nervioso, me temía lo peor - No me va hacerlo con animales pero contigo haré una excepción, chucho.

Me tensé de inmediato al comprender lo que pretendía hacerme y me revolví de nuevo tratando de escapar pero Koujaku me inmovilizó con ambas manos colocándome en el suelo dándole la espalda. Con una mano sujetó mi cola para que no la metiera entre mis patas y le impidiera llevar a cabo su plan. Comencé a aullar desesperado con la esperanza de que alguien me escuchase y acudiese en mi ayuda, cuando sentí la punta de su miembro rozar mi entrada.

Cerré mis ojos esperando lo peor pero, en lugar de aquello, oí un fuerte golpe y sentí que mi agresor caía fuertemente a un lado alejando su miembro de mí y soltándome al instante. Quise huir de allí sin comprobar qué había pasado pero mi cuerpo no me obedecía, estaba petrificado por el miedo.

\- ¿Es que has perdido la puta cabeza? - escuché que le gritaban y no supe por qué pero me relajé un poco al reconocer la voz - ¿Acaso no tienes suficiente con tus perros falderos que tienes que violar a uno de verdad? Estás enfermo, joder.

\- No te metas en esto, Noiz, a no ser que quieras acabar como ese chucho de mierda – le contestó Koujaku.

\- Que me deje golpear en las peleas no quiere decir que no pueda con vosotros, así que deberíais largaros de aquí antes de que os deje inútil vuestras diminutas pollas – les amenazó.

Koujaku soltó un chasquido de disgusto antes de decirle a Noiz que no merecía la pena, que tenía asuntos más placenteros que atender que estar perdiendo el tiempo con un chucho y un friki de los piercings. Le vi marcharse junto al otro chico dejándonos a Noiz y a mí solos.

\- ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó Noiz caminando hacia a mí.

Me acababa de salvar y sabía que no me iba a hacer daño pero aún así, no pude evitar temblar cuando vi su mano acercarse a mí.

\- Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada – trató de calmarme – Toma, bebe un poco, te ayudará a que se te pase el susto – me dijo acercando a mi hocico su mano llena con un líquido transparente.

Olisqueé su mano comprobando que se trataba de agua y la lamí lentamente bebiéndomela por completo.

\- Tengo más si quieres – me comentó enseñándome la botella con la que había llenado su mano.

Aparté su mano con mi nariz indicándole que no quería más y Noiz captó el mensaje enseguida. Me cogió con delicadeza entre sus brazos y comprobó mi estado, solté un aullido cuando tocó mi abdomen donde Koujaku me había golpeado de nuevo.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó - ¿Te ha golpeado ahí? - me preguntó aún sabiendo que no podía responderle – Te prometo que le haré pagar por lo que te ha hecho.

Me sorprendí, nunca me imaginé que aquel chico pudiera preocuparse tanto por alguien o, en este caso, un animal. En los anteriores encuentros, me había parecido un chico frío, algo borde y que hacía lo que quería, aunque esta mañana había sido el único que se había dado cuenta de cómo me encontraba. Era un tanto extraño pero aún así me sentía a gusto con él.

Caminó hasta un banco llevándome en brazos y se sentó en él dejándome acurrucado en sus piernas. Me sentía protegido, no sabía el motivo pero Noiz conseguía que mi miedo poco a poco se esfumase. Comenzó a acariciar mis orejas con suavidad y yo cerré mis ojos disfrutando de ellas a la vez que me relajaba sintiendo el calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

\- Eres el perro de Aoba pero no llevas un collar con tu nombre... así no sé cómo llamarte – le escuché decir – Parece que has tenido un día duro, esta mañana no parecías estar bien y ahora has estado en peligro por culpa de ese engreído de Koujaku... No sé por qué tu dueño te ha dejado merodear a estas horas solo.

Creo que me estaba quedando dormido con sus caricias porque cada vez escuchaba su voz más lejana pero fui sacado de aquel estado con brusquedad cuando otros brazos me alejaron de Noiz de repente.

\- Deja en paz a mi perro – le gritó Aoba enfadado antes de alejarse a paso rápido pero vi a Noiz levantarse molesto.

\- ¿Y a ti qué mosca te ha picado ahora? - le gritó malhumorado para que Aoba le escuchase porque ya estábamos bastante lejos de su posición.

Me sentí mal por Noiz, él me había ayudado y recibía ese trato por parte de Aoba... pero me sentí peor cuando Aoba dijo ''mi perro'', era la primera vez que me trataba como a su mascota y no como a su igual, su amigo... ni siquiera había sido capaz de decir mi nombre y aquello me entristeció.


	5. Capítulo 05: Disculpas

**Aoba Seragaki POV**

Tras un día extenuante, llegué agotado a mi habitación corriendo para comprobar el estado de Ren. Estaba muy preocupado por él desde el día anterior, parecía que se encontraba peor de lo que pensé pero no me había dado cuenta, había sido Noiz quien me había dado un toque de atención ya que él si había notado que Ren no parecía estar bien. Me sentí culpable por no haberme dado cuenta antes, se suponía que éramos inseparables, que nos conocíamos casi a la perfección y... no había sido capaz de notar que no se encontraba bien. Por eso lo dejé en la habitación, para que descansara y se recuperara lo antes posible.

Cuando llegué, estaba acurrucado en un rincón de la cama, parecía dormir plácidamente. No quise molestarlo así que me tumbé a su lado aguantándome las ganas de abrazarlo como siempre hacía porque temía hacerle daño si le tocaba o le apretaba con más fuerza de la debida. Estaba tan cansado por las clases y todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días que caí rendido a los pocos segundos.

No sé qué fue lo que me despertó pero tenía una extraña sensación que me decía que algo malo iba a pasar. Ese mal presentimiento se intensificó cuando al girarme para mirar a Ren, no lo encontré en la cama. Busqué por toda la habitación con mi mirada pero no se hallaba dentro, me levanté raudo y salí al salón para comprobar si estaba allí pero no vi ni rastro de Ren. Miré en la cocina y en el cuarto de baño pero nada... empezaba a inquietarme. ¿Dónde podría estar?

Me estaba quedando sin opciones, entonces me fijé en la puerta que daba a la habitación de Clear. ¿Se habría metido ahí? Lo dudaba porque, aunque Clear y Ren parecían llevarse mejor, Ren siempre estaba a mi lado, pero era el único sitio donde no había mirado. Me acerqué hasta la puerta y la abrí con sumo cuidado intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a mi compañero de cuarto. La imagen que vi se me quedaría grabada en mi retina para siempre... Clear dormía con sólo un antifaz en su cara y abrazaba un muñeco al que le había colocado una de sus máscaras. Me sonrojé de inmediato al ver cómo restregaba su miembro duro contra aquel muñeco de forma inconsciente.

Quise salir de inmediato de allí pero antes debía comprobar que Ren no estuviese ahí dentro. Revisé la habitación en busca de mi amigo pero no lo vi, incluso miré en la cama de Clear aunque evité mirar la única parte de su anatomía que se encontraba bien despierta a aquellas horas de la noche. Tras aquello, volví al salón muy preocupado, no sabía dónde se había podido meter Ren. Parecía haber salido al campus y no entendía qué le habría conducido a hacerlo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era de noche, estaba solo y encima malherido. ¿Por qué había hecho una locura como aquella? Debía encontrarle rápido, podía pasarle cualquier cosa si se cruzaba con gente como Koujaku y sus amigos.

No tuve ni que vestirme pues no me había quitado el uniforme antes de quedarme dormido. Salí de allí a toda prisa, buscando como un loco a Ren. Miré por los alrededores pero no lo vi. Aunque había farolas que iluminaban las distintas zonas, el oscuro pelaje de Ren podría pasar desapercibido entre las partes más oscuras, donde no llegaba bien la luz. Cada vez caminaba más desesperado porque no conseguía encontrarle y mi mente se imaginaba los peores escenarios posibles, incluso pensé que los científicos que experimentaban con nosotros le habían encontrado y se lo habían llevado de vuelta a los laboratorios.

Estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico así que traté de convencerme de que era algo imposible, no podían saber dónde estábamos y la universidad tenía un gran sistema de seguridad, no podían haberlo evadido. De repente, escuché unos fuertes aullidos a lo lejos... _¡Era Ren!_ Sonaba desesperado e indefenso, debía estar en peligro y por eso trataba de pedir ayuda a su manera. A pesar de mi cansancio, corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia el lugar donde provenían sus aullidos pero a mitad de camino me detuve asustado cuando dejé de escucharlo. _¡No era una buena señal!_

Ya no podía correr más, así que caminé todo lo veloz que pude hasta llegar al lugar donde debía estar Ren. Lo busqué mientras recuperaba algo de mi aliento, fue entonces cuando lo vi. Noiz lo tenía en sus rodillas y no se movía. ¿Qué le había hecho ese desgraciado? Me aproximé hasta él hecho una furia y le arrebaté a Ren de sus brazos. Nuestros manos se rozaron y sentí una corriente atravesar mi cuerpo con ese simple contacto, me había gustado el roce de su piel pero lo ignoré porque estaba muy enojado con Noiz.

\- Deja en paz a mi perro – le grité enfadado antes de alejarme a paso rápido de allí.

Le oí gritarme algo pero no le entendí bien porque ya estaba un poco lejos de su posición y no quise detenerme para perder el tiempo peleándome con él, por lo que lo ignoré y caminé hasta llegar a mi habitación. Una vez allí, dejé a Ren sobre la cama comprobando de inmediato su estado, soltó un quejido cuando rocé su abdomen y supe que aquel desgraciado le había hecho algo.

\- ¿Te ha golpeado? - grité histérico - ¿Está enfadado conmigo y lo paga contigo? ¿Esa es su forma de vengarse? Maldito desalmado sin corazón, ¿cómo se atreve a maltratar a un pobre animal? -solté casi sin respirar, nunca me había sentido tan furioso, estaba tan fuera de mí que hasta me olvidé de lo preocupado que había estado por Ren.

La cara de Ren reflejaba profunda tristeza, quizás se sentía culpable por haber salido a pasear solo y haber caído en la garras de ese loco de los piercings, pero Ren no tenía culpa de nada. Ladró varias veces mientras seguía despotricando contra Noiz, supongo que trataba de calmarme pero no podía, sentía una furia en mi interior que era casi imposible de apaciguar.

\- No te preocupes, Ren, no dejaré que ese idiota vuelva a acercarse a ti de nuevo, no permitiré que te vuelva a poner la mano encima – seguí con mi monólogo contra Noiz - ¿Cómo ha podido caer tan bajo como para atacarte de esa manera? Es un... - pero no pude terminar mi insulto porque sentí unos labios sobre los míos.

Ren se había transformado en humano y me estaba besando. Me quedé estático, incapaz de reaccionar aunque debía de admitir que... me gustaban los labios de Ren. Eran muy suaves y el contacto de sus labios con los míos era muy dulce, tan diferente de los otros besos que me habían robado, que me fue imposible no cerrar los ojos para disfrutar más de ese simple roce.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Ren tras terminar el beso – No me hacías caso y necesitaba que te tranquilizaras para explicarte lo que ha pasado... es lo único que se me ha ocurrido que podía detenerte – me explicó ruborizado evadiendo el contacto entre nuestros ojos.

Enseguida me puse colorado al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar y también evité mirar directamente a Ren.

\- ¿Q-qué querías decirme? - le pregunté muy nervioso.

\- Noiz no me ha hecho nada malo, todo lo contrario, me ha salvado de Koujaku – me aclaró y no pude evitar mirarle sorprendido.

\- Él... - le vi cabizbajo y tembloroso tratando de reunir fuerza para contarme lo ocurrido y todas mis alarmas saltaron de inmediato, debía haber sido muy grave ya que sólo le había visto en aquel estado en ciertas ocasiones después de algún experimento – Él ha tratado de abusar de mí – mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión – Noiz ha llegado justo a tiempo para ahuyentarle y salvarme.

\- P-pero... ¿estabas en tu forma de perro? - pregunté estupefacto y Ren asintió sin atreverse a mirarme. Le abracé de inmediato tratando de consolarlo – Lo siento, siento que te hayas visto envuelto en esa horrible situación – le dije entre lágrimas.

\- Tú no tienes que disculparte de nada, no has sido tú quien ha intentado... violarme – murmuró correspondiendo mi abrazo.

Me quedé toda la noche con Ren acurrucado en mi pecho, no se separó de mí a pesar del dolor que debía sentir en sus heridas, pero supongo que su dolor emocional era mayor y necesitaba sentir que no estaba solo, que tenía a alguien a su lado. No dejé de acariciar su cabello transmitiéndole mi cariño y apoyo hasta que caí dormido, pero antes de hacerlo, pensé que Ren se equivocaba en una cosa... sí que debía disculparme... pero ante Noiz. Tenía que pedirle perdón por haberle gritado y por todas las cosas que había dicho sobre él aunque no lo supiese. Noiz había ayudado a la persona más importante en mi vida y yo se lo había pagado con insultos.

Por la mañana dejé a Ren en la habitación, ya no quería llevarlo a clase por si acaso ocurría algo y me fui yo solo. Tenía clase de informática a primera hora y estaba nervioso, había metido la pata con Noiz y tenía que disculparme pero no sé si ahora él aceptaría mis disculpas, tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo.

Me senté a su lado en el hueco libre y él al verme cerró su pantalla del ordenador, desconectó los cables y cogiendo todo se marchó al otro lado del pasillo a otra mesa alejándose de mí. Me sentí peor aún al verle hacerlo, pero no tenía más remedio que intentar llegar hasta él aunque ahora sería imposible así que me senté y ya no quise mirarle en el resto de clase.

El ordenador y todo lo relacionado con la informática se me daba fatal, no me aclaraba con estos aparatos del demonio y cuando la pantalla se me quedó bloqueada empecé a hablarle al ordenador intentando convencerle de que siguiera funcionando. Cabreado, le pegué un golpe al monitor escuchando cómo al otro lado Noiz se reía sin apartar su vista de su portátil.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Eres penoso – me dijo – se hace así.

Se acercó a mí colocándose tras de mí y sus manos fueron una al teclado y otra al ratón desatascando todas las pantallas que se habían abierto bloqueándolo. Sé que era impresionante, él era un genio con todo esto de la informática y yo jamás había visto un trasto infernal de estos. Aún así… yo no estaba pensando en el ordenador, estaba pensando en esa respiración que Noiz lanzaba en mi cuello, en cómo se erizaba mi piel y cuando su barbilla tocó mi cabello gemí levemente en su oído sorprendiendo al chico, pero me tapé la boca con rapidez.

\- ¿Qué…? – preguntó sorprendido - ¿Has… gemido?

Ante aquella pregunta me sonrojé muchísimo y salí corriendo del aula apartándole de mí. El profesor me dijo que la clase no había terminado pero yo seguí corriendo, no quería que Noiz pensase cosas extrañas y es que mi miembro empezaba a despertar. Me encerré en el cuarto de baño intentando pensar en algo que odiase, algo que bajase esto cuando escuché unos pasos en el aseo y alguien abrió la puerta de golpe. Era Noiz y me sorprendí.

\- Vaya… ahora empiezo a entender por qué has salido tan rápido – me dijo sonriendo viendo ese bulto en mis pantalones.

\- No es lo que crees – le dije.

\- Lo que creo es que te has excitado.

\- No es por ti.

\- ¿Ah, no? Pues no creo que sea por tu perro… que por cierto no lo he visto en clase hoy. ¿Está bien?

\- Lo he dejado descansando. Hablando de eso – le dije mientras él entraba y cerraba la puerta de la cabina tras él – yo… quería disculparme contigo, creí que le estabas haciendo daño y no me di cuenta de que…

\- ¿De que le había salvado? Bueno… la gente tiende a involucrarme en peleas y no ve luego que podía estar haciendo algo bueno.

\- Aún así, no debí sacar conclusiones precipitadas y después de lo que te insulté en mi cuarto anoche… te debía una disculpa.

\- ¿Quieres darme una disculpa, Aoba? – preguntó sonriendo – Pues dámela bien.

Me quedé paralizado unos segundos y me sonrojé, porque sabía a lo que se refería, querría algo conmigo, aún no sabía el qué exactamente pero no me dio mucho tiempo a pensar cuando se abalanzó sobre mí uniendo sus labios con los míos besándome con pasión, uniendo su cuerpo contra el mío, aplastándome contra la pared metiendo su lengua en mi boca.

Sentía su saliva y algo extraño… creo que tenía un piercing en la lengua porque sentía una bola en medio. Era una sensación tan extraña pero a la vez excitante. El miembro de Noiz estaba despertando, lo sentía endurecerse en mi entrepierna rozando el mío y no aguantaba, ese roce me estaba provocando demasiado. Cerré los ojos dejándome besar, ruborizándome pero a la vez… dejando que siguiera rozándose como quiso conmigo hasta que metió su mano bajo mi pantalón tocando mi miembro por lo que gemí sin poder evitarlo.

\- Este agradecimiento me gusta más, Aoba, si sigues así te perdonaré.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – le pregunté sonrojado.

\- Que te corras – me dijo muy seguro – quiero que admitas que te he excitado en clase.

\- Lo has hecho – le dije – Me has excitado.

\- Entonces demuéstramelo y estarás perdonado.

Me agarré al cuello y a la espalda de Noiz cuando me levantó levemente enrollando mis piernas en su cintura mientras apoyaba mi espalda en los azulejos, pero Noiz no dejó de masajear mi miembro hasta que al coger mis huevos acariciándolos me corrí en un gran gemido. Noiz sonrió y besándome una última vez me dijo que me perdonaba.

Escuché que sonaba el timbre para la siguiente clase y vistiéndome salimos de allí tras asearnos. No volví a ver a Noiz hasta la hora del patio pero cuando le encontré, un chico se estaba metiendo con él en otro idioma, yo no lo entendía y creo que él tampoco por la cara que puso. Ren apareció a mi lado en su forma humana y yo me sorprendí.

\- Ren… ¿Estás mejor? – pregunté.

\- Sí, al menos puedo moverme mejor que ayer – me comentó con una sonrisa y yo me sonrojé al pensar que ayer esos sugerentes labios había tomado posesión de los míos aunque tan solo fuera por unos segundos - ¿Ya has conseguido disculparte con él? – me preguntó.

\- Sí – le dije rojo como un tomate y él sonrió.

\- Entonces creo que me toca a mí devolverle el favor – me comentó con una sonrisa.

Ren era tan guapo, tan atractivo que cuando fue acercándose a la espalda de un malhumorado Noiz que seguía allí sentado en su ordenador sin entender qué le comentaba el otro chaval a risas, todos fueron observando a Ren haciendo que algunas chicas se sonrojasen.

Escuché que Ren le contestaba a aquel chico y Noiz se giró de golpe hacia Ren algo ruborizado sorprendiéndose por la ayuda recibida. El joven que se había enfrentado a Noiz en aquella guerra verbal trató de decir algo más pero Ren fue más rápido contestando algo en ese extraño idioma haciendo que el chico se marchase de allí con rapidez. Ren era sorprendente, siempre supe que era inteligente y atractivo… pero nunca imaginé que hasta este punto.

\- ¿Qué le has dicho? – preguntó Noiz sorprendido.

\- Nada importante – le comentó con una sonrisa – era Griego antiguo, no te preocupes, los que estudian lenguas suelen ser un poco prepotentes.

\- ¿Estudias lenguas? – preguntó Noiz.

\- No – dijo sonriendo marchándose.

\- ¿Por qué me has ayudado? – preguntó Noiz levantándose hacia él.

\- Porque te lo debía y yo no dejo deudas pendientes.

\- Dime tu nombre al menos – le preguntó Noiz.

\- Zion – le dijo Ren y yo le miré confundido por su mentira.

\- Es un nombre bonito – dijo Noiz pero Ren se marchó.

Me acerqué hacia Noiz que volvía a su ordenador y cuando me vio, de repente pareció pensar en algo y miró hacia donde debería de estar Ren, pero él ya no estaba, tan sólo quedaba Ren en forma de perro a mi lado y yo lo cogí en mis brazos. Menos mal que la gente no se había dado cuenta de su transformación aunque tuve que recoger toda esa ropa tirada que había dejado el pequeño perro y guardarla con rapidez en la mochila.

\- Será cabrón – dijo Noiz de golpe – ha dicho mi nombre al revés, eso no vale. Siempre evita mis preguntas. Un día descubriré quién es ese chico misterioso – se quejaba y yo sonreí mientras Ren me miraba con ojos picarones.


	6. Capítulo 06: Lecciones de natación

**Ren POV**

Después de clases, Aoba y yo estuvimos gran parte de la tarde en nuestra habitación. Aoba necesitaba ayuda con sus estudios y yo, como siempre, le expliqué todo lo que no había entendido durante las clases. Al terminar, los dos nos tumbamos en la cama a descansar después de la ardua sesión de estudio.

\- No sé si regresar mañana a la piscina – me dijo Aoba pensativo – me apetece mucho volver a meterme en ella y aprender a nadar pero...

\- ¿Te preocupa encontrarte con Koujaku de nuevo? - le pregunté apenado.

\- Un poco – admitió avergonzado – Ya lo escuchaste, forma parte del equipo de natación, así que seguramente entrenará cada mañana. No quiero que vuelva a herirte – me dijo con aquellos ojos llenos de consternación mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

Debía admitir que había pensado que él tendría miedo de volver a cruzarse con Koujaku por lo que le hizo junto a su amigo pelirrojo, pero Aoba no había pensado en él sino en mí, estaba preocupado de que pudiera hacerme algo y aquello me hizo feliz. Sentía que aún era importante para Aoba y que no me estaba olvidando o sustituyendo por alguno de los chicos que había conocido.

\- Estaré bien siempre que estés a mi lado – le dije sonriendo para tranquilizarle – A mí lo único que me importa es tu bienestar, no quiero que él ni sus amigos se atrevan a tocarte de nuevo pero... - apoyé mi frente contra la suya acariciando su mejilla también – soy un inútil en mi otra apariencia, no pude protegerte... lo siento – me disculpé arrepentido.

\- Hiciste todo lo que pudiste para ayudarme, no tienes la culpa de nada – me susurró tan cerca de mi rostro que nuestros labios casi podían rozarse – estaba aterrado cuando te vi allí tirado en el suelo y no te movías. No sabía si respirabas o no, me temía lo peor.

Quise decirle algo que le animase pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen sus labios tan cerca de los míos. Ya los había probado una vez y me habían encantado. Ahora me volvían a tentar para que los capturase y los degustara de nuevo pero esta vez durante más tiempo y mayor profundidad.

Hice acopio de todas las fuerzas que tenía para alejarme, no quería hacerle sentir la misma incomodidad por la que había pasado cuando le besé, estaba seguro que no le había agradado besar a alguien como yo, alguien tan desagradable... pero Aoba era demasiado bueno, seguramente no había sido capaz de hacerme sentir mal y decirme que lo había detestado, así que prefirió omitir el tema aunque pude sentir sus nervios en aquel momento.

\- A-Además – tartamudeó nervioso y no sabía el motivo – no creo que vaya a aprender a nadar yo solo. Quizás deba pedirle ayuda a alguien... - y de repente se puso colorado – Creo... que le pediré ayuda a Noiz.

\- Es... una buena idea – le comenté fingiendo una sonrisa.

Sentí una punzada en el pecho, parecía que me habían aplastado el corazón, me había dolido que Aoba hubiese pensado primero en Noiz para pedirle que le enseñase a nadar y no en mí. Noiz no me parecía una mala persona, después todo me había salvado de Koujaku y me sentía a gusto con él, me hacía sentir protegido pero tuve celos de él. También era consciente de que era incapaz de controlar a mi antojo mis transformaciones y que no podría ayudar a Aoba en mi forma humana pero aún así me dolió ver que no había pensado en mí como primera opción. Para Aoba era un inútil, ni siquiera le servía para algo tan simple como aquello. Me sentía triste y decepcionado pero traté de disimularlo, no quería preocupar a Aoba y causarle más problemas.

\- Si él accede, también podría ayudarnos en caso de que Koujaku intentara hacernos algo de nuevo – comentó animado – Me gustaría ir mañana a la piscina, ¿debería ir a buscarlo y pedírselo? - me preguntó indeciso.

\- Cuanto antes lo hagas, antes podrás ir, ¿no crees? - le respondí tratando de sonreír.

\- Tienes razón. Vamos – me cogió de la mano para sacarme de la cama.

Me transformé en perro y salimos de nuestra habitación. Recorrimos diferentes partes de aquella universidad tratando de encontrarle pero no le veíamos por ninguna sitio. Al final, Aoba le tuvo que preguntar a varias personas que paseaban por ahí si le conocían y sabía dónde podría estar, hasta que una le dijo que le había visto dirigirse hacia el aula de informática. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes que era muy probable que estuviese allí, parecía que se le daba bien la informática y que realmente le gustaba, así que ese lugar debía ser como un santuario para él.

En cuanto llegamos, Aoba abrió la puerta y allí le vimos delante de su ordenador tecleando sin parar. Aoba se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado dejándome entre sus piernas, debía estar agotado tras tanto tiempo andando sin parar. Me entristecí al pensar que había aguantado sin tomar un descanso con tal de encontrar cuando antes a Noiz, debía ser realmente importante para Aoba que fuese precisamente él quien le enseñase a nadar.

\- ¿Has venido a por más? - le preguntó Noiz mirando a Aoba con una sonrisa traviesa y no supe a qué se refería pero después me hice una ligera idea de lo que podía ser cuando vi el rostro de Aoba teñirse de un intenso rojo.

\- No – le contestó alzando la voz avergonzado – Quería pedirte un favor.

\- No hago favores – le comentó volviendo a centrarse en su ordenador – Si me pides algo, yo querré otra cosa a cambio y... ya te haces una idea de lo que querré de ti, ¿verdad? - le dijo mirándole con deseo.

\- Lo sé – le respondió apartando la mirada ruborizado - pero es importante para mí, así que... te daré lo que me pidas.

\- En ese caso, soy todo oídos.

La sonrisa de Noiz se ensanchó aún más y volví a sentir celos de él al imaginarme lo que Aoba acabaría haciendo con él. Agaché mi cabeza apenado, no me apetecía seguir escuchándolos pero no podía irme de allí de repente, se suponía que yo era la mascota de Aoba y debía estar siempre con mi dueño.

\- Quiero que me ayudes a aprender a nadar – le pidió Aoba.

\- ¿Sólo eso? Supongo que puedo sacar un poco de tiempo – comentó pensativo - ¿Y tu amiguito nos acompañará? - le preguntó a Aoba mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

Alcé mi mirada y le vi dedicarme una pequeña sonrisa y, a pesar de mis celos, sentí que mi corazón latió de forma abrupta y me ruboricé. Menos mal que con mi pelaje no podía notarlo.

\- Claro, sus heridas están mejorando así que vendrá con nosotros – le respondió Aoba lleno de felicidad, supongo que por el hecho de que Noiz hubiese aceptado.

\- Está bien, mañana a las ocho de la mañana empezaremos las lecciones de natación. Ahora tengo que seguir con mis cosas – le informó señalando su portátil – Pero ya me cobraré el pago en otro momento.

Aoba me cogió en brazos y le dio las gracias antes de salir de allí. Volvimos a nuestro dormitorio y al entrar nos encontramos con Clear que estaba preparando la cena vestido solamente con un delantal y su máscara de gas.

\- ¿De dónde vienes? Pareces muy animado – le preguntó Clear curioso.

\- Sí, lo estoy. Voy a aprender a nadar – le contestó Aoba radiante de felicidad – Noiz ha accedido a ser mi profesor particular.

Vi cómo Clear dejaba de remover el contenido de la olla y pude sentir la tristeza que le invadió.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo has pedido a mí? - le cuestionó afligido – Yo podría haberte enseñado, si querías.

\- Yo no... - balbuceó Aoba – Lo siento, no se me ocurrió...

\- Te gusta más Noiz que yo... Es eso, ¿verdad? - dijo muy convencido - Él no es un bicho raro como yo, no pasarías vergüenza con él a tu lado, pero conmigo... te pondría en ridículo por culpa de mis extraños gustos.

\- No es eso, yo no... - trató de explicarse pero Clear le interrumpió.

\- La cena está casi lista – comentó girándose dando el tema por zanjado.

Pasamos la cena en un incómodo silencio. A pesar de que Aoba intentó hablar con Clear, él se dedicó a comer sin siquiera mirarle. Podía comprender cómo se sentía Clear en aquellos momentos, yo también me había sentido igual cuando a Aoba se le ocurrió la idea. Inútil y desplazado.

Al finalizar la cena Aoba me cogió en brazos y me llevó hacia el cuarto. Le vi cambiarse de ropa y sé que por la cara que tenía, estaba dolido por lo que había pasado ahí fuera con Clear. Clear era un buen chico y sé que quizá no era el más conveniente para ayudar a Aoba frente a Koujaku, pero no había estado bien no habérselo pedido. Entendía cómo se sentía. Me acurruqué en el colchón y traté de dormir pero no había forma.

Aoba también tardó en dormirse pero cuando lo hizo me decidí a saltar al suelo y salir de aquí a dar una vuelta. Andando sin rumbo fijo llegué hasta la piscina. Miré a una de las tumbonas viendo a Noiz allí durmiendo con su portátil encima del pecho y sonreí al verle. Me acerqué hasta él. ¿Cómo sería besarle? ¿Cómo sería besar con esos piercings? ¿Se sentiría algo especial? ¿Algo diferente? Decidí alejarme un poco de él para no molestarle y me senté en una de las tumbonas que había mirando por los cristales el cielo estrellado. Estaba tan tranquilo que casi sin darme cuenta me transformé en humano y me miré, volvía a estar desnudo y resoplé cansado. Odiaba esos experimentos que nos hicieron, odiaba ser mitad perro, mitad humano y no poder controlar bien las transformaciones.

\- ¿Por qué andas desnudo por el recinto universitario? – escuché que preguntaban a mi espalda y me sorprendí tanto que me levanté cogiendo un cojín de la tumbona tapando mi intimidad.

\- Se me ha olvidado la ropa – le dije sonriendo a Noiz.

\- No te he oído llegar – me dijo.

\- Estabas profundamente dormido – le sonreí.

Me tensé un poco cuando Noiz se acercó hacia mí cogiendo con sus grandes manos mi nuca y mirándome fijamente, cogiendo con su mano libre mi muñeca y apretando hasta que solté el cojín dejándome completamente desnudo frente a él. Miró mi intimidad que poco a poco se endurecía al sentir a Noiz.

\- Eres muy raro – me dijo – no me dices tu nombre, no me dices qué estudias aquí, apareces cuando te necesito y ahora… justo cuando duermo apareces desnudo frente a mí.

\- No podía dormir y acabé aquí – le dije pero sus ojos se quedaron fijos en mis brazos y los cogió de golpe soltándome a mí.

\- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? – me preguntó viendo unos leves pinchazos en mis brazos y yo me sorprendí, no los había visto.

\- No lo sé – le dije mirándolos.

Me recordaban a mi época cuando los científicos me inyectaban aquellas sustancias para intentar controlar mi transformación, pero todo aquello había quedado ya muy atrás. ¿Por qué tenía estas marcas aún? Aparté mis brazos de él por miedo a que descubriera algo que yo no quería desvelar.

\- Voy a irme a mi habitación.

Me marché de allí y volví a transformarme en perro en cuanto Noiz desapareció de mi vista. Volví a la habitación y me dormí junto con Aoba. Por la mañana no había forma de despertarme, Aoba tenía una gran energía y estaba nervioso por ir a la piscina con Noiz.

Llegamos a la piscina y me senté en el borde mirando cómo Aoba se sentaba remojando sus pies. Era tan atractivo cuando iba en bañador. Sé que le había visto desnudo más veces, al menos para cuando se cambiaba y él me había visto a mí desnudo, cada vez que me transformaba, pero aún así me sonrojaba cada vez que le veía sin la camiseta. Aoba no era el típico chico fuerte, no como Noiz pero tenía su atractivo.

Noiz no tardó en salir tampoco, vestido con su bañador y unas gafas de bucear en la cabeza. Le miré ensimismado, él sí tenía un físico de escándalo y por un momento pensé en mí. Yo no debía de ser para nada atractivo y menos… seductor. ¿Cómo podía ser seductor cuando era un perro? Aunque me vieran como humano, seguirían pensando en mí como un perro, era un monstruo. Quizá por eso no quería decirle mi nombre a Noiz, para que no descubriera que yo era el perro.

Cuando hablaba con Noiz en mi forma humana me sentía como una persona normal, alguien importante quizá, me sentía humano. No me veía como a un perro, ni le daba asco tocarme, sólo era un chico más en la universidad. ¿Era odioso mentirle para que siguiera viéndome así? ¿Estaba mal engañarle? ¿Era egoísta lo que estaba haciendo? Mi único problema es que estaba confuso, amaba a Aoba, siempre lo había hecho y lo protegería incluso con mi vida si fuera necesario, pero últimamente había empezado a sentir algo por Noiz, por ese informático terco de fuerte carácter con el que me gustaba hacerme el misterioso, con el que me sentía humano.

Le vi entrar en el agua ayudando a Aoba a entrar. Estuvo enseñándole a nadar y yo miraba cómo lo hacían desde fuera. Observaba los fuertes brazos de Noiz en torno a la cintura de Aoba, cómo le tocaba y lo sujetaba para que no se hundiese mientras le pedía que moviera los brazos.

Aoba se puso en pie dentro del agua y le vi sonreír agradeciéndole a Noiz por la ayuda hasta que vi cómo le besaba. Aquello hizo que levantase la cabeza y pusiera las orejas en punta. Estaba celoso porque él si podía besarle, yo jamás podría besar a ninguno de ellos, mis besos daban asco, había visto la cara de Aoba la vez que simplemente rocé mis labios con los suyos para callarle, había pensado en mí como un asqueroso perro que se había atrevido a besarle.

Me levanté de allí marchándome hacia el vestuario y me encerré en una cabina transformándome en humano. Lloré allí encerrado, no quería que Aoba me viera tal y como estaba. Sé que estaba desnudo, ni siquiera ya me importaba la ropa. ¿Qué más daba? Pronto volvería a ser un perro. ¿Qué era yo realmente? ¿Había nacido humano o perro? Ni eso recordaba. Habían hecho tantos experimentos conmigo que no recordaba las cosas importantes de mi vida.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Noiz sorprendiéndome. Cerró la puerta tras él y movió mis piernas haciéndose hueco cogiendo con su mano derecha mi barbilla obligándome a mirarle.

\- He escuchado el lloriqueo de alguien. ¿Qué te ocurre? – me preguntó – Es muy curioso, siempre que te busco no te encuentro, pero cuando no te busco, apareces. Eres muy misterioso, chico – me dijo.

\- Yo… lo siento, tengo que irme – le dije intentando levantarme pero Noiz no me dejó y volvió a sentarme en la tapa del retrete.

\- ¿Por qué vas desnudo de nuevo? ¿Es que alguien te ha robado la ropa?

\- No – le dije.

\- ¿Eres un pervertido al que le gusta ir desnudo?

\- No – le volví a decir ofendido – no he encontrado mi ropa.

Noiz sonrió y se quitó la camiseta que llevaba poniéndome encima para taparme un poco mi desnudez.

\- Así al menos no parecerás tan pervertido.

\- Ya te he dicho que no soy un pervertido, ni siquiera he besado nunca – le dije y él abrió los ojos justo cuando yo me tapaba la boca por el lapsus y me sonrojaba – vale, olvida eso, no he dicho nada.

\- Has dicho que no te han besado nunca y no lo entiendo. Eres inteligente y atractivo. ¿Quién no querría besarte?

\- Créeme, no quieren.

\- Déjame arreglarlo entonces.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos pero no sólo eso, su lengua paseaba por ellos hasta que con fuerza se abrió paso en busca de la mía. Estaba nervioso y traté de calmarme porque no podía permitirme transformarme de nuevo por los nervios, tenía que relajarme. Mi corazón latía desbocado y estaba sudando, aún así… sentía el piercing de la lengua de Noiz hacerme cosquillas en la mía. Estaba explorando toda mi boca y aproveché para coger sus labios encontrándome con más piercings aún. Era una sensación extraña pero me gustaba la boca de Noiz, me gustaban sus besos y, cuando su fuerte brazo pasó por mi cintura atrayéndome más hacia él, quise desmayarme allí mismo.

Mi miembro desnudo rozó con el suyo dentro del bañador húmedo y gemí dentro de su boca sintiendo cómo él sonreía y metía su mano libre entre nuestros cuerpos rozando la punta de mi miembro.

\- Tampoco te han tocado por lo que veo – dijo moviendo sus dedos llenos de mi líquido preseminal.

\- No – le susurré.

\- Noiz – escuché a Aoba llamarle y buscarle por el vestuario.

\- Tengo que acabar de dar una clase de natación, pero espérame aquí si quieres que te enseñe más cosas, chico.

Volvió a besarme hundiendo su lengua en mi boca jugando una última vez con mi lengua antes de salir del baño para volver a irse con Aoba. Yo aproveché en quitarme la camiseta y me fui al cuarto de nuevo antes de que volviera Aoba. Tenía que esconder la camiseta, no quería que nadie la encontrase. Supongo que éste sería mi pequeño secreto porque no volvería a estar con Noiz, yo era un perro… tenía que olvidarme de Aoba y de Noiz.


	7. Capítulo 07: Confusiones

**Aoba Seragaki POV**

Salí de la piscina al no ver a Noiz cerca. Quizá es porque no me sentía seguro estando yo solo aquí dentro sin saber nadar y aunque no estaba en la zona más profunda, decidí salir a buscarle. Al empezar a caminar buscando mi toalla en la hamaca donde la había dejado me di cuenta de algo importante, Ren no estaba allí. ¿Dónde se había metido?

Estos días habían sido muy confusos para mí, yo siempre había tenido sentimientos hacia Ren, sabía que no podría estar jamás con él, era un humano pero a la vez, medio perro, no controlaba su transformación y con los experimentos sabía que no tenía posibilidad de volver a ser un humano completo. Ni siquiera entendía por qué le habían hecho algo así a Ren, él era un buen chico, era muy atractivo, todo el mundo podía verlo pero… lo habían convertido en un inofensivo perro, le habían arrebatado su vida.

A veces cuando estaba en su forma humana seguía teniendo algunos defectos como perro, lamía o pedía que le rascase detrás de las orejas o incluso la barriga, cosas habituales para él cuando era un perro. Pese a todo ello, no podía negar que Ren me atraía mucho en su forma humana, le amaba pero ahora mis sentimientos estaban desbordados y confusos, no sabía si estaba enamorado de Ren o de Noiz, los dos movían mi mundo.

Supongo que si tenía que elegir a alguien… sería a Noiz, con él podía tener un futuro, podía tener algo serio, algo que Ren jamás podría darme, él sólo era un perro, un ser dependiente de mí por completo. Estaba tan confuso y no quería confundir a más gente con todo esto.

Busqué a Noiz en los vestuarios, él había dicho que tenía que ir al baño y aunque le llamé un par de veces, él tardó en contestar pero cuando salió, sonrió y me dijo que ya salía a ayudarme con la natación. Decidí esperarle fuera y es cierto que salió de allí para ayudarme, aunque no practicamos mucho rato más.

Cuando volví a la habitación, Ren estaba allí en su forma humana, creo que se había duchado porque tenía una toalla enrollada en su cintura, su cabello estaba mojado y se había sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Me preocupé un poco cuando no reaccionó pero también es cierto que sentía cómo me excitaba verle así, era muy atractivo. _¡Si no fuera un perro habría tenido a todos tras él!_

\- Ren, ¿estás bien? – pregunté acercándome.

\- No te acerques a mí – me dijo de golpe y vi que estaba llorando – yo… yo no te merezco.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Yo… he besado a Noiz, he dejado que él me besase aún sabiendo lo que tú sientes por él. Lo siento, Aoba, estoy confuso, ya no sé qué es lo que me ocurre.

Aquello me dejó en shock un momento mientras Ren seguía llorando y me acerqué hasta él agachándome frente a él, cogiendo sus mejillas y notando que estaba helado.

\- Vamos, ven conmigo, tienes que secarte y vestirte. Estás cogiendo frío.

\- Yo… da igual, Aoba, pronto volveré a ser sólo un perro, una mascota. No quiero meterme en medio de tu relación con Noiz.

\- Yo no tengo nada con él – le dije – estoy un poco confuso, igual que tú pero es normal, Ren. Míranos… nos hemos criado en un laboratorio, no sabíamos nada del mundo exterior y las cosas aquí fuera son abrumadoras, yo estaba asustado cuando nos fuimos pero tú me diste seguridad, no voy a dejar que pases por esto tú solo. Somos amigos, ¿verdad?

\- Sí – me dijo entristecido – amigos… supongo.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan triste? – le pregunté.

\- Nunca seré normal, ¿verdad? – me preguntó de golpe – es decir… siempre seré este monstruo que tan pronto es un perro como un humano. ¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo tener una vida normal, no tendré una relación sentimental jamás, la gente me tendrá asco, cuando sepan que soy mitad perro no querrán saber nada de mí.

\- Tú no eres un monstruo – le dije abrazándole – eres mi mejor amigo.

\- Aoba… yo… siento que no puedo ser tu amigo después de esto, estás sintiendo algo por Noiz y yo le he besado, no puedo seguir así, no quiero volver a ser humano.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Ren?

\- Digo que voy a separarme de vosotros, tienes el camino libre con Noiz, volveré a ser sólo tu mascota.

\- Yo no quiero eso Ren, quiero que sigas siendo un humano, que hables conmigo.

\- Hazme caso, Aoba, tú aún tienes la posibilidad de ser feliz con alguien, busca a Noiz, sé que te gusta, no te preocupes por nada. Yo sólo seré vuestra mascota pero… ¿Me dejarías hacer algo una última vez?

\- Ren…

Antes de que pudiese seguir hablando, Ren me estaba besando, había unido sus labios a los míos y coló su lengua dentro de la mía. Me sonrojé al momento, quizá no besaba tan bien como Noiz, él jamás había besado a nadie pero… había algo en él que me gustaba, algo que me excitaba y cuando su mano se colocó tras mi cabeza para impulsarme hacia él y profundizar el beso, gemí ahogando el sonido en su boca por la excitación de sentir su mano presionando mi cabello. Lo malo de Ren… es que habíamos estado toda la vida juntos, él me conocía, sabía cómo era yo, sabía lo que me gustaba, lo que me excitaba y la verdad es que me estaba excitando mucho estar aquí con él.

Cuando se separó me dio las gracias por no haber hecho ascos y volvió a su forma de perro. Traté de convencerle de que no lo hiciera, de que volviera a ser humano pero él no quiso, creo que se sentía culpable por lo de Noiz, por haberme traicionado pero… yo sentía algo por los dos, no sabía diferenciar el sentimiento pero no quería tener que elegir, no quería que esto ocurriera. Yo no podía seguir solo sin la ayuda de Ren y él me estaba dejando en las manos de Noiz.

Sucumbí al final, Ren no quería volver a convertirse en humano y lo cogí entre mis manos arropándolo con las mantas. Seguía helado de haberse quedado tanto tiempo allí solo medio desnudo tras su ducha. Cuando empezó a coger calor, se durmió profundamente y me quedé allí mirándole mientras acariciaba su pelaje. ¿Cómo pudieron aquellos científicos hacerle algo tan horrible? Era cierto que la gente jamás le vería como un humano, a mí a veces me costaba hacerlo.

Miré el reloj y vi que quedaba poco para que empezasen las clases así que dejé a Ren durmiendo y me fui a la ducha. Al salir, me puse el uniforme y cogí mi mochila para salir de la habitación pero antes de hacerlo, observé con tristeza y preocupación a Ren descansando en mi cama. Me dolía la decisión que había tomado, no quería que fingiese ser solamente mi mascota, necesitaba a mi amigo a mi lado. Salí de allí con la firme determinación de hablar con Ren a mi vuelta y convencerle para que cambiase de opinión.

Iba caminando por el campus cuando sentí que alguien me agarraba del brazo y me empujaba hacia una parte de los jardines que parecía poco transitada. Mi espalda impactó contra el tronco de un árbol con tanta rudeza que mis ojos se cerraron de forma involuntaria debido al dolor que me ocasionó.

\- Por fin te pillo a solas – escuché decir a Koujaku muy cerca de mí – Siempre andas con ese chucho rabioso y, últimamente, con tu nueva mascota – creo que se refería a Noiz y no me gustó que le insultara ni tampoco que hablara así de Ren - así no hay forma de que sigamos tranquilamente con lo que dejamos a medias el otro día.

\- Tú y yo no tenemos ningún asunto pendiente – le contesté serio e intenté alejarme pero un mechón de mi pelo se había enganchado en la corteza del árbol ocasionándome un intenso dolor al separarme. No pude evitar gritar.

\- Soy terriblemente bueno si ya estoy consiguiendo que grites de placer sin haberte tocado aún – me soltó con una sonrisa engreída.

Me quedé callado mirándole con enfado, no sabía si era peor decirle que no había gritado de placer sino de dolor y que descubriese mi secreto o que de verdad pensase que él me excitaba.

\- No tienes de qué avergonzarte, puedes admitir libremente que te pongo mucho. Aún recuerdo los jadeos y gemidos que soltabas con los simples roces que te regalaba – me dijo con arrogancia.

\- Tú no me calientas nada – le contesté sin pensar.

No me gustaba para nada su actitud prepotente creyéndose sus propias fantasías sobre que prácticamente me ponía duro con sólo su mirada.

\- No irás a decirme que fue Mizuki quien consiguió que te volvieras loco, ¿cierto? –me preguntó riéndose y burlándose de su amigo o pareja… o lo que fuera.

\- Así es – le respondí totalmente serio y no mentía. Su amigo no me atraía pero él fue el responsable del placer que sentí ya que tocó y lamió mi pelo.

\- Debes estar bromeando – me soltó sonriendo aún pero podía ver la incredulidad reflejada en su rostro – soy mejor que Mizuki, soy más guapo y tengo mejor cuerpo que él, es imposible que te ponga más cachondo que yo.

Noté la duda en su voz como si realmente se cuestionase que alguien pudiera preferir a otra persona antes que a él. Creo que había averiguado uno de sus puntos débiles, no le gustaba sentirse inferior a los demás, al menos en cuanto al aspecto físico, por lo que le encaré con la mirada sin responderle dándole a entender que así era, que Mizuki era mejor que él. Su cara era de total asombro pero rápidamente pasó a una de enojo y me agarró fuertemente de los brazos empotrándome de nuevo contra el tronco.

\- Haré que cambies de opinión, te enseñaré que soy mejor que Mizuki o que cualquier otro, incluso mejor que tu mascota nueva. Os he visto esta mañana en la piscina… si querías aprender a nadar, deberías haberme avisado a mí, te habría enseñado con un método infalible.

Me inquieté al ver la sonrisa tan extraña que había formado en su cara, no sabía de qué método estaba hablando pero intuía que no sería nada bueno y tampoco me apetecía averiguarlo. Podía sentir cómo iba pegando su cuerpo al mío, me puse nervioso al recordar lo que había pasado la última vez con él y no quería que se volviera a repetir así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió que podía ayudarme a salir de aquella situación. Le di un fuerte pisotón y, cuando me soltó encorvándose del dolor, aproveché para huir pero no llegué muy lejos ya que otro par de brazos diferentes me sujetaron impidiéndome escapar.

\- Me siento halagado, eres el primero que me prefiere antes que a Koujaku – me dijo Mizuki muy feliz abrazándome por la espalda hundiendo su nariz en mi cabello.

¿Por qué siempre acababa en la misma posición con este chico pelirrojo? Una descarga eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo hasta acabar en mi entrepierna y me estremecí de placer. Estaba tan concentrado tratando que mi miembro volviera a la normalidad que no noté cuando otra persona apareció hasta que escuché cómo se burlaba de mí.

\- Sí que le gustas, Mizuki, mira lo duro que está ya por tenerte tan cerca – escuché que se reía un tipo que no conocía.

Un tipo de pelo largo y castaño dio varios pasos hasta quedar frente a mí, me levantó la barbilla con una mano y la otra la llevó hasta mi miembro apretándolo ligeramente. Abrí la boca para protestar pero él aprovechó para meter su lengua con rudeza en mi boca, me revolví para librarme de Mizuki y del otro chico.

\- Mink, suéltale ahora mismo – le ordenó Koujaku que parecía haberse recuperado del pisotón – Él es mío.

Koujaku apartó bruscamente a ese tal Mink y se puso delante de mí con cara de enfado.

\- Si no me hubieses atacado, te habría dejado disfrutar pero ahora me centraré en complacerme con tu cuerpo sin tener en cuenta si te gusta o no – me dijo tan serio que supe que no mentía.

Mi cuerpo tembló de forma involuntaria de miedo tanto por su tono de voz como lo que implicaba su amenaza. No me dio tiempo ni a imaginarme lo que tendría planeado Koujaku cuando él ya me había alejado de los brazos de Mizuki y me había tumbado en el césped colocándose sobre mí y sujetando mis brazos sobre mi cabeza. Estaba asustado pero de nuevo mi pelo me jugó una mala pasada ya que el césped se colaba por él y experimenté una sensación extraña pero inmensamente placentera.

De repente, Koujaku abrió mi camisa con tanta violencia que arrancó casi todos los botones, me moví con desesperación intentando deshacerme de su agarre pero sólo conseguí que se aprovechase de la situación y me mordiese los pezones con demasiada fuerza. Vi de reojo que los otros dos se habían arrodillado a cada lado de mi cabeza y se habían sacado sus miembros masajeándoselos mientras veían lo que Koujaku me hacía.

Iba a empezar a gritar por ayuda cuando Koujaku me soltó gritando y rodando a un lado llevándose sus manos a su entrepierna. Estaba tan asustado e impresionado que tardé unos minutos en darme cuenta que Noiz le había pegado una patada en la entrepierna a Koujaku salvándome. Mizuki y Mink estaban tan sorprendidos que aún tenías sus manos en sus miembros pero en cuanto reaccionaron, se lanzaron contra Noiz golpeándole en su cara y en el estómago.

\- Ya deberíais saber que todos vuestros golpes son inútiles, no siento ningún dolor – les gritó como si les estuviese retando a que continuasen pegándole.

Koujaku se levantó tras varios minutos de terrible dolor y se unió a la paliza que le estaban dando a Noiz. Me había quedado petrificado en el suelo, tan sólo había sido capaz de moverme lo suficiente para apoyarme en mis brazos y ver cómo golpeaban a Noiz. Estaba preocupado por él, aunque no sintiese el dolor, los golpes causaban daño real en su cuerpo, si seguía así podrían ocasionarle graves heridas internas. Debía hacer algo para detenerles, tenía que forzar a mi cuerpo para que se moviese y se metiese en medio y así ayudarle pero no me obedecía.

Comencé a llorar de impotencia por lo débil e inútil que era, lo único que pude hacer fue gritar con todas mis fuerzas que se detuviesen. Extrañamente, me hicieron caso y los tres dejaron de pegarle. Noiz miró estupefacto la escena y después centró su mirada incrédula en mí, aunque ambos estábamos asombrados, yo lo estaba un poco menos ya que no era la primera vez que me obedecían sin rechistar y empezaba a intuir que estaba relacionado con los experimentos que hicieron conmigo. Decidí que en otra ocasión debía probar mi teoría pero ahora mismo teníamos que largarnos de aquí.

Salí de mi ensimismamiento y me levanté acercándome hasta Noiz y ayudándole a ponerse de pie. Nos alejamos de aquel trío y cuando creí que estábamos lo suficientemente lejos, frené en seco deteniendo también a Noiz en el proceso.

\- Parece que se te ha olvidado que no siento dolor, no hacía falta que intentaras ayudarme – protestó Noiz ligeramente malhumorado aunque después cambió su semblante serio a una sonrisa de autosuficiencia – aunque me siento halagado de que te preocupes tanto por mí.

\- Por supuesto que me preocupo, podrían haberte matado – le solté ofuscado – que no sientas dolor no significa que no lo recibas, tus heridas lo prueban. Eres un inconsciente y un estúpido, deberías tener más cuidado…

No pude seguir desahogándome porque Noiz me había besado impidiéndome hablar. No sabía si su intención era callarme o era su pago por ayudarme pero me dio igual, cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de sus labios y del sabor de su lengua cuando se coló en mi boca. Cuando nos separamos tras varios minutos, vi a Ren en su forma humana tras Noiz observándonos y me alegré de volver a verle de esa manera aunque me dolió la mirada afligida que tenía. Noiz se giró para mirar qué había llamado mi atención y su rostro cambió a uno de preocupación cuando Ren salió corriendo alejándose de nosotros. Me quedé congelado al ver las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.


	8. Capítulo 08: Descubierto

**Ren POV**

Tras esconder la camiseta de Noiz, salí del cuarto de Aoba en mi forma humana y fui a ducharme aprovechando que Clear no estaba en la habitación. Me sentía confuso y necesitaba despejar mi mente, por lo que pensé que el agua me ayudaría a aclarar todo el remolino de sentimientos y pensamientos que me invadían en ese momento.

Abrí el grifo de la ducha dejando que el agua helada cayese sobre mi piel estremeciéndome al instante, sentía que ni me merecía disfrutar de una ducha caliente. Apoyé mis manos sobre los azulejos e incliné mi cabeza hacia delante para que el agua empapase por completo mi cabello. Intenté dejar mi mente en blanco pero me era imposible, de nuevo aquel cosquilleo invadía mi estómago cuando el recuerdo de los labios de Noiz sobre los míos asaltó mi mente.

Aún podía sentir el piercing de su lengua recorrer toda mi boca, fue una sensación extraña pero muy excitante al mismo tiempo. Mi cuerpo aún temblaba por placer que experimenté cuando mi miembro desnudo rozó el suyo por encima de su bañador. El contraste entre mi ardiente piel y el frío y húmedo trozo de tela que se ceñía en torno a su entrepierna fue una sensación nueva y exquisita para mí pero, cuando coló su mano entre nuestros cuerpos y rozó la punta de mi miembro... el placer que sentí fue mucho mayor, tanto que mi longitud ya no estaba únicamente mojada por el agua del bañador de Noiz.

Pero en cuanto él se separó de mí tras escuchar a Aoba llamándole, la burbuja en la que me encontraba explotó arrastrándome a la cruda realidad... yo no era del todo humano, la mayor parte del tiempo era un perro, era la mascota de Aoba. Después de que Noiz volviera a besarme y se marchara de allí, decidí guardar aquella camiseta como recuerdo de lo que había pasado y que jamás volvería a ocurrir. No podría estar jamás con nadie... ni con Aoba ni con Noiz, no siendo lo que era, un monstruo.

Comencé a enjabonar mi cuerpo mientras trataba de aclarar mis sentimientos. Estaba hecho un lío, amaba a Aoba, siempre lo había hecho pero Noiz... ese chico había conseguido hacerse un hueco en mi corazón, con él me sentía a gusto, una persona normal y él había logrado que experimentase placer, algo que jamás creí que alguien estaría dispuesto a ayudarme a sentirlo. Pero de nuevo aparecía una pequeña voz en mi interior que me decía que Noiz se comportaba así conmigo porque no sabía la verdad, si lo supiese... se apartaría asqueado como Aoba cuando le besé brevemente para hacerle callar.

Terminé de ducharme y salí del cuarto de baño para dirigirme hacia el dormitorio de Aoba. Al llegar, apoyé mi espalda en una de las paredes, me sentía desbordado por todo, por mi baja autoestima al pensar que nadie se fijaría en alguien como yo, por mis sentimientos hacia Aoba y hacia Noiz, por los celos que había sentido al verles juntos en la piscina y... por lo culpable que me sentía al haber disfrutado tanto con Noiz sabiendo que Aoba sentía algo por él.

Me dejé resbalar hasta caer al suelo al mismo tiempo que mis lágrimas se derramaban nublando mi vista y empapando mi rostro. Me desahogué dejando que todo el caos que había en mi interior saliese a través de mis lágrimas. Estaba cansado de no ser normal por culpa de los experimentos que hicieron conmigo, de no poder amar y ser amado por culpa de aquellos científicos que me convirtieron en este ser incompleto.

Llevé mis manos a mi rostro afligido, no podía continuar de aquella manera, debía elegir entre una de mis dos formas. La decisión era bastante más sencilla de lo que sentía, pues me dolería muchísimo lo que tenía pensado hacer y me costaría horrores mantenerla. Viendo que no controlaba bien mis transformaciones, que jamás sería como los demás, que nadie me aceptaría siendo mitad perro y sabiendo que había traicionado a Aoba, lo mejor era que me quedase para siempre como perro, que me convirtiese en su mascota de verdad... así tampoco me interpondría en la relación entre Noiz y Aoba. Me gustaban los dos y como no podía estar con ninguno de ellos, lo mejor para todos era que pudieran hacerse felices mutuamente.

Seguí llorando tras tomar aquella dolorosa decisión, no sé por cuánto tiempo pero al menos el suficiente como para que Aoba regresase de su clase de natación con Noiz. Creo que se sorprendió de verme así e intentó acercarse a mí preocupado pero se lo impedí.

\- No te acerques a mí, yo… yo no te merezco – le dije entre lágrimas y le escuché preguntarme de qué hablaba - Yo… he besado a Noiz, he dejado que él me besase aún sabiendo lo que tú sientes por él – le respondí arrepentido - Lo siento, Aoba, estoy confuso, ya no sé qué es lo que me ocurre.

Aoba se agachó frente a mí tomando entre sus manos mis mejillas empapadas por mis lágrimas. Él intentó que me pusiera algo de ropa para que no cogiera frío pero me daba igual, ya nada importaba porque estaba a punto de perder a la persona que amaba y al chico que me hacía sentir especial.

\- Yo… da igual, Aoba, pronto volveré a ser sólo un perro, una mascota. No quiero meterme en medio de tu relación con Noiz.

Aoba trató de hacerme comprender que no había nada entre ellos y puede que fuese verdad, ya que sólo eran compañeros pero podía ver los sentimientos que habían nacido entre ellos y aquello era suficiente para mí, para saber cuándo debía hacerme a un lado. Me dolió escucharle decir que éramos amigos, yo le amaba y él jamás me vería como algo más.

Le expliqué cómo me sentía tras preguntarme por qué estaba triste. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo si era un monstruo que jamás tendría una vida normal, que nunca podría saber lo que era estar en una relación sentimental? Ni siquiera me veía capaz de seguir siendo su amigo tras haber besado a Noiz, así que era entendible que me sintiese afligido.

\- Aoba… yo… siento que no puedo ser tu amigo después de esto, estás sintiendo algo por Noiz y yo le he besado, no puedo seguir así, no quiero volver a ser humano.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Ren?

\- Digo que voy a separarme de vosotros, tienes el camino libre con Noiz, volveré a ser sólo tu mascota.

\- Yo no quiero eso Ren, quiero que sigas siendo un humano, que hables conmigo.

\- Hazme caso, Aoba, tú aún tienes la posibilidad de ser feliz con alguien, busca a Noiz, sé que te gusta, no te preocupes por nada. Yo sólo seré vuestra mascota pero… ¿Me dejarías hacer algo una última vez? - le pregunté antes de besarle sin darle una oportunidad de rechazarme.

Antes de llevar a cabo mi decisión quería probar por última vez sus labios y guardar en mi mente el recuerdo de sus suaves labios sobre los míos, del adictivo sabor de su boca y la humedad de su lengua. Me aproveché del secreto de Aoba y coloqué mi mano en su cabello para profundizar el beso, quería hacerle disfrutar, que gimiera por mí una única vez, quería poder rememorar aquella sensación que me había dejado su gemido al ahogarse en mi boca.

Tras romper el beso, le di las gracias por no haberse alejado asqueado y volví a mi forma de perro aunque Aoba intentó hacerme entrar en razón. Al final, parece que desistió y me cogió entre sus brazos cubriéndome con unas mantas mientras acariciaba mi pelaje. Poco a poco, fui entrando en calor quedándome dormido mientras sentía las caricias que me regalaba Aoba, no pude evitar que alguna lágrima traicionera se escapase de mis ojos.

Me desperté sobresaltado, había tenido un mal presentimiento el cual aumentó al no sentir la presencia de Aoba en la habitación. Sabía que debía estar en clase pero algo me decía que estaba en peligro, quizás era mi intuición animal. Intenté varias veces transformarme en humano hasta que lo conseguí, sabía que había elegido no volver a hacerlo pero era una emergencia, como humano podría ayudar a Aoba si tenía problemas.

Salí de allí corriendo concentrándome en captar la voz de Aoba. Otro de los efectos de ser medio perro es que tenía el oído más desarrollado en mi forma humana aunque no tanto como en mi otra forma. Por fin pude escucharle gritar que se detuviesen y sentí terror al pensar lo que podrían estar haciéndole, por lo que corrí con más velocidad para llegar hasta él pero mis pies frenaron de repente a medio camino cuando vi cómo Noiz y Aoba se besaban con pasión.

Sentí que mi corazón se hacía añicos, había sido yo quien les había dejado vía libre pero eso no significaba que no doliese verlos juntos, ni tampoco que Aoba no hubiese perdido el tiempo. Ahora veía más claro que nunca que él jamás me habría amado como yo le amaba y también entendí que para Noiz no era especial, sólo un chico misterioso que había llamado su atención.

Empecé a llorar de nuevo, no quería que me viesen así por lo que me giré y huí de allí todo lo rápido que mis piernas me permitían. Salí corriendo por el primer pasillo que vi. Noiz había salido tras de mí, lo veía detrás así que di el giro y me convertí en perro para evitar que me reconociera.

Clear apareció ante mi por sorpresa abriendo con inmensidad los ojos al verme transformarme y se le cayó el refresco que llevaba en las manos sin poder creerse lo que había hecho. _¡Me había descubierto y eso era un problema!_

Me quedé paralizado, con la ropa en el suelo y yo de pie en mi forma de perro mirándole. Clear escuchó a Noiz aproximarse y cuando yo traté de salir corriendo de nuevo, él me cogió en brazos corriendo hacia la ropa y cogiéndola también. Abrió la puerta de al lado y se metió en el cuarto de la limpieza atrancando la puerta con una escoba para evitar que Noiz pudiera abrirla y al pensar que estaba cerrada siguiera su camino.

Escuché el picaporte de la puerta intentar abrirse pero la puerta no cedió y al momento, todo se quedó en silencio de nuevo. Clear dejó la ropa en el suelo y me dejó a mí encima de una vieja silla destartalada. Tocó mi mejilla con un dedo clavándolo levemente como si tuviera un interruptor para transformarme en humano, pero así no funcionaba. Le aparté el dedo con la pata y él sonrió.

\- ¿Quizá funcionas con pilas? – me preguntó cogiéndome y mirando mi tripa haciéndome cosquillas al apartar mi pelo – Parece que no. ¿Cómo has hecho eso entonces? Eres un bichillo interesante – sonrió con dulzura y me tranquilicé al momento - ¿Cómo funcionas? ¿Tienes algún botón? ¿Un interruptor? Quizá es que tengo que decir alguna palabra mágica y, bummm, te transformas en ese chico guapo que he visto – me dijo y me reí internamente.

Me concentré y me transformé de nuevo en humano, la verdad es que últimamente parecía que empezaba a controlar un poco más y no entendía el motivo. ¿Tenía algo que ver estas marcas en mis brazos que aparecían todas las mañanas y no sabía por qué? Clear se quedó atónito al verme allí desnudo mientras cogía la ropa para cambiarme.

\- No funciono a pilas – le dije – ni con interruptor, ni tengo palabras mágicas, es sólo concentración.

\- Es fascinante – me dijo como un niño pequeño que acaba de descubrir lo más impresionante del mundo.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunté dudando – Eres el primero que piensa así.

\- ¿De qué huías?

\- De Noiz.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Supongo que… no quería molestar a Aoba y a Noiz, estaban bastante ocupados y yo sólo… sólo soy un estorbo para ellos.

\- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo con Aoba? Se nota que le aprecias, quizá es algo más.

\- Da igual lo que sea… no puedo estar con él, soy un monstruo y al único que no parece importarle esto es a ti – le dije sonriendo con tristeza – eres el único que me ha visto tal y como soy y me ha sonreído. Creí que te asustarías.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho? Lo que sientes. Quizá te sorprendas. Aoba no parece ser de esas personas que te considerarían un monstruo.

\- Me considera su mascota – le dije – su perro. Se ha enamorado de Noiz, lo he visto y yo… yo no sé de quién estoy enamorado, ya no sé si me gusta Aoba o me gusta Noiz, es posible que ame a ambos y eso es un problema.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no puedes enamorarte de dos personas.

\- ¿Quién dice eso?

\- Pues… las normas, supongo.

\- Si les quieres, deberías hablar con ellos.

\- Yo… no quiero verles – le dije – me duele mucho verles juntos y le prometí a Aoba que le dejaría el camino libre con Noiz. Yo sólo quiero… estar sin ellos un tiempo y curar mi corazón.

\- Bueno, quizá pueda ayudarte a esquivarles un tiempo, al menos hasta que pienses qué hacer con ellos. ¿Noiz no sabe que puedes transformarte?

\- No – le dije.

\- Interesante. Venga, te dejaré dormir en mi habitación unos días hasta que solucionemos tu problema, quizá puedas convertirte en humano, yo puedo ayudarte.

\- Gracias, Clear.

\- Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre.

\- Soy Ren – le dije.

\- Encantado, Ren – me dijo sonriendo.

Decidimos salir de allí con bastante rapidez, quería llegar pronto a la habitación y esconderme. Me dolía tanto haberles visto juntos, yo jamás podría tener eso, sólo era un perro, quizá debería empezar a comportarme como tal. Estaba pensando en ello cuando sentí una mano que se colaba tras mi nuca y me atraía hacia él. Clear unió sus labios a los míos besándome y al abrir los ojos por la impresión, vi al fondo a Noiz con ojos de enfado que venía hacia nosotros. Yo no quería meter a Clear en problemas, él me caía bien y quería ayudarme, sé que me había besado porque había visto a Noiz, lo hacía por mí, para intentar que ellos se alejasen de mí un tiempo y poder sanar mi corazón.


	9. Capítulo 09: Celos

**Ren POV**

Mis labios estaban en contacto con los de Clear y era un chico que besaba muy bien, pero no podía compararse a lo que sentía cuando me besaba Noiz o cuando yo deseaba besar a Aoba. Pese a tener mis labios unidos a los suyos, mis ojos se habían abierto como platos sin poder dejar de mirar a Noiz al otro extremo del pasillo mirándonos fijamente allí paralizado.

Sentí mis piernas temblar y es que no podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo de Noiz, de verle allí apretar su puño contra los azulejos de la pared notablemente enfadado aunque no entendía su motivo, yo nunca le había importado a nadie, tan sólo era una mascota, un perro, todos deseaban a mi dueño. Le vi acercarse hacia aquí y me separé un poco de Clear preocupado por él. Yo no quería meterlo en este problema, ni siquiera tendría que haber un problema… Noiz debía estar con Aoba. ¿Por qué entonces venía hacia aquí con esa mirada de odio?

\- Aléjate de él – le gritó a Clear y me asusté.

\- Noiz…

\- Mantente al margen – me gritó haciéndome a un lado y golpeándome contra la pared.

\- No vuelvas a empujarle – le dijo Clear desafiante.

\- Pues tú no vuelvas a tocarle.

\- ¿Por qué no si es mi novio? – dijo Clear y me sorprendí de que siguiera tratando de ayudarme.

\- ¿Tu novio? – se rió Noiz – no me hagas reír pequeñajo, todos saben que eres un pervertido y nada más, nadie saldría contigo.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron daño a Clear, podía verlo en sus ojos, sentía su dolor, podía oler su miedo y su duda sin saber qué responder a eso.

\- Yo también lo soy – le dije a Noiz desafiándole – también soy un pervertido y adoro jugar con mi novio.

\- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó hacia mí.

\- Que es mi novio y que no sé por qué te molesta tanto. ¿No andas ligando con Aoba? ¿Qué te importa lo que haga yo con mi vida? Me… me gusta Clear – le dije aunque se me entrecortó la voz por la mentira.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Quererle? Eso no me lo creo – me retó - ¿Qué clase de relación tenéis para ir besándome en cuánto tienes la menor oportunidad?

\- Una relación abierta – dijo Clear intentando ayudarme.

\- Supongo que tengo la misma relación que tienes tú con Aoba, porque andas besándome cuando tienes la oportunidad pero luego intentas seducir a Aoba. ¿A qué juegas? – le pregunté.

\- Yo no siento nada por un chiquillo como tú. De hecho sólo te beso porque te pasas el día persiguiéndome desnudo por el internado.

El puñetazo se lo llevó y aunque él trató de reaccionar en cuanto se dio cuenta que le había golpeado, Clear se puso en medio apartándome de la furia de Noiz. Al final, acabamos los tres pegándonos en el suelo y discutiendo hasta que vino Aoba, quien al ver la situación nos frenó con su angelical voz. Él aún no se había dado cuenta lo que producía su voz en la gente, en mí hacía ya demasiado tiempo que surtía efecto.

\- Parad ya – gritó y me detuve en seco antes de darle el puñetazo a Noiz.

No podía moverme, mi cerebro ya no podía pensar, la voz de Aoba tenía ese poder en mí, el de bloquearme, el de obedecerle. Me había quedado paralizado encima del cuerpo de Noiz pero éste aprovechó para pegarme un puñetazo que me tiró al suelo y no me moví aunque Clear venía preocupado hacia mí.

\- He dicho que pares – gritó Aoba de nuevo - ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – gritaba enfadado hacia Noiz.

\- ¿Conoces a ese chico? – preguntó Noiz.

\- Sí – le dijo Aoba – los conozco a los dos y son mis amigos, deja de pelearte con todo el mundo, ellos no te han hecho nada.

Todo se había quedado en silencio y algunos chicos habían empezado a llegar movidos por la pelea, yo ni siquiera quería moverme del suelo, no quería tener que mirar a Aoba y a Noiz a la cara, todo esto era mi culpa, si sólo fuera un perro… un perro para siempre nada más. Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla y Clear que se había agachado a mi lado a mirarme se asustó al verla intentando limpiarla mientras me tranquilizaba.

\- Ey… vamos, no llores.

\- Es mi culpa – le dije – lo siento, lo siento mucho, todo esto es por mi culpa.

Miré de reojo a Noiz que parecía haberme escuchado y me miraba sorprendido sin entender nada. Clear me limpió las lágrimas y me ayudó a levantarme para irnos, quería irme de aquí, ir a la habitación, dormir y no volver a ver a ninguno de los dos. Quería poder desaparecer de su vista, volver a ser un perro y jamás volver a ser humano. ¿Por qué me tuvieron que hacer ese experimento? Podía haberme dejado como un simple perro, todo sería mucho más fácil.

Aoba se había quedado atónito mirándome pero no vino tras de mí, sabía que necesitaba tiempo para hacerme a la idea de todo esto, que necesitaba pensar, él era quien mejor me conocía, pero Noiz sí se acercó. Ya habíamos caminado hasta uno de los pasillos alejados de la gente cuando escuché su voz a nuestra espalda y Clear le pidió que se marchase, pero él, algo más amable que antes, pidió hablar conmigo un segundo a solas.

\- No quiere hablar contigo – le dijo Clear – eres como un animal, no sabes comportarte.

\- Cállate y déjame hablar con él.

\- No…

\- Déjanos un segundo, Clear, por favor – le comenté con dulzura apoyando mi mano en su hombro – será sólo un momento, te alcanzo enseguida.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – me preguntó.

\- Sí.

Noiz intentó cogerme de la muñeca para indicarme dónde ir pero no se lo permití, retrocedí mi brazo evitando que me tocase y él aunque se sorprendió, no dijo nada. Decidí seguirle hacia una de las clases que estaba vacía y él cerró la puerta tras de mí. Ni siquiera me giré hacia él para mirarle.

\- Lo siento – escuché que decía Noiz – no quise…

\- ¿Pegarme? – le pregunté.

Noiz se quedó unos instantes en silencio y yo también. Creo que no estaba seguro de qué hablarme, tan sólo quería disculparse y ya está, para mí… ya lo había hecho, no tenía sentido quedarme más tiempo aquí.

\- Te perdono – le dije pasando a su lado para marcharme pero cuando mi mano tocó el pomo de la puerta, su mano cayó encima de la mía evitando que abriera.

\- Creo… que siento algo por ti y lamento la escena que te he montado ahí fuera, no soporto ver que otra persona roce tus labios.

\- Amas a Aoba – le dije muy serio y él se sorprendió un segundo antes de girarme hasta que mi espalda golpeó contra la puerta y besarme.

Sus labios eran una de las sensaciones más maravillosas que había tenido en mi vida, en mi vida de dolor y sufrimiento. Sentía sus piercings en los labios, el de la lengua cuando entró a jugar con la mía y no podía resistirlo, sentía dolor en el pecho, un dolor inmenso al saber que las únicas dos personas que podían darme la felicidad en mi destruida vida eran precisamente las dos que más daño me causaban. Noiz ni siquiera sabía mi secreto, ni siquiera podía verme como era en realidad. Si se enteraba de que yo sólo era un perro me despreciaría, tenía que lanzarlo hacia Aoba, alejarle de mí y no sabía cómo. Tomé entonces una determinación, mentirle y no volver jamás a mi forma humana frente a él.

Me separé de sus labios con cierta dificultad y cerré un instante los ojos recapacitando sobre lo que iba a hacer. Me armé de valor y respiré profundamente.

\- Me marcho del internado – le mentí – me voy a estudiar a otro centro.

\- Eso no es posible, el curso ya ha iniciado.

\- Mis padres se mudan – le volví a mentir – lo lamento, no volveré por el internado.

\- No puedes irte – me dijo agarrándome la muñeca de nuevo para evitar que me fuera.

\- Lo siento, Noiz. Hazme un favor, cuida de Aoba, no dejes que le pase nada, por favor – le dije aunque sabía que yo seguiría cerca de él, pero como perro, como un indefenso e inofensivo cachorro.

\- ¿No salías con Clear? – me preguntó - ¿Qué pasará con él?

\- Supongo… que la distancia es el olvido – le comenté – Adiós, Noiz, no te metas en peleas, ya sabes que no sentir dolor no hace desaparecer tus heridas.

Me marché de allí y caminé hacia la habitación. En cuanto entré miré la habitación de Aoba y sé que echaría de menos nuestras conversaciones, pero sólo con Clear volvería a ser humano, sólo en su cuarto o cuando saliéramos al pueblo, nunca más en el internado. Caminé hasta la habitación de Clear y entré. Allí me esperaba él con ojos dudosos y preguntándose qué había ocurrido con Noiz.

\- ¿Estás bien? No te habrá vuelto a pegar, ¿verdad? - me preguntó preocupado - Como te haya puesto un dedo encima, se las verá conmigo. Me da igual que no sienta dolor...

\- Estoy bien – le interrumpí tratando de sonreír pero creo que no lo conseguí.

\- Pues no lo pareces. ¿Te ha hecho algo? - me preguntó con preocupación.

\- No me ha hecho nada, sólo hemos hablado – le contesté omitiendo la parte del beso.

Clear me miró un poco desconfiado y no me extrañaba, seguramente se habría dado cuenta de mi ligero sonrojo.

\- No te voy a obligar a que me cuentes lo que ha pasado pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para lo que necesites, puedes contarme cualquier cosa, no te juzgaré – me comentó sonriendo con tristeza.

Observé su rostro invadido por la decepción y me sentí culpable por haberle mentido, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho. Quizás era mi forma de protegerme, de olvidarme de todo e intentar seguir adelante, no tenía ni idea. Lo que sí tenía claro era que Clear no se lo merecía, él no se había asustado al descubrir mi secreto, ni se había burlado de mí o había salido corriendo, al contrario, me había sonreído y después se había quedado conmigo escuchando mis penas. Y, encima, me había brindado su ayuda sin pedírsela, me había ayudado con Noiz y me había defendido frente a él.

\- Lo siento – me disculpé – no era mi intención hacerte creer que no me alegro de saber que tengo tu apoyo, es sólo que... no lo sé, es doloroso y no quería involucrarte más para evitar que te pasara algo malo.

No estaba realmente seguro de si eso había sido lo que me había impulsado a mentirle pero cada palabra que le había dicho era cierta. Bastante había hecho ya por mí, no quería que saliera herido si seguía ayudándome con todo el asunto de Noiz.

\- Entonces... - le vi vacilar durante unos instantes dudando sobre si debía o no indagar más sobre lo ocurrido - ¿habéis hecho algo más que hablar?

\- Me ha besado y me ha dicho que cree que siente algo por mí.

\- Eso es bueno... ¿no? - pude notar su duda al ver mi expresión de tristeza.

\- Lo sería si él me conociera de verdad, si supiera mi secreto y a pesar de ello aún pensase que siente algo por mí. Aunque me temo que acabaría por alejarse de mí, sólo soy un perro. ¿Qué podría ofrecerle?

\- No creo que sea importante, sigues siendo tú a pesar de poder convertirte en un adorable cachorro – me dijo sonriendo con sinceridad – Aunque puede que fuese un poco incómodo cuando estuvieseis follando y de repente te transformaras en tu forma animal – soltó pensativo y yo no pude evitar que mi cara se encendiese debido a la vergüenza.

Clear a veces era demasiado impredecible, no sabía lo que podía salir de su boca y, aunque podía ser chocante, creo que eso lo hacía sorprendente y especial. Al final acabé soltando unas risas, Clear era increíble, había conseguido animarme un poco con sus ocurrencias. Le vi sonreír contento al escucharme reír y después dio unas palmadas en la cama donde estaba sentado para que le acompañase. Desde que había llegado me había quedado de pie cerca de la puerta así que decidí aceptar la invitación y tomé asiento a su lado.

\- Le he dicho que me iba del internado y que...

\- ¿Te vas a ir? - me preguntó alarmado y apenado.

\- No, sólo era una mentira – le confesé – He decidido no volver a transformarme en humano dentro del campus, lo mejor es ser sólo la mascota de Aoba y que ellos puedan estar juntos – noté la mirada afligida de Clear sobre mí.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Debe ser difícil renunciar a las personas que te importan y no poder volver a interactuar con nadie más en tu forma humana.

\- Estaré bien, no te preocupes – y de nuevo mi sonrisa triste me traicionó.

Podía sentir la inconformidad que sentía Clear en ese momento, podía notar que no estaba de acuerdo a que renunciase a una parte de mí y me quedase para siempre como mascota de Aoba pero no me dijo nada, no trató de hacerme cambiar de opinión y le agradecía que respetase mi decisión.

\- Éste puede ser tu refugio – me dijo de repente y le miré sin entenderle. Creo que notó mis dudas porque enseguida me aclaró a lo que se refería – Siempre que quieras o necesites puedes venir a mi cuarto y volver a tu forma humana. Podemos hablar de lo que quieras o quedarnos en silencio, yo seré tu vía de escape.

Mientras hablaba veía su rostro iluminarse de felicidad cada vez más y no pude evitar emocionarme. Saber que alguien se preocupaba así de mí, ofreciéndome su ayuda y apoyo incondicional aún sabiendo mi secreto, me conmovió mucho.

\- Gracias – le agradecí tratando de disimular las lágrimas que se querían escapar de mis ojos.

\- De nada.

El primer día pensé que Clear era un pervertido y no quería que se acercase a Aoba pero a veces las apariencias engañan. Además de tener su lado pervertido, Clear también tenía un gran corazón y era un buen chico. Me alegré de que hubiese descubierto mi secreto, había conseguido un nuevo y gran amigo.

Clear decidió no asistir a clases esa mañana y quedarse conmigo charlando. Estuvimos hablando de forma amena sobre cualquier cosa que se nos ocurría logrando que no pensase demasiado en Aoba ni en Noiz y consiguiendo que me riese con algunas de sus ocurrencias. Pero mi ánimo cambió cuando percibí la energía y el olor de Aoba acercarse por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio común.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - me preguntó Clear preocupado al ver mi rostro serio pero su pregunta fue contestada a los pocos segundos después.

Escuchamos cómo la entrada se abría y volvía a cerrarse casi al instante para después oír los pasos de Aoba dirigirse a su cuarto. Me tensé cuando sentí sus pasos apresurados recorrer las zonas comunes y después dirigirse hacia aquí, pero se detuvo indeciso antes de tocar a la puerta.

\- ¿Clear? ¿Estás ahí? - Aoba rompió el tenso silencio con esa voz que tanto adoraba - ¿Está Ren, mi mascota, contigo?

Me entristecí enseguida al escucharle referirse a mí como su mascota pero me dije a mí mismo que era lo que había elegido y que así debía ser. Clear me miró preocupado preguntándome con la mirada qué debía responderle y yo asentí con la cabeza sonriéndole mientras me transformaba en perro. De verdad que estaba mejorando bastante con esto de las transformaciones.

Clear le contestó que sí y le dio permiso para entrar. Aoba no perdió ni un segundo y abrió la puerta adentrándose al interior de la estancia aproximándose hacia mí con la intención de cogerme en brazos pero yo me aparté y pude ver su mirada dolida. Aquello me rompió el corazón pero era necesario, además me imaginé que quería llevarme a su cuarto para intentar convencerme de que volviese a mi forma humana y hablar de lo que había pasado unas horas antes con Noiz y yo no quería hablar del tema, sólo quería olvidarme de todo y seguir adelante aunque fuese solamente como su mascota.

Aoba se quedó de pie frente a mí sin saber qué hacer y yo me limité a acurrucarme mejor en la cama de Clear dándole la espalda. Me imaginé que esos ojos que tanto me gustaban ahora estarían cargados de tristeza pero la voz de Clear me distrajo de aquel pensamiento. Le estaba preguntando a Aoba qué le apetecía comer y le pidió que le acompañase a la cocina para ayudarle a preparar el almuerzo y le agradecí internamente por volver a acudir en mi ayuda. Escuché los pasos de ambos salir de la habitación dejándome allí solo, acompañado únicamente por mis pensamientos.

El resto de la tarde estuve pegado a Clear. Hubo un rato en que estuvimos en el pequeño salón los tres y Aoba intentó acercarse a mí para acariciarme o cogerme en brazos pero yo le esquivé y me fui al lado de Clear. Notaba su tristeza y su mirada afligida sobre mí pero me esforcé en ignorarle, me dolía hacerlo pero era lo que debía hacer, no sólo por él sino también por mí. No era fácil pasar de Aoba y no rendirme ante él, me mataba tratarle de aquella manera porque le quería demasiado. Le amaba tanto que sentir sus caricias o su presencia a mi lado era demasiado doloroso ya que sabía que él nunca me amaría de la misma manera, que no podría estar jamás con él y aquello me destrozaba por dentro.

Aquella noche me fui a dormir con Clear, era la primera vez que no iba a dormir con Aoba y era duro, demasiado, por eso no pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Me hacía falta el calor que desprendía Aoba, su agradable olor y su relajante respiración a mi lado, le echaba muchísimo de menos y creo que no era el único. En medio de la madrugada, escuché los suaves pasos de Aoba acercarse hasta la habitación y abrir la puerta con cuidado para asomarse por ella.

Me hice el dormido cuando noté su triste mirada clavada en mí, casi podía sentir cómo me suplicaba con sus ojos que volviese a su lado pero, pese a que sabía que Aoba debía estar pasándolo mal también, le ignoré y seguí fingiendo que estaba durmiendo plácidamente

\- Te necesito, Ren – dijo en un susurro tan bajo que si no llega a ser porque estaba en mi forma animal, no lo habría oído.

Después de decir eso, salió de allí cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Cuando estuve seguro que había regresado a su habitación, me permití derrumbarme llorando como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida. Escucharle tan devastado, me había destrozado el corazón.


	10. Capítulo 10: Separación

**Aoba Seragaki POV**

En cuanto terminaron las clases, me dirigí con rapidez hacia el dormitorio, tenía que hablar con Ren. Sabía que él necesitaba tiempo para pensar después de lo que había visto y tras la pelea con Noiz, pero me preocupaba. Además, aún no había tenido la oportunidad de convencerle para que renunciase a su loca idea de no volver a su forma humana, no había podido aclararle que no quería que fuese sólo mi mascota con tal de dejarme el camino libre con Noiz. _¡Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ese chico!_ No iba a renunciar a mi mejor amigo por alguien que seguramente me vería como un pasatiempo.

Al llegar y abrir la puerta, fui directo a mi cuarto. Imaginé que Ren debía estar ahí descansando pero al entrar no lo vi por ninguna parte. Me puse nervioso, era raro que no estuviese tumbado en mi cama por lo que empecé a preocuparme. Salí presuroso y revisé el salón, la cocina y el baño por si se hallaba en alguno de esos sitios pero no lo encontré. Mientras revisaba cada rincón de aquel lugar, comencé a sentir que me costaba respirar, noté que mi vista se nublaba y que estaba temblando ligeramente. Creo que estaba sintiendo miedo o más que eso, pánico. Pánico a que Ren me hubiese abandonado, a que se hubiese marchado de la universidad sin decirme nada y sentí que las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos amenazando con salir con fuerza.

Mis ojos llorosos se fijaron en la puerta cerrada que daba al dormitorio de Clear. De repente, todo ese temor desapareció sintiéndome más ligero y relajado al pensar que Ren podría haberse escondido ahí para que no lo encontrase, quizás pensaría que no lo buscaría ahí. Me acerqué rápido hasta la puerta con la intención de abrirla pero me detuve frente a ella. Quizás Clear estaba ahí, él había estado en la pelea y puede que hubiese decidido no ir a clase para curarse las heridas y descansar, no quería molestarle pero si Ren estaba ahí dentro, necesitaba saberlo. Además, podía notar que los nervios volvían a atacarme pero por otra razón muy diferente.

No sabía cómo convencer a Ren para que todo volviese a la normalidad y menos después de vernos a Noiz y a mí besándonos, ahora sería más difícil ver que no había nada entre Noiz y yo. Ahora dudaba sobre si era una buena idea hablar con él, quizás Ren no quería verme después de aquello, había visto su mirada destrozada y sus lágrimas antes de salir corriendo.

A pesar de mis dudas, decidí que lo mejor era aclarar todo cuanto antes para que no hubiese malentendidos entre nosotros. Toqué a la puerta esperando que Clear estuviese dentro y le pregunté si Ren estaba con él. Esperé unos segundos con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora hasta que Clear me contestó que sí y me dijo que podía pasar.

Apenas escuché su invitación, abrí la puerta con rapidez y al ver a Ren sobre la cama, me apresuré a ir hacia él y extender mis brazos para cogerlo. Sentí que algo se rompía dentro de mí cuando Ren se apartó antes de que pudiera siquiera rozarle, era la primera vez que hacía algo como aquello, me estaba rechazando y dolía mucho. No supe qué hacer, me quedé con la mente en blanco y permanecí inmóvil frente a Ren viendo cómo se daba la vuelta, dándome la espalda e ignorándome. No aparté mis ojos llenos de tristeza y melancolía hasta que la voz de Clear me obligó a ello.

\- ¿Te apetece algo en especial para comer hoy? - me preguntó y yo le miré sin contestarle - ¿Por qué no me acompañas a la cocina y así me ayudas a preparar el almuerzo? De esta forma, puedes ir aprendiendo a cocinar – me comentó mientras me cogía de la mano y me llevaba fuera de su habitación.

Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, eché una última ojeada hacia la cama donde Ren no se había movido ni un milímetro. En la cocina, Clear me estuvo explicando cómo debía prepararse la receta mientras cocinaba pero no pude retener ni una de las palabras que salían por su boca porque mi mente sólo estaba ocupada por mis pensamientos hacia Ren.

Por la tarde, Clear fue a por Ren y lo llevó al salón. Traté de acercarme a él en varias ocasiones, pero él sólo se apartaba de mí y se refugiaba en mi compañero de piso. Me sentía rechazado y abandonado, quería que Ren me mirase, que me dejase acariciarle pero parecía que él estaba decidido a ignorarme y cumplir su palabra.

Llegada la noche, fui a cogerle en brazos para ir a nuestro cuarto y dormir juntos como siempre hacíamos. De verdad que creía que al menos durante la noche decidiría estar conmigo a solas en la misma habitación porque para nosotros las noches eran lo peor. Era el momento en el que los recuerdos de nuestra estancia en aquellos horribles laboratorios hacían acto de presencia en forma de pesadillas y, entonces, era cuando nos abrazábamos con más fuerza para poder reconfortarnos.

Pero me equivoqué, de nuevo me esquivó y se metió con Clear en su cuarto. No lo entendía. ¿Por qué hacía todo eso? ¿Por qué se marchaba con Clear? Él ni siquiera sabía lo que era y por lo que había pasado, en cambio yo sí. Yo había pasado por el mismo dolor que él, le conocía y le entendía mejor que nadie, entonces... ¿por qué me apartaba de él? Sé que me dijo que quería que aprovechase la oportunidad que tenía con Noiz para ser feliz, pero Ren no se daba cuenta que sin él a mi lado jamás podría ser feliz del todo, él era muy importante para mí y no quería estar sin él.

Apena pude conciliar el sueño durante la noche, sólo dormí un par de horas aunque no pude descansar, las pesadillas me atacaron sin piedad. No fueron las mismas pesadillas de siempre, eran diferentes. En ellas, Ren se alejaba de mí y, aunque yo trataba de alcanzarle corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, parecía que Ren estaba cada vez más lejos y no podía hacer nada por impedirlo.

Me desperté bañado en sudor y me incorporé en la cama apoyando mis brazos en mis piernas flexionadas y escondiendo mi rostro entre mis manos. No aguantaba más, necesitaba a Ren. Era la primera vez que no dormía con él y echaba en falta su calor a mi lado, su presencia, saber que él estaba ahí velando mi sueño y protegiéndome sin importar qué. Aunque a veces nos separaban para experimentar con nosotros, la noche era algo sagrado, siempre nos reuníamos de nuevo en aquella jaula cuando la luna y las estrellas ya estaban en el firmamento, era nuestro momento de consolarnos y decirnos que todo iría bien y que un día seríamos libres.

Salí de mi cuarto y caminé hasta el de Clear. Abrí la puerta con cuidado para no despertarle, me asomé y vi a Ren durmiendo plácidamente a los pies de la cama. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo mientras yo me moría por dentro? ¿Acaso no le dolía estar separado de mí? Quería enfadarme con él pero le conocía demasiado bien y sabía que Ren también debía estar sufriendo pero lo ocultaba. Se estaba sacrificando para que yo pudiese ser feliz con Noiz.

Le observé con tristeza, quería cogerlo y llevarlo de vuelta conmigo pero sabía que no serviría de nada, no si Ren no quería hacerlo y en aquellos instantes eso no era lo que él deseaba. Casi le supliqué en silencio que volviese a mí porque yo era su hogar y él era el mío, ¿acaso no entendía que sin él no podía vivir? Le susurré que le necesitaba y salí de allí antes de que mis lágrimas se escapasen. Sabía que iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento así que caminé rápido hacia mi cuarto y me encerré allí liberando todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.

Cuando me calmé, decidí que iba a recuperar a mi mejor amigo, me daba igual lo que pensase, le demostraría que no me importaba que fuese mitad perro, eso no tenía importancia para mí. Ren era Ren sin importar qué y lograría que volviese a mí aunque eso significase alejarme de Noiz y encerrar en lo más hondo de mi corazón, los sentimientos que empezaban a aflorar en mi interior por aquel chico lleno de piercings. Vale, me gustaba Noiz, por fin lo admitía pero prefería perderle a él antes que perder a Ren.

Debía asimilar que Ren no quería verme y debía encontrar la forma para que me perdonase. Lo más seguro es que ni siquiera quisiera transformarse en humano de nuevo, al menos no cerca de mí y eso me entristecía. Perder a mi mejor amigo era lo peor que me había pasado en la vida, sé que podía sonar irónico viniendo de un lugar tan horrible como ese laboratorio pero… siempre tuve a Ren a mi lado apoyándome en todo momento y ahora me sentía solo, le necesitaba y empezaba a darme cuenta… que era muy posible que sintiera algo por Ren, estaba confuso.

¿Se podía amar a dos personas? ¿Podía estar enamorado de Noiz y de Ren a la vez? Era algo extraño pero tampoco es que conociera mucho sobre sentimientos… todavía estaba aprendiendo a desenvolverme en el mundo real fuera de ese laboratorio así que era complicado, todo era complicado y confuso, Ren debía sentirse igual y quería hablar con él, saber si se sentía de la misma forma que yo. Siempre nos habíamos entendido y apoyado, teníamos que volver a recuperar esa antigua relación de confianza plena.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunábamos, Clear aprovechó que Ren aún seguía durmiendo para contarme que había averiguado su secreto. Me sorprendí, no sabía cómo había podido pasar, quizás Ren se había transformado mientras dormía. También me asusté de las posibles consecuencias, temía que Ren saliera herido si Clear le apartaba de su lado por miedo o asco pero mi compañero me leyó el pensamiento porque enseguida me aclaró que no le importaba para nada y me alegré de ello. Clear me explicó que se lo encontró mientras se transformaba para huir de Noiz. Después de aquella charla, nos fuimos a clases.

Por la noche, cuando entré por el cuarto me encontré a Clear cambiándose de ropa para irse a algún lado. Sabía que al ser jueves era típico irse de fiesta universitaria pero yo nunca había ido a una, ni siquiera sabía dónde celebraban ese tipo de fiestas, seguramente en algún bar o local del pueblo y no estaba muy lejos de aquí. Creo que Clear iba a ir.

\- ¿Vas a la fiesta? – le pregunté a Clear y él sonrió.

\- Sí, iré un rato a ver el ambiente. ¿Vas a ir?

\- No lo sé, nunca he ido a ninguna. ¿Irá Ren? – pregunté ya que sólo quería hablar con él, si iba a ir a esa fiesta yo iría de cabeza sólo para poder arreglar las cosas.

\- Supongo – me dijo pero sé que iba a ir, porque vi cómo Clear guardaba algo de ropa en una mochila.

Era para Ren seguro, él era quien al transformarse en humano lo hacía desnudo, necesitaba que alguien le llevase ropa para vestirse y más si iba a la fiesta universitaria, todo el mundo estaría allí, no era muy conveniente que fuera desnudo por la fiesta.

\- Ya veo – le dije – por favor… si ves a Ren no dejes que le ocurra nada, él nunca ha ido a fiestas ni nada por el estilo.

\- Tranquilo, lo vigilaré si lo veo – me dijo sonriendo mientras seguía recogiendo las cosas.

\- ¿Quieres cenar? – le pregunté.

\- No, cogeré algo por el camino, cena si tienes hambre – me comentó y me fui algo entristecido hacia la cocina.

Era el primer día que iba a cenar solo y me sentía exactamente así… muy solo. Me hacía falta Ren y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo… Clear también, porque desde que se habían vuelto esos dos inseparables yo sentía que mi corazón se rompía. Estaba acabando de cenar cuando vi que salía Clear, supuse que llevaría a Ren en la mochila porque no vi que saliera. Quise asegurarme y en cuanto se marchó entré por su habitación comprobando que ciertamente… Ren no estaba allí, se había marchado a la fiesta, así que me vestí con rapidez y decidí ir yo también.

Salí de la habitación ya arreglado y me dirigía hacia la salida del internado cuando alguien me cogió del brazo alejándome del camino hacia una zona de árboles. Fui a gritar cuando me taparon la boca mientras mi espalda chocaba contra el tronco.

\- Soy yo, no grites – dijo Noiz apartando su mano de mi boca y cuando fui a quejarme me besó metiéndome la lengua hasta el fondo.

Al principio me sorprendió todo esto pero luego pensé en Ren y supe que no podía hacerle algo así. Me armé de valor y alejé a Noiz de mi lado.

\- ¿Qué haces? – me preguntó.

\- No, ¿qué haces tú? Deja de hacerlo, siempre haces las cosas de esta forma.

\- Creí que querías que te besase.

\- Ni siquiera sabes lo que sientes por mí y te atreves a decirme que quiero que me beses – le dije enfadado.

\- Sé lo que siento por ti, te quiero – me dijo serio.

\- ¿Y qué es entonces el otro chico con el que siempre vas? Tu chico misterioso que aparece y desaparece – le dije refiriéndome a Ren - ¿A él también le quieres?

\- Extrañamente sí, tiene algo peculiar, algo misterioso que me llama la atención. ¿No puedo tener sentimientos por dos personas? Los dos me parecéis increíbles.

\- No puedes tenernos a los dos, Noiz.

\- No me hagas elegir, no podría – me dijo.

\- Te lo pondré muy fácil, ve a buscarle a él si quieres, porque conmigo has terminado, ese chico era mi mejor amigo hasta que te metiste en medio.

\- ¿Os conocíais? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- Sí – le dije – y quiero recuperar a mi amigo, así que lárgate y déjame en paz.

\- Perfecto entonces, Aoba – me dijo Noiz enfadado – estoy harto de tus jueguecitos, tan pronto estás bien como te cabreas conmigo sin apenas motivo, estoy cansado de todo esto. Iba a invitarte a la fiesta pero sabes… ya me voy solo.

Noiz se marchó y por un lado me sentí mal, pero era por Ren, tenía que recuperarle y aunque él me había dicho que fuera con Noiz, para mí era más importante nuestra amistad que un chico. Pese a ello lloré cuando vi cómo Noiz se marchaba y es que le amaba, le amaba tanto como amaba a Ren y supe en este momento que el amor era un asco.

\- Veo que estás muy solo. ¿Dónde está Noiz y tu perro? – preguntó Koujaku.

\- Oh, déjame en paz, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo.

\- Vas a la fiesta, sí… como todos. Venga te acompañaré.

\- No quiero ir contigo.

\- ¿No? – preguntó – Porque creo que mientes, adoras estar a mi lado.

Koujaku tocó mi cabello y gemí al instante. Miré hacia Noiz que se marchaba, prácticamente ya le perdía de vista y supe que hoy no me ayudaría, estaba enfadado y no volvería hacia atrás.

\- Así que es el cabello lo que te excita, eso es bueno saberlo – dijo tocándolo y aunque gemí de nuevo, le golpeé la mano para que soltase mi pelo.

\- Déjalo ya, es sensible – le grité.

\- Ya veo, nos lo pasaremos muy bien – me comentó acercándose mientras cogía mi cabello con fuerza haciéndome daño.

Le pedí que me soltase pero no lo hizo, no creí que fuera a hacerlo así que me paralicé, me quedé quieto fingiendo que él ganaba y cuando se relajó un poco creyendo que me tenía, le di una patada en su intimidad provocando que me soltase. Me dolía la cabeza, el cabello pero aún así salí corriendo hacia el cuarto. Era lo más cercano y tenía cerrojo, podía encerrarme allí hasta que todo pasase. Ya hablaría con Ren mañana.

* * *

 _Respuesta para P.V_ : Nos alegra que te parezca buena nuestra historia (somos dos autoras las que la escribimos). Sabemos que ponemos los nombres varias veces, pero pensamos que se repiten lo justo y necesario ya que se tiene que saber a qué personaje nos referimos porque son varios los protagonistas y no siempre podemos nombrarlos de otra forma. De todas formas, gracias por la observación, la tendremos en cuenta para el futuro. Gracias por leer y comentar. Un saludo. Atte: Kaoru Himura y Fullbuster.


	11. Capítulo 11: Fiesta

**Ren POV**

Clear vino esa tarde muy emocionado y aunque yo estaba en mi forma de perro, él me pidió y casi me suplicó que le acompañase fuera del internado. Era jueves lo que parecía ser sinónimo de diversión para los universitarios y nos dejaban salir a disfrutar de las fiestas que se hacían fuera. Nunca le habían invitado a una ni había salido del internado, no se atrevía a salir solo así que me pidió de mil maneras posibles que le acompañase, quería saber lo que era una fiesta universitaria. Yo nunca había visto una pero había leído en la biblioteca del laboratorio sobre ellas. Siempre tenían novelas de todas las clases y daban mucha información, no tenía nada que hacer allí excepto leer, así que a eso me dediqué tantos años de mi vida.

Aoba siempre decía que yo era muy listo, en realidad no lo era… era simplemente un gran aburrimiento en aquella habitación encerrado que me llevó a leer para mantenerme ocupado y distraído. Acepté ir con él moviendo la cola enérgicamente y dando algún ladrido.

Desde que me había separado un poco de Aoba me sentía más tranquilo y calmado aunque también triste, echaba de menos a mi amigo, a mi mejor amigo, al chico del que me había enamorado o al menos uno de ellos. Seguía pensando todas las noches en Aoba y en Noiz, seguramente estarían juntos y trataba de pensar en ello, de alegrarme por ellos.

Clear estuvo hablando un rato con Aoba esa tarde y luego me metió en su mochila para llevarme fuera del internado. Salimos de la habitación y me mantuve en silencio aunque seguía entristecido por estar haciendo algo así a Aoba, él no se lo merecía pero no podía seguir viendo juntos a esos dos.

Salimos del internado y una vez fuera me transformé de nuevo en humano. Clear llevaba en su bolsa algo de ropa para mí y me vestí con rapidez siguiéndole hacia uno de los bares del pueblo. Cuando llegamos, todos los estudiantes estaban por allí medio borrachos haciendo locuras, algunos hasta se iban desvistiendo por el camino, otros aprovechaban para buscar chicas y enrollarse con ellas, era una locura pero yo seguí a Clear.

En una zona algo más apartada había un billar, ese juego me gustaba, nunca había jugado en una mesa de verdad pero leí del juego en los libros y había practicado en el suelo utilizando el palo de una escoba. Sé que no era lo mismo pero… quería probar la mesa y Clear lo notó en mis ojos en cuanto me miró.

\- Vamos, te enseñaré a jugar – me dijo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Podemos jugar? – le pregunté ilusionado.

\- Claro que sí.

Clear iba a ir a pedir un par de cervezas pero preferí hacerlo yo, pocas veces podía aguantar tanto tiempo en mi forma humana. Era extraño la mejora que había dado desde que escapé del laboratorio pero también me preocupaban las marcas que aparecían todas las mañanas en mis brazos. Ahora me ponía manga larga sólo para cubrirlas, no entendía qué eran esas marcas, pero cada vez se me daba mejor la transformación. Pedí las cervezas, era la primera vez que conseguía hablar con una desconocida y encima… trató de ligar conmigo, algo que me sorprendió pero a la vez me halagó, jamás me había ocurrido algo así. La chica me invitó a la cerveza y no me perdió ojo de encima hasta que llegué a la mesa de billar con Clear.

Empezamos a jugar y era bastante complicado, no se parecía mucho a mi billar improvisado en el suelo con unos palos de escoba, pero quería jugar… quería aprender, yo siempre había tenido una mente curiosa. No conseguía meter las bolas pero Clear tuvo que marcharse cuando unos compañeros le llamaron. Le dije que no se preocupase, que llegaría al internado en cuanto acabase la partida, sabía la dirección. Él me sonrió y yo seguí tomando mi cerveza y practicando. Acabé jugando con unos chicos y empecé a cogerle el tranquillo, ya empezaba a ganar y disfrutaba con este juego. Me sorprendió cuando una cerveza golpeó la mesa a mi lado y me giré para encontrarme con Noiz algo bebido.

\- Largo – les dijo a los demás y todos al verle dejaron los palos y se marcharon.

\- ¿Vienes a pelear conmigo de nuevo? – le pregunté encarándole.

\- No, vengo a jugar contigo.

\- Estás borracho – le remarqué.

\- Si, pero en parte es tu culpa, Aoba no quiere saber nada de mí y todo porque tú te enfadaste con él al parecer. ¿Erais amigos?

\- Sí, lo éramos. De todas formas es idiota, ya le dije que tenía el camino libre contigo, no sé por qué sigue insistiendo en esto.

\- Porque no quiere hacerte daño, quiere recuperar tu amistad y es capaz de mandarme a mí al infierno por ti. Lo que no me explico… ¿Cómo podéis ser tan malditamente seductores? Me estáis volviendo loco. Me confundís.

\- Te lo resolveré muy rápido, ve con Aoba. Le amas y él te ama.

\- Tú también me amas, puedo sentirlo y siénteme tú a mí – dijo cogiendo mi mano para llevarla hasta su pecho y sentir cómo latía – se mueve por vosotros, por ti.

\- Deja de decir esas cosas, Noiz.

\- Dame una oportunidad.

\- No. Vuelve con Aoba.

Noiz se colocó tras de mí y acarició mis manos entre las suyas. Yo aún agarraba con fuerza el palo del billar pero no pude evitar cerrar los ojos cuando sentí sus suaves caricias por mi cuerpo, recorriendo mis brazos, mi pecho, mi cuello…

\- Hagamos un trato – me susurró al oído – si tu ganas volveré con Aoba y me olvidaré de ti para siempre, pero si gano yo… tu cuerpo será mío toda la noche. ¿Aceptas o te acobardas ya? – me preguntó mordisqueando mi oreja.

\- Acepto – le dije porque yo no era ningún cobarde y le iba a ganar. Además… estaba borracho, debería ser fácil.

Empecé yo con el juego y empecé a meter una tras otra hasta que al pasar una vez Noiz tras de mí, sentí su cálido aliento en mi nuca haciendo que me distrajera y esa bola no entrase, dándole de esa forma el turno a él. Cuando comenzó, todas las bolas empezaron una tras otra a entrar en los huecos. No podía creerme que fuera tan bueno y traté de despistarle aunque no lo conseguí, él sólo sonreía. Ni siquiera cuando toqué su trasero se inmutó. Sonrió, levantó el palo un segundo y cogió mi mano llevándola dentro de su pantalón y ropa interior obligándome a coger su miembro.

\- Distráeme mejor de esta forma… si es que puedes – me dijo picarón – también puedes ir preparándome para lo que te espera.

Toqué su miembro sólo con la intención de tratar de despistarle y desconcentrarle pero pese a sus gemidos, la bola entró en el hueco y me maldije a mi mismo por ese trato. De todas formas yo siempre cumplía mis promesas y tampoco podía negar que me había excitado.

\- ¿Tienes un piercing en tu miembro? – le pregunté sorprendido.

\- Un par – me dijo sonriendo – ya te dije que no siento dolor y además… podrás contarme cuánto los vas a disfrutar cuando te la meta.

Noiz se giró hacia mí soltando el palo encima de la mesa y me cogió por la cintura hasta sentarme encima de la mesa mientras me besaba con pasión colando su lengua en mi boca y subiendo con desesperación mi camiseta con sus grandes manos.

\- Noiz – le llamé – aquí no, por favor.

\- Está bien – me dijo – vamos a mi habitación, estaremos más cómodos y será más íntimo todo.

\- Vale – le dije siguiéndole.

Caminamos todo lo rápido que pudimos de vuelta hacia el internado, aunque yo estaba siendo prácticamente arrastrado por Noiz. Parecía que estaba deseando llegar cuanto antes, aunque él mismo ralentizaba nuestro paso porque se paraba de vez en cuando para robarme besos demasiado ansiosos y voraces. La verdad es que me alegraba que lo hiciese, no sólo porque disfrutaba de sus besos sino porque retrasaba el momento en el que tendría que cruzar la puerta de su dormitorio para cumplir mi parte del trato al haber perdido.

Necesitaba aquellos pequeños momentos para tranquilizarme y mentalizarme de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir entre Noiz y yo, ya que había una parte de mí que estaba aterrorizada. Yo no tenía experiencia en el sexo, jamás me había acostado con alguien y ésta iba a ser mi primera vez. Había leído algunos libros sobre sexo por curiosidad y para informarme sobre el tema, así que había aprendido lo básico pero jamás lo había puesto en práctica y no sabía si lo iba a hacer bien o no, aunque había otro aspecto que me ponía todavía más nervioso y era el tema del dolor.

No podía evitar asustarme por el dolor que se suponía que iba a sentir cuando Noiz metiera su miembro en mí, al menos es lo que había leído, que las primeras veces dolía mucho. Supongo que era lógico tener miedo al dolor después de todo el sufrimiento físico y psicológico que había padecido durante mi estadía con Aoba en aquellos laboratorios, toda mi vida había sido dolor y no quería tener que volver a sentirlo.

Para empeorar mi estado, había otra parte de mí que se sentía culpable por estar haciéndole algo como esto a Aoba, sentía que lo estaba traicionando aunque él hubiese elegido ser un cabezota y alejar a Noiz de su lado. Sé que no eran nada pero sabía lo que Aoba sentía por él, sabía que quería a Noiz aunque lo negase.

Mis pensamientos sobre Aoba fueron interrumpidos por la boca de Noiz quien devoraba mis labios desesperado. Sentir su húmeda y cálida lengua colarse en mi boca y enredarse con la mía hizo que mi culpabilidad se esfumara y me olvidara de ella. No podía negar lo mucho que me gustaba ese chico ni cuánto estaba deseando cumplir con mi palabra, porque pese a todas aquellas dudas, no me iba a acobardar e iba a seguir adelante con aquella excitante locura.

\- Por fin estamos aquí, ahora no podrás poner ninguna excusa para librarte de mí, quiero mi premio - me dijo Noiz con una sonrisa juguetona al llegar a su habitación en la residencia.

\- No tenía intención de retractarme del trato, ya te he dicho que yo cumplo con mi palabra – le contesté en el mismo tono que él había usado.

\- De acuerdo, una vez crucemos esta puerta no habrá vuelta atrás, ¿entendido? - me susurró en el oído y yo asentí con la cabeza.

Noiz metió su llave en la puerta y la abrió, entró tirando de mi brazo hacia el interior y una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y se lanzó hacia a mí para devorar mi boca. Intenté corresponderle lo mejor que podía y seguirle el ritmo. A diferencia de mí, se notaba que Noiz tenía mucha más experiencia y dominaba el arte de besar con gran maestría, lo cual hizo preguntarme si también sería igual de bueno en la cama.

Sus manos comenzaron a viajar por mi cuerpo acariciando mi vientre y mi torso mientras me guiaba hacia la cama entre golpes, no parábamos de chocarnos con los muebles y paredes. Antes de llegar a su cuarto, colocó un brazo en mi trasero y me impulsó para que enrollase mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y cruzamos la puerta en aquella posición sin dejar de besarnos con pasión. Al llegar al borde de la cama, me tumbó sobre el colchón y se separó de mí para quitarse la ropa.

No podía apartar mis ojos de Noiz, la forma con la que se estaba deshaciendo de sus prendas era demasiado sensual, él era todo un espectáculo erótico con todos aquellos piercings por todo su cuerpo. Estaba muy excitado, deseaba tocarle y sentirle sobre mí pero cuando rozó el borde de su ropa interior y se la quitó, me quedé paralizado del miedo. A mi mente acudió todo lo que había leído sobre el sexo y lo mucho que dolía las primeras veces y me puse muy nervioso. Si supuestamente dolía tanto con un pene de tamaño medio, ¿cuán doloroso iba a ser para mí con aquel enorme miembro y encima con dos piercings en la punta?

Creo que Noiz se dio cuenta de lo que me ocurría porque borró su sonrisa de prepotencia y se acercó hasta la cama subiéndose sobre mí con una expresión seria.

\- Recuerdo que me dijiste que nadie te había tocado y sé perfectamente que el hecho de que yo sea incapaz de sentir dolor no quiere decir que los demás no lo sientan, así que trataré de prepararte lo mejor que pueda para que te duela lo mínimo posible – quiso tranquilizarme y lo consiguió, al menos en gran parte.

Aún sentía lo que creía que eran nervios normales por perder mi virginidad pero todo el miedo por el dolor se esfumó con sólo oírle decir aquello.

\- Gracias – apenas pude murmurar.

\- De nada – me contestó – Ahora sigamos, ya te había advertido que una vez estuviésemos aquí no había vuelta atrás – me recordó volviendo a sonreír de forma traviesa.

Noiz se apresuró a quitarme la ropa que llevaba hasta dejarme en la misma condición que él estaba. No perdió el tiempo y se abalanzó sobre mi cuello para lamerlo a la vez que sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo desnudo.

\- No sabes cuánto deseaba hacer esto desde la primera vez que te vi así. Me has estado tentando muchas veces con este irresistible cuerpo que tienes, me dan ganas de poseerlo una y otra vez – me dijo antes de comenzar a bajar y recorrer mi torso con su lengua.

\- Pues ya puedes cumplir tu deseo – le respondí como pude porque mi respiración empezaba a descompasarse.

Intensos jadeos salieron de mi garganta cuando el piercing que Noiz tenía en su traviesa lengua alcanzó uno de mis pezones y se dedicó a jugar con él. Era una sensación extraña pero muy placentera y no pude evitar pensar en el inmenso placer que debería sentir si Noiz hiciera lo mismo en mi miembro. Pareció que Noiz me leyó la mente porque comenzó a viajar cada vez más abajo, dirección a mi entrepierna. Noté cómo mi miembro se excitó aún más y se endurecía tanto que comenzaba a doler.

\- Mira quién está deseando ser atendido – me dijo con burla al ver que mi pene se agrandaba más – será mejor que no le haga esperar.

Dicho esto, Noiz engulló mi virilidad y pude sentir cómo su piercing paseaba por toda la punta, concentrándose en la parte donde comenzaba a salir mi líquido preseminal. Quise gritar de placer pero temía que pudieran escucharme los estudiantes que no hubiesen salido de fiesta, no quería que supiesen lo que estaba pasando aquí dentro, así que me tapé la boca con mi mano para ahogar el ronco gemido que solté.

Siguió lamiendo y succionando toda mi longitud de arriba a abajo y traté de enfocar mi vista en los movimientos que hacía Noiz, era imagen muy provocativa. Noté que estaba llegando al orgasmo y sentí la urgencia y necesidad de más. No fui consciente de que mi cadera se movía sola para profundizar el contacto y aumentar el ritmo hasta que Noiz me sujetó deteniéndome y se separó de mí.

\- Lo siento, aunque me encantaría probarte entero, no puedo dejar que te corras – me comentó sonriendo – si lo haces ahora, no podremos disfrutar de la mejor parte. Sólo sentirías dolor y yo quiero hacerte gozar.

Subió hasta llegar a mis labios y los capturó en un demandante beso. Tras quedarnos sin aire, se separó de mí y sacó de un cajón de la mesita un bote que supuse debía ser lubricante. Me colocó en una mejor posición y me abrió las piernas para ponerse en medio, le vi embadurnarse los dedos con el lubricante y se inclinó sobre mí para besarme mientras introducía uno de ellos en mi entrada.

Estuvo moviéndolo dentro de mí hasta que metió el segundo dedo y repitió el proceso hasta tener tres dedos en mi interior. Cuando creyó que mi entrada estaba ensanchada y preparada para meter algo de más grosor, sacó sus dedos y se untó gran cantidad de lubricante en su pene. Al terminar, sujetó su miembro con su mano para dirigirlo hacia mi orificio pero antes de que llegara le detuve.

\- Ya te había advertido que no había vuelta atrás – me dijo claramente molesto por haberle interrumpido en un momento tan delicado.

\- No es eso – le aclaré antes de que se enfadase – es sólo que deberías ponerte un condón.

Noiz bufó pero no se negó a mi petición. Sabía los riesgos que conllevaba el sexo sin protección e intuía que Noiz había estado con más personas pero no podía estar seguro si se había protegido con ellos, por lo que no quería arriesgarme a averiguarlo de una forma nada agradable. Esperaba que el preservativo no se rompiera con los piercings.

Cuando terminó de prepararse de nuevo, me fue penetrando poco a poco. No podía decir que no sintiese nada de dolor, pero con todo lo que había hecho Noiz para dilatarme, ese dolor era ínfimo y mucho menor de lo que me temía. Terminó de introducir todo su miembro en mí y comenzó a moverse de manera lenta y pausada para que me acostumbrase a aquella invasión. Tras unos cuantos envites, el dolor fue sustituido por un inmenso placer y acabé enrollando mis piernas alrededor de la cintura de Noiz mientras me deslizaba un poco para poder besar sus pectorales.

Aumentó la velocidad de las penetraciones cuando atrapé uno de los piercings que tenía en su pezón y tiré de él con mis dientes. Supuse que eso había sido placentero para él y pensé en lo extraño que era que él pudiera sentir tanto placer pero nada de dolor, al principio había llegado a la conclusión de que algo pasaba con sus nervios y no podía sentir nada, pero ahora creía que debía ser algo en su cerebro.

No pude seguir con mis razonamientos porque mi mente se apagó cuando Noiz alcanzó un punto muy sensible en mi interior, le pedí entre gemidos y jadeos que golpeara en el mismo sitio y él me obedeció con aquella arrogante sonrisa antes de apoderarse de mi boca. Tras varios profundos y rápidos movimientos más, Noiz alcanzó el clímax corriéndose en mí y varios segundos después le acompañé con un fuerte grito manchando nuestros abdómenes con mi semen. Se dejó caer sobre mí aún tembloroso por el orgasmo y me volvió a besar pero esta vez con dulzura y aquello me sorprendió.

\- ¿Te ha dolido mucho? - me preguntó y pude notar su preocupación. Sentí calor en mi pecho y le sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza – Me alegro, así podremos repetirlo en más ocasiones.

Ambos sonreímos y Noiz salió de mí, se levantó para quitarse el preservativo y lo tiró a una papelera que había. Después, volvió a la cama y se tumbó a mi lado, nos tapó con la sábana y me estrechó entre sus brazos mientras cerraba los ojos cansado. Observé su tranquilo rostro mientras lo acariciaba hasta que mis párpados no pudieron más y acabé durmiéndome.

Un tremendo grito me despertó de repente, miré a mi alrededor preocupado y vi que Noiz estaba de pie fuera de la cama con una expresión de desconcierto. Quise preguntarle qué le pasaba pero en lugar de eso, de mi garganta salió un ladrido. Me quedé paralizado... Noiz había descubierto la verdad sobre mí.


	12. Capítulo 12: Errores

**Noiz POV**

Había sido una buena noche, por fin veía utilidad a esto de haber aprendido a jugar al billar. Últimamente no sé qué me estaba ocurriendo, ¿cómo podían gustarme dos chicos a la vez? Aoba era amable y cariñoso… muy inocente cuando no estaba enfadado porque también tenía su carácter y luego estaba ese chico misterioso que se negaba a decirme su nombre. Aparecía cuando más le necesitaba, me ayudaba y era tan misterioso que me atraía sin poder evitarlo. Era un chico enigmático y a la vez… sensible, le había visto llorar en aquel baño a escondidas y cuando le besaba sentía ese cosquilleo, sentía cómo a él también le gustaba pero se reprimía, por algún motivo lo hacía y empezaba a pensar que era por Aoba.

Estaba jugando con dos chicos estupendos pero es que no podía decidirme, me gustaban los dos. ¿Por qué no podía quedarme con ambos? Ahora tenía a Aoba enfadado conmigo, creo que porque era amigo del chico misterioso y para no causarle daño a él renunciaba a mí. _¡Era lo que me faltaba!_

Cuando encontré a mi chico misterioso en aquel bar después de la discusión con Aoba, lo vi como si el destino me estuviera diciendo algo, como si me estuviera llevando a él por algún motivo. Él estaba allí jugando al billar con aquellos tipos del bar y aproveché en ir a hablar con él o a intentar ligar con él al menos. Para mi sorpresa estaba más amigable de lo que estuvo Aoba, eso me alegró. Con Aoba todo era complicado y me había afectado un poco todo lo que había dicho y cómo deseaba alejarse de mí, pero ahí estaba ahora alguien que me alegraba el desastroso día que llevaba.

Acabé en la habitación con él y es que no podía remediarlo, me gustaba ese chico y que fuera tan lanzado sin echarse nunca hacia atrás me llamaba aún más la atención. La mayor sorpresa me la llevé por la mañana y es que pensaba que ésta sería la mejor noche de mi vida, no esperé que el despertar fuera todo lo contrario, me encontré al perro de Aoba a mi lado acurrucado entre mis brazos y del susto que me di, grité sin poder remediarlo y me alejé del perro sorprendido.

Lo primero que pensé es que alguien me estaba gastando una broma, seguro que ese chico había hecho un cambiazo y él se había ido a su cuarto dejándome aquí a Ren, el perro de Aoba pero cuando le vi transformarse en mi chico misterioso casi me desmayo de la impresión. ¿Eso era posible? ¿Cómo? No entendía nada y tartamudeé intentando que las palabras salieran aunque se negaban a ello.

\- Cálmate – me dijo Ren o el humano en este caso... si es que realmente se llamaba así y el perro y él eran la misma cosa.

\- ¿Que me calme? – le pregunté - ¿Tú has visto eso? Qué narices… claro que lo has visto. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¿Eres un perro o un humano?

\- Un poco de ambas – me dijo intentando acercarse a mí pero yo me alejé.

\- No te acerques – pedí – dame tiempo para asimilar esto porque acabo de acostarme con un perro.

\- Vale – dijo con resignación y voz triste – me ha quedado claro, lamento que te dé tanto asco estar conmigo, me marcho a mi habitación.

No reaccioné y es que no podía, estaba en shock con la noticia. Empezaba a entender por qué jamás me daba su nombre, habría podido dar indicios de que él era el perro de Aoba y no quería decírmelo, me había ocultado un secreto demasiado grande, ¿cómo no podía haberme contado algo así? Debería habérmelo dicho lo primero y yo mismo habría elegido si quería acostarme con él o no sabiendo toda la información, pero no, él prefirió ocultármelo sin tener en cuenta lo que yo pudiera pensar al respecto.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – le pregunté cuando llegó a la puerta.

\- ¿Lo habrías entendido? ¿Habrías querido tocarme si lo hubieras sabido?

\- Puede ser, no tenías que elegirlo tú, era una decisión que me correspondía a mí.

\- Por favor, Noiz… no te hagas ahora la víctima, anoche no parecía importante nada, sólo querías acostarte con alguien y te daba igual si hubiera sido Aoba o yo. Tuviste la casualidad de que yo estaba allí y Aoba se había enfadado contigo. No te percataste de nada ni te importó lo que pudiera ser yo.

\- No me imaginaba que serías un perro – le dije enfadado - ¿Cómo voy a pensar eso, Ren? Es algo inimaginable que alguien pueda transformarse a voluntad en perro y en humano. ¿También te me pondrás a aullar en luna llena o qué? Joder, Ren, esas cosas se cuentan.

\- No me habrías tocado – me gritó y me sorprendí – te quiero y sabía que montarías una escena así si te enterabas, sólo quería estar contigo al menos una vez. Ahora ya puedes ir con Aoba, sed muy felices juntos – me dijo llorando marchándose de la habitación.

Me quedé allí de pie desnudo en mi habitación y aunque ya no estaba Ren me dio igual, cogí la sábana tirando de ella y la enrollé en mi cintura para irme a la ducha. Al menos el agua me relajó un poco aunque mi cabeza seguía pensando en todo el problema con Ren. Estaba enfadado con él ya que tenía que haberme avisado de todo esto. Por otra parte, me sentía mal la forma en que le había tratado, quizá me había pasado un poco pero me sentía muy frustrado con él por el hecho de que no tuviera la confianza suficiente como para contarme algo así, seguramente tenía razón en que no habría tenido sexo con él.

Ese día había clase y para mi sorpresa, Aoba sí vino pero no trajo consigo a Ren y eso que estuve mirando con atención a su mochila intentado ver a ese perrito. Pese a que le tenía mucho cariño… Ren tenía que aprender que no podía ocultar las cosas como si nada, quería que aprendiera que para mí la confianza era importante.

Sí que le vi al salir a comer, estaba allí en la mesa con Clear y parecía triste pese a que Clear trataba de bromear con él y animarle. Una parte de mí quiso acercarse a hablar con él, no me gustaba verle así y sentía un poco de remordimientos porque estaba así por mí, por la forma en que lo había despreciado al enterarme de la verdad. Pero mi parte razonable se imponía y me impedía ir a pedirle perdón porque me decía que yo no había tenido la culpa, había sido él quien me había ocultado información importante y había acabado acostándome con un perro. _¡Con un perro, maldita sea!_

Caminé hasta la mesa más apartada pasando al lado de Clear y Ren e ignorándoles, pude imaginarme el rostro de dolor y decepción que debía tener Ren en ese momento pero no me volteé a comprobarlo. Me senté en aquella solitaria mesa y comencé a comer sumido en mis pensamientos, traté de no darle muchas vueltas a todo lo relacionado con ese chico-perro que me había mentido pero era una tarea imposible, al final acababa invadiendo mi cabeza.

¿Se consideraría zoofilia el hecho de haberle follado pese a que lo hicimos cuando estaba como humano? No lo sabía ni tampoco quería darle muchas vueltas más, a pesar de lo mucho que me atraía su forma humana, pensar en que también era un perro y encima me había acostado con él, me daba cierta aversión. Ya no podía verle de la misma forma y decidí que lo mejor era olvidar todo lo que había vivido con él y borrar todo rastro de lo que pude haber sentido por ese ya no tan misterioso chico. Lo que debía hacer ahora era hablar con Aoba y convencerle de que sólo le quería a él, que ya no tenía que elegir entre él y Ren. Aunque no estaba seguro de si iba a funcionar, me dejó claro que no quería nada conmigo por su amigo, que se habían peleado y quería recuperarlo y, si Ren le había contado lo que había pasado entre nosotros y que estaba dolido por mi culpa, lo iba a tener difícil con él.

Terminé mi almuerzo y salí de allí con la intención de buscar a Aoba, quizás las probabilidades no estaban a mi favor pero debía intentarlo de todas formas, ya había perdido a uno de los chicos que me gustaban y no quería perder al otro también. Me preguntaba si Aoba sabría el secreto de su amigo, supuse que sí ya que lo hacía pasar por su mascota y se lo llevaba prácticamente a todas partes. No entendía cómo no le podía molestar algo como aquello, cómo no se sentía incómodo a su lado. Quería creer que si me hubiese enterado de otra forma de lo que era realmente Ren, habría reaccionado de otra forma y me comportaría como Aoba se comporta con él, pero ya no estaba seguro.

Caminé por todo el campus mirando alrededor para encontrar a Aoba pero no había ni rastro de él por ningún lado así que supuse que estaría en su dormitorio. Tuve la tentación de ir a secretaría a preguntar el número de su cuarto ya que no lo sabía pero descarté la idea rápidamente porque estaba seguro que Ren habría vuelto a la habitación que compartía con él y no quería verle, lo único que quería era sacarlo de mi vida. Resignado, dirigí mis pasos hacia el aula de informática ya que a estas horas estaría vacía y nadie me molestaría allí. Necesitaba despejar mi mente y hundirme en códigos y hackear me ayudaría a conseguirlo. A los pocos minutos llegué al aula y abrí la puerta, me sorprendí al ver a Aoba sentado en mi asiento habitual como si hubiese estado un buen rato esperándome.

Iba a preguntarle qué hacía allí pero no me dio ni tiempo a abrir la boca cuando Aoba ya se había levantado y se había acercado hasta a mí uniendo nuestros labios. Aquello sí que me desconcertó, él nunca había tomado la iniciativa en nuestros besos, era siempre yo quien daba el primer paso y encima se suponía que no quería saber nada de mí. A pesar de todo eso, no desaproveché una oportunidad como aquella, era la ocasión que estaba esperando para arreglar las cosas con Aoba e intentar empezar una relación.

Pasé mi lengua por sus deliciosos labios pidiéndole permiso para explorar su interior y él captó rápidamente el mensaje y consintió que invadiera su boca con pasión. Estábamos saboreándonos cuando sentí cómo su mano desabrochaba mi pantalón y colaba su mano en mi ropa interior agarrando mi longitud. Rompí el beso desconcertado y me separé un poco para poder observar la expresión de enojo que ahora tenía dibujada en su sonrojado rostro.

\- ¿Por qué paras? - se quejó - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sólo te gusta besarme cuando me pillas desprevenido?

Podía notar lo molesto que estaba, no sabía que podía cabrearse tanto sólo por no continuar con el beso cuando normalmente era al contrario, se ponía hecho una furia por el hecho de que le besase.

\- Me gustan tus besos, no dudes de ello y que seas tú el que los inicie es algo refrescante y excitante – le aclaré y vi que su expresión se suavizaba un poco – es sólo que estás demasiado lanzado – le dije mirando en dirección hacia su mano que estaba aún sujetando mi miembro - y eso no es propio de ti.

\- ¿Acaso es algo malo que tome lo que quiero? - me preguntó con voz seductora a la vez que masajeaba mi pene excitándome aún más.

\- No, no lo es... - le contesté con la voz ronca y detuve el movimiento de su mano - o no lo sería si no sintiese que algo te pasa. Puedo notar que estás cabreado por algo más que por el hecho de que te haya detenido – añadí al ver que fruncía con más fuerza su ceño.

\- Estoy perfectamente, sólo quiero sexo pero si no me lo vas a dar, me iré a buscar a alguien que sí quiera follar conmigo – me soltó malhumorado dejando libre mi miembro y girándose para largarse de allí.

Le detuve sujetando su brazo y le volví a besar con más fuerza y profundidad dándole a entender que no le dejaría escaparse así después de ponerme tan duro.

\- En ningún momento me he negado a ello – le expliqué tras romper el beso para tomar aire - me gusta esta nueva faceta tuya pero comprende que esté sorprendido y desconcertado cuando ayer no querías saber nada de mí y hoy, de repente, te lanzas sobre mí como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- Olvida todo lo que te dije ayer, me he dado cuenta que quiero estar contigo y deseo llegar más lejos, no me basta con sólo besos o una masturbación – me dijo un poco más tranquilo – quiero ser tuyo y que tú seas mío, quiero entregarme a ti por completo.

Se quedó mirándome con seriedad a los ojos soltando aquellas palabras con una seguridad y convicción que me volvió loco. Me lancé a devorar su boca desesperado deshaciéndome de mi ropa y de la que llevaba Aoba mientras nos acariciábamos con impaciencia. Cuando estuvimos desnudos completamente, me separé de él para observar con detenimiento su cuerpo y me relamí los labios al comprobar lo apetitoso y tentador que era.

\- Si quieres esto – le dije sugerente cogiendo mi palpitante miembro con mi mano – ven a por él.

Me senté en una silla y esperé al siguiente movimiento por parte de Aoba, me había gustado ese lado atrevido y quería ver más de esa parte que tenía tan bien escondida. Le vi dudar un poco, parecía que no sabía lo que hacer pero pronto se acercó a mí y se sentó sobre mi regazo tratando de introducir mi miembro en su entrada. Le detuve antes de que lo consiguiera y me fulminó con la mirada, no pude evitar sonreír divertido.

\- No deberías metértela sin prepararte antes y más siendo virgen. Podrías desgarrarte si no tienes cuidado – le vi agachar su mirada avergonzado. Le levanté su barbilla para que me mirase y esbocé una sonrisa tranquilizadora - Ven, te enseñaré cómo tienes que hacerlo.

Tomé su mano y lamí sus dedos lentamente lubricándolos bien mientras veía el sonrojado rostro de Aoba absorto en cada uno de mis movimientos.

\- Debes introducir uno por uno estos tres dedos en tu interior, moviéndolos de todas las formas que se te ocurran para ensanchar tu entrada, así será más fácil que mi polla se deslice mejor dentro de ti y sea menos doloroso – le expliqué – Ahora, levántate y enséñame cómo lo haces – le ordené de forma seductora.

Me obedeció colocándose frente a mí y dándome la espalda, se inclinó un poco hacia delante apoyándose en una de las mesas. Tenía prácticamente el redondo trasero de Aoba frente a mi cara con sus nalgas ligeramente abiertas por la posición en la que se encontraba y sentí que mi miembro se endurecía y crecía aún más ante aquella visión. Pero aquello no fue nada comparado al momento en que Aoba comenzó a seguir mis instrucciones metiéndose sus dedos para prepararse. Era tal la excitación que tenía, que mi virilidad dolía demasiado, tanto que no tuve más remedio que masturbarme para intentar aliviar ese dolor.

\- Detente, es suficiente – le dije cuando vi que su entrada estaba suficientemente ensanchada – Ven aquí – y le hice una señal para que volviera a sentarse sobre mí.

Aoba no tardó en hacerlo y, cogiendo mi miembro con sus manos, lo aproximó a la apertura que había entre sus nalgas y fue bajando lentamente penetrándose él mismo. Aquel descenso era demasiado tortuoso para mí pero debía hacer acopio de mi fuerza de voluntad para no empujar y meterla de una sola estocada, no quería hacerle más daño del que seguramente debía estar experimentando en ese instante.

Cuando mi miembro llegó hasta el final, Aoba se quedo quieto adaptándose a aquella invasión y de nuevo tuve que aguantarme para no comenzar a moverme. Una vez que Aoba creyó que estaba listo, empezó a subir y a bajar sobre mi muy erecto pene de forma pausada. Poco a poco, aumentó la velocidad colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros para tener un mejor punto de apoyo.

Yo no me quedé atrás y me apoderé de sus labios en un demandante beso, explorando cada rincón de su deliciosa cavidad con mi lengua mientras masajeaba su intimidad logrando sacarle profundos gemidos que ahogaba en mi boca. Me estaba volviendo loco con cada movimiento que hacía Aoba, estaba a punto de perder el control, necesitaba penetrarle con más fuerza y, cuando no pude más, me levanté de la silla sujetando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y lo tumbé en la mesa que había enfrente moviendo mis caderas con un ritmo profundo y veloz.

Entre gemidos y jadeos, llegamos al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo tras incrustar mi polla varias veces más en su ardiente interior. Aoba gritó en cuanto se corrió entre nuestros vientres, su cuerpo temblaba y tenía pequeños espasmos debido al intenso placer que había sentido, haciendo que sus paredes se contrajeran y apretaran mi miembro con fuerza. No aguanté más y acabé expulsando mi semen dentro de Aoba. Agotado y con la respiración entrecortada, dejé caer el peso de mi cuerpo sobre el que ahora era mi chico y no pude evitar pensar que el sexo con él había sido mejor de lo que me había imaginado.


	13. Capítulo 13: ¿Amigos?

**Aoba Seragaki POV**

Tras escapar de Koujaku y encerrarme en mi dormitorio, me tumbé en mi cama tratando de calmarme, aún me temblaban un poco las piernas. Ninguna de las veces anteriores en las que ese degenerado me había incordiado había sentido el miedo y la angustia que estaba experimentando ahora. Esta vez era diferente porque él había descubierto mi secreto y era lo peor que podía pasar... con la fijación que tenía conmigo, estaba convencido que usaría la extrema sensibilidad de mi pelo contra mí. No sabía si se lo contaría a sus amigos o se lo guardaría para él pero aún así no podía evitar sentirme asustado y preocupado, tanto que se me había pasado el enfado con Noiz.

Me di una ducha para tratar de relajarme y dejé que el agua cayese sobre mi cabello, necesitaba sentir algo de placer después de todo lo ocurrido con Koujaku pero también por mi situación con Noiz y Ren. Necesitaba dejar mi mente en blanco y sabía que de esta manera lo conseguiría. Me excité casi al instante de caer las primeras gotas sobre mi cabello y, al masajearme la cabeza con el champú, no necesité tocar mi intimidad para terminar esparciendo mi semen sobre los azulejos de la ducha.

Al terminar de asearme, me encerré en mi cuarto de nuevo. Me encontraba un poco más relajado pero seguía intranquilo, cerré los ojos y abracé la almohada con la intención de dormir pero me era imposible, aquella almohada no era Ren y yo le necesitaba a él, a mi mejor amigo. Me giré sobre el colchón quedando tumbado bocarriba y mis ojos se quedaron fijos sobre el blanco techo mientras mi mente divagaba sobre cómo podía acercarme a Ren y hablar con él para que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero aquellos pensamientos se desvanecieron al preguntarme qué estaría haciendo ahora mismo en aquella fiesta con Clear.

No pude evitar preocuparme y cierta inquietud recorrió mi ser al imaginarme a Ren metido en problemas. Estaba convencido que él podría defenderse si alguien trataba de molestarle y meterle en problemas porque estaba como humano, además Clear no dudaría ni un instante en salir en su defensa y ayudarle pero... era la primera vez que Ren asistía a una fiesta. Quizás no se sentiría cómodo o no sabría cómo comportarse y destacaría entre aquellos estudiantes borrachos, incluso podría perder el control sobre su transformación y convertirse en perro delante de todo el mundo. _¡Eso sería un completo desastre!_ Ren quedaría expuesto y si corría la voz, los científicos podrían encontrarnos de nuevo...

No sabía si estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad pero lo que sí sabía era que mi respiración era cada vez más irregular y comenzaba a faltarme el oxígeno. Me concentré en realizar ejercicios de respiración para tranquilizarme y, tras varios minutos inspirando y exhalando profundamente, el ritmo de mi respiración volvió a la normalidad. Me repetí varias veces que era imposible que nos encontrasen y que Ren ahora mismo estaría con Clear pasándoselo bien con otros chicos y chicas para terminar de tranquilizarme pero ese pensamiento tuvo el efecto contrario.

Imaginarme a Ren rodeado de chicos y chicas guapas no me agradó, pensar en que intentarían ligar con él y que querrían llevárselo a sus camas despertó un lado celoso y posesivo que ni yo mismo sabía que tenía. Estaba tan concentrado en aquellos pensamientos que me sobresalté al escuchar la puerta que daba al pasillo de la residencia abrirse. Salí disparado hacia la sala común olvidándome de mis celos y vi cómo Clear entraba solo tropezando con algunos muebles, parecía que estaba algo mareado, seguramente habría bebido más de la cuenta. Le seguí preocupado hasta su habitación, temía que se hiciera daño o hiriera a Ren si caía al chocarse con algún mueble más. Me acerqué para ayudarle pero mis ojos se dirigieron de forma inconsciente a su espalda, estaba deseando comprobar que Ren se hallaba bien. Mi corazón casi se me salió del pecho al ver que mi compañero no llevaba la mochila donde debería haber estado Ren escondido.

\- ¿Dónde está Ren? - le pregunté casi abalanzándome sobre él.

Clear trató de enfocar su mirada sobre mí pero no tuvo éxito y acabó cayendo sobre su cama bocabajo cerrando los ojos. Le zarandeé varias veces para despertarle pero fue una pérdida de tiempo, el alcohol que tenía en su sistema le había dejado fuera de combate y ahora estaba profundamente dormido dejándome angustiado y a punto de perder los nervios por no saber dónde estaba mi mejor amigo ni si le había pasado algo. Quise salir a buscarlo pero sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar sin saber al bar al que fueron, aparte de que no conocía bien los alrededores y podría acabar perdido, encima estaba el peligro extra que suponía Koujaku, no quería volver a encontrármelo. La mejor opción era quedarme a esperarle y rezar para que nada malo le hubiese pasado y se encontrase sano y salvo. Me acurruqué en uno de los sillones mirando hacia la entrada observando fijamente la puerta, esperando que en cualquier momento se abriese y Ren entrase por ella.

Después de muchas horas en vela, caí rendido y sólo me desperté cuando volví a escuchar abrirse la puerta con mucho cuidado. Abrí los ojos rápidamente sin importarme que los rayos de sol que entraban por las ventanas me cegaran y prácticamente salté del sillón al ver a Ren frente a mí. Me quedé a poco más de medio metro de distancia de él aunque desease estrecharle entre mis brazos para no soltarle nunca más, había estado muerto de preocupación y al verle sin ningún rasguño fue todo un alivio.

Mi inquietud no tardó mucho en aparecer de nuevo al ver la expresión tan destrozada que tenía en su rostro y los ojos completamente rojos como si hubiese estado llorando sin parar. No me equivoqué en mi sospecha al detectar un pequeño rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas pese al esfuerzo de Ren en limpiarlas. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien cuando se abalanzó sobre mí y me apretó en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Perdóname – me dijo con la voz ahogada por tener escondida su rostro en mi cuello.

\- ¿P-por qué? - balbuceé debido a la sorpresa de su acto y los nervios que me provocaba su cercanía.

\- Por haberme alejado de ti e ignorarte, no debí hacerlo, lo siento. Me he dado cuenta de que tú eres la única persona que realmente me conoce y me acepta y respeta tal y como soy, eres la persona más importante en mi vida y no quiero perderte.

No pude evitar que las lágrimas comenzasen a salir, había sido muy duro haber estado separado de Ren aunque hubiese sido durante muy poco tiempo y me hacía muy feliz tenerle de vuelta, que todo volviera a la normalidad. Le correspondí el abrazo con aún más fuerza y cerré los ojos disfrutando del calor que emanaba su fuerte cuerpo. Permanecimos en silencio en aquella posición varios minutos hasta que me atreví a hablar.

\- ¿Has estado llorando por esto? - le pregunté y sentí que se sobresaltó un poco. Me extrañó un poco pero no le di demasiada importancia, quizás le había asustado al hablar de repente.

\- Han sido unos días duros, no te preocupes – me dijo aún con el rostro escondido en mi cuello.

Ren tenía razón, habían sido unos días duros para ambos pero por suerte todo parecía que se estaba arreglando.

\- Entonces... ¿amigos de nuevo? - le pregunté temeroso por si su respuesta era negativa a pesar de que todo indicaba lo contrario.

\- Nunca dejé de ser tu amigo, es sólo que... - se separó para mirarme a los ojos y yo me quedé sin palabras al tener su atractiva cara tan cerca de la mía deseando que me besase. Creo que me puse colorado por el calor que sentía en mis mejillas - estaba muy confuso pero ahora veo todo mucho más claro.

Le vi inclinarse sobre mí y pensé que mi deseo se iba a cumplir, cerré los ojos esperando ansioso a que nuestros labios se juntasen pero, en lugar de mi boca, Ren me dio un dulce beso en la frente.

\- Aoba, aprovecha tu oportunidad de ser feliz y ve a por Noiz – aquello me desconcertó, no entendía a qué venía sacar ese tema ahora – Estoy seguro que él sólo tiene y tendrá ojos para ti y tú también le quieres...

\- Pero tú eres más importante, no quiero volver a perderte – alcé la voz angustiado.

\- No lo harás, ya te he dicho que eres la persona más importante en mi vida, no pienso alejarme de ti pero sé que tu felicidad está junto a él y yo lo único que deseo es que tú seas feliz... te lo mereces.

Ren esbozó una sonrisa pero noté cierta melancolía en ella.

\- Tú también te mereces ser feliz, Ren.

\- Y lo seré siempre que tú lo seas, así que más te vale hacerme caso y arreglarte con Noiz, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí ante tanta insistencia pero aún no estaba seguro de si seguir su consejo, aún temía que Ren volviera a darme de lado. Dejé que Ren se marchase a descansar y decidí ir a la primera clase, ahí vi a Noiz y no pude dejar de darle vueltas sobre lo que debía hacer, aún dudaba sobre si seguir el consejo de Ren o no. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío y no podía concentrarme en las explicaciones por lo que cuando terminó la hora, me fui a la biblioteca para poder estar solo y pensar con tranquilidad, de paso también terminaría algunos trabajos que nos habían pedido para clase. Llegué y me senté en una de las mesas del fondo aunque no había gente, todos debían estar en clases.

Saqué los libros y empecé a escribir el trabajo que tenía que presentar en unos días. Llevaba un par de horas escribiendo tranquilamente cuando me surgió una duda y salí a buscar el libro que necesitaba. Cogí uno de los libros de arriba y me sorprendí cuando al abrirlo, de golpe alguien pasó su brazo por encima y me enseñó un peine. Me giré de golpe para ver a Koujaku sonriendo con el peine en su mano.

\- ¿Qué tal si jugamos un rato? – me preguntó.

\- Tengo mucho que estudiar, así que márchate – le dije volviendo al libro.

\- Estudiar es aburrido, venga… yo tengo algo más divertido para ti.

\- He dicho que no – me quejé enfadado pero él se quitó la corbata del uniforme y me ató las manos quitándome el libro - ¿Pero qué haces? Suéltame.

Me dio la vuelta con algo de violencia y acabé con la cabeza apoyada sobre los libros de la estantería mientras Koujaku cogía el peine y cepillaba mi cabello. Mis piernas temblaron al momento por la excitación y no sé si aguantaría mucho rato de pie, pero lo peor… eran los gemidos que trataba de silenciar y no había forma.

\- Pues sí que era cierto esto de tu cabello – me dijo sonriendo – si lo llego a saber antes te habría tenido todos los días bajándote la ropa interior por mí – me susurró al oído mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Al soltar mi oreja pasó sus labios por mi cabello moviendo uno de los mechones con su nariz haciéndome jadear el doble mientras sentía cómo metía su mano en busca de mi miembro. Lo cogió entre sus manos intentando excitarme aún más si es que eso era posible.

\- Veo que al final sí te excito lo suficiente.

\- Déjalo ya, Koujaku.

\- Pero si acaba de empezar este juego, vente conmigo – me comentó cogiendo la corbata y tirando de mis manos obligándome a seguirle.

Vi mis cosas en la mesa pero sólo podía seguir a Koujaku que se negaba a soltarme. Me condujo hasta los vestuarios y para mi mala suerte, no pude pedir ayuda a nadie porque la mayoría debía estar en clases o durmiendo pasando la resaca. Maldije esa maldita fiesta de anoche, mínimamente alguno podía haberse despertado, pero viendo cómo había llegado hasta mi propio compañero de cuarto, no esperaba que ninguno de los que debían estar en sus dormitorios se despertase hasta la tarde.

Llegamos al vestuario y cerró la puerta tras nosotros con un gran estruendo empujándome tras él hasta la ducha. Intenté bloquear mi camino cogiéndome al marco de una de las puertas pero Koujaku tiró de mí con mayor fuerza hasta meterme dentro. Lo único que tenía claro de todo esto es que no quería que mi primera vez fuera con Koujaku. Había soñado con mi primera vez… y siempre había aparecido Ren, últimamente incluso Noiz aparecía, pero no Koujaku.

El agua empezó a caer sobre mí y estaba congelada, odiaba el agua fría pero a él le dio igual. Le vi sacar un bote de champú de una de las taquillas y le pedí que no lo hiciera, pero pasó de mis palabras. Metió su mano hacia mi miembro de nuevo mientras me quitaba la ropa ahora mojada y me tensé aún más cuando sentí sus dedos entrar en mí. Tuve tanto miedo cuando le vi bajarse el pantalón que cabreado y molesto por esta situación le grité que parase y lo hizo, para mi sorpresa se quedó inmóvil completamente.

Por primera vez y tras varias veces que me había ocurrido algo como esto, sobre todo con Ren… empezaba a entender el motivo por el que los científicos siempre decían lo especial que era mi voz.

\- Sal de aquí ahora – le dije – y deja de molestarme.

Koujaku hizo el amago de marcharse cuando al llegar a la puerta se giró hacia mí con una sonrisilla en los labios.

\- Y yo que creía que te gustaría este juego tanto como le gustaba a Noiz jugar con aquel chico.

\- ¿Qué chico? – pregunté cabreado aprovechando que ahora me hacía caso con el tono de mi voz – habla – le dije enfadado.

\- El chico ese moreno que alguna vez iba contigo.

\- ¿Ren? – pregunté – no puede ser, él estuvo anoche…

\- En una fiesta, ¿verdad? – sonrió – y volvió por la mañana… ¿Crees que se lo pasó bien con Noiz en su habitación?

\- Él no haría algo así, él dijo que yo podía estar con Noiz, no puede ser…

Salí corriendo de allí enfadado, enfadado más que nada con Ren porque no me había contado nada de lo sucedido, tan sólo me dijo que tenía el camino libre con Noiz, eso significaba que o bien al probar a Noiz no le había gustado o es que él le había rechazado después del sexo. Estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a Noiz que yo era mejor que Ren.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Koujaku al verme salir a toda prisa.

No le contesté, recogí mis cosas de la biblioteca y me metí en el cuarto a cambiarme la ropa mojada por una limpia. Ren dormía allí en su forma de perro encima de mi cama y le eché una mirada de enfado y decepción antes de salir. Seguro que Noiz debía estar por el aula de informática, le encantaba quedarse allí después de terminar las clases.

Entré en el aula de informática pero Noiz no estaba dentro, así que me senté a esperarle porque estaba seguro que vendría, este lugar parecía ser su santuario. No me equivoqué, a la media hora le vi cruzar la puerta y me lancé a besarle sin más. Al final después de todo acabé acostándome con él y llegué a una conclusión… no era malo en la cama. ¿Sería que Noiz había rechazado a Ren? Era algo que me costaba de asimilar porque Ren era guapo e inteligente, lo tenía todo. ¿Por qué alguien le rechazaría?

Estar enfadado con él por ocultarme las cosas no quería decir que no siguiera amándole, claro que le quería, pero estaba indignado con lo que había hecho. Debía haberme contado todo lo ocurrido. Aquella tarde, Noiz y yo volvimos a tener sexo en su habitación, me imaginaba que Ren y él se habrían acostado allí y yo no iba a ser menos, también quería estar en la cama de Noiz. Cuando acabé de tener relaciones con él, me fui a la ducha y fue al secarme cuando escuché a Noiz hablar con alguien tras la puerta.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – escuché que preguntaba y me alteré un poco, tenía curiosidad de saber con quién hablaba.


	14. Capítulo 14: Traición

**Noiz POV**

Me había sorprendido que Aoba hubiera venido tan decidido y hubiera aceptado meterse en mi cama. ¿No había hablado con Ren de lo sucedido? Lo que estaba claro es que yo no pensaba desaprovechar esta oportunidad de estar con Aoba y menos después del gran fraude que había sido Ren. Yo creí que era un chico normal y corriente, era guapo y muy inteligente pero… era un maldito perro y no se atrevió a contarme la verdad, tan sólo era un mentiroso.

Aproveché cuando Aoba se marchó a la ducha para ir a preparar la cena, lo que no esperé es que la puerta de mi habitación se abriera dejándome ver a esos dos gemelos. Hacía meses que no les había visto y no entendía qué podían estar haciendo aquí precisamente ahora.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – pregunté.

\- Ya sabes a lo que hemos venido – me informó Virus sonriendo.

\- ¿Podemos hablar esto más tarde? Ahora mismo estoy ocupado.

\- Creo que es un buen momento.

Les miré desafiante como era yo y tras mirarme ambos con detenimiento y ver la ropa de Aoba en el sofá me lanzaron su camiseta y sonrieron marchándose hacia la puerta.

\- Tienes una hora, ni un minuto más ni uno menos.

Se marcharon de allí y menos mal, porque Aoba salía en ese mismo momento. Me preguntó con quién hablaba y le mentí comentando que era un compañero de clase. Cenamos juntos pero luego se marchó con rapidez y eso me causó cierto desconcierto, así que le seguí, quería saber qué estaba ocurriendo y es que hoy todo era muy extraño.

Conseguí alcanzarle cuando llegó hacia la piscina y le escuché hablar con alguien, por la voz parecía Ren. Estaban discutiendo y no quise interrumpir, me quedé al margen escuchando y observando desde el pasillo cuando vi la bofetada que Aoba le dio a Ren culpándole de no haberle dicho que se acostó conmigo. Aquello me dolió más a mí que a ellos. Ren ni siquiera se movió, dejó la cabeza agachada y vi cómo una lágrima caía al suelo mientras escuchaba todo lo que Aoba le recriminaba.

Ni siquiera recayó en saber cómo estaba Ren, se marchó de allí dejándole solo y supe en aquel momento que Ren lo estaba pasando mal con todo esto, primero yo le había decepcionado, ahora Aoba… verle tal y como estaba ahora de hundido me rompía en mil pedazos y me acerqué hacia él cuando aparecieron ambos gemelos.

Virus cogió a Ren del brazo dispuesto a llevárselo y salí con rapidez para tratar de impedirlo y aunque les llamé, Ren ni siquiera se inmutó antes mi voz, permaneció llorando en silencio, lanzando lágrimas al suelo y aguantándose el llanto.

\- Soltadle – les pedí.

\- Noiz… él es nuestro experimento, uno fallido al parecer. Nos lo llevamos ahora mismo, ya no es útil.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no es útil? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Como un perro sin dueño que va a una perrera – me especificó.

\- Vais… a sacrificarlo.

\- Eso suena un poco brusco, lo que haremos es recoger los datos que nos interesen de él y luego sólo será un proyecto que no salió bien, volveremos a empezar.

\- No podéis tratarle así, es un ser humano.

\- Es mitad perro – me dijo sonriendo – llévatelo, Trip.

\- Ren – le grité pero él no se inmutó. Al pasar por mi lado le retuve el brazo – no vayas con ellos, Ren, sabes lo que te harán.

\- Qué más da – me dijo llorando – ya da igual todo, no le importo a nadie.

Clear entró en aquel momento tirándose al pecho de Ren cogiéndose con fuerza sin entender el motivo por el que se lo llevaban, no entendía nada pero él no quería que Ren se marchase.

\- ¿Dónde lo lleváis? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Déjalo, Clear – escuché a Ren – iré a un sitio mejor. Gracias por haber sido mi amigo.

Los gemelos se llevaron a Ren y no supe qué hacer o qué decir para arreglar todo esto y menos el corazón destrozado de aquel chico. Clear se marchó siguiendo a Ren tratando de convencerle de que se quedase con él pero yo sabía que los gemelos no lo permitirían, sólo era un experimento. Virus se quedó conmigo.

\- ¿Qué experimento estabais haciéndole? – pregunté entristecido y enfadado a la vez.

\- Era un arma para la guerra – me explicó - ¿Quién sospecharía de un inocente perrito? Pero cuando se transformase en un humano sería el arma perfecta, podría matar a cualquiera y nadie se enteraría que sería el perro. Claro que para eso Aoba era fundamental… su voz debía controlarle y ese chico… Ren… tenía que haber salido más… como decirlo, algo más agresivo y en lugar de eso mira lo que hemos conseguido, un chico romántico que se enamora del primer tipo al que ve y que sufre por amor. Quizá al siguiente experimento debamos quitarle los libros, aprendió demasiado de ellos.

\- Es un chico inteligente.

\- Pero no es el arma que buscamos.

\- Tiene otras cualidades – le defendí.

\- No para nosotros. Es un desperdicio. Hay que eliminarlo.

\- Ese chico tendrá familia, devolvédselo – les pedí.

\- ¿Familia? Era el hijo de una prostituta – se rió.

\- Querrás decir de alguna pobre chica a la que esclavizaste.

\- Qué más da una cosa que otra.

\- Es tu hijo – me di cuenta de golpe – o de tu hermano.

\- Es de mi padre, ya te lo he dicho… su madre sólo era una chica con la que experimentamos. Aprovechamos a su hijo, no teníamos nada que perder.

\- Eres despreciable. ¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así? Es tu hermano o medio hermano.

\- No es nada mío… - me dijo marchándose de allí entre risas.

Me asusté al verle irse en dirección hacia el lugar por el que Aoba se había marchado tras discutir con Ren. Temía que también quisieran llevárselo pero no iba a permitírselo, no dejaría que me arrebatasen a otro de los chicos que quería, porque sí, al saber lo que planeaban hacerle a Ren, me había dado cuenta que le amaba. Ya no me importaba que me hubiese ocultado aquel secreto, me daba igual que no fuera completamente humano. Amaba su forma de ser y su inteligencia y, para qué negarlo, su cuerpo humano era endemoniadamente atractivo y sexy. Amaba a esos dos chicos y no iba a perder a ninguno de los dos.

\- ¿Adónde crees que vas? - detuve a Virus cogiéndole del brazo y él me miró molesto.

\- A ti no tengo por qué darte explicaciones – me contestó soltándose enfadado y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino – No tengo más tiempo que perder contigo, tengo una agenda muy apretada y los experimentos fallidos no se eliminan solos.

Virus se rió a carcajadas tras decir eso y a mí me entraron ganas de partirle la cara por la forma en la que hablaba de Ren. Tenía ya el brazo levantado casi por completo cuando la voz de ese despreciable ser me detuvo.

\- No te preocupes, aún no vamos a quitarte a tu juguete – me comentó adivinando mi preocupación por Aoba - Parece que él sí está siendo un éxito, queremos seguir viendo sus avances así que le dejaremos en paz... por ahora.

El tono con el que dijo esas últimas palabras y la sonrisa cínica que esbozó me sacaron de mis casillas. Mi paciencia había llegado al límite, ese miserable iba a conocer lo que era el dolor. Me reí internamente porque era irónico que pensase eso cuando yo desconocía lo que era. Fui a lanzarme contra él pero de nuevo su voz me detuvo.

\- Si no quieres que nos lo llevemos antes de tiempo y nos divirtamos con tu preciado juguete, será mejor que te quedes dónde estás – me dijo intuyendo mis intenciones.

No hice nada para detenerle cuando lo vi marcharse riéndose satisfecho por haberme derrotado, sabía que no quería que le hicieran daño a Aoba también, él era uno de mis puntos débiles y lo había usado contra mí. Pero esto no iba a quedar así, hallaría la forma de darles su merecido a esos dos malditos aunque antes debía ayudar a Ren y para ello debía avisar a Aoba. Puede que se hubiesen peleado pero eso no significaba que ya no le importase su amigo.

Salí corriendo en su busca, no teníamos tiempo que perder, cuanto antes le pusiese al corriente de lo ocurrido, antes podríamos salvar a Ren. Le vi a lo lejos, estaba a punto de entrar en la residencia así que le llamé y él se giró asustado por el grito que pegué.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó preocupado supongo que al ver mi cara de angustia.

\- Es Ren.

En el momento en que pronuncié su nombre, el angelical rostro de Aoba dejó de serlo en cuanto su ceño se frunció, su mirada se afiló con intensidad y apretó sus labios con tanta fuerza que sólo se distinguía una línea fina.

\- Ni pronuncies su nombre, no quiero saber nada de él – escupió enfurecido. Después se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar alejándose.

\- Se lo han llevado.

Aoba se detuvo al instante de escuchar mis palabras. Aunque no podía verle la cara, me imaginaba que su rostro ya no mostraba ni una señal de enfado, ahora debía reflejar preocupación.

\- ¿Cómo que se lo han llevado? ¿Quién... por qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Estabas allí? ¿Por qué no lo has impedido? - soltaba una pregunta tras otra histérico.

\- Cálmate, vamos, respira – intenté tranquilizarle – Déjame explicarme.

Él asintió con la cabeza e intentó tranquilizarse. Cuando vi que estaba algo más calmado, me dispuse a contarle lo ocurrido.

\- Han llegado unos gemelos...

\- ¿Unos gemelos? - me interrumpió mientras sus ojos se abrían de terror y comenzaba a temblar. Le sujeté de los hombros tratando de transmitirle calma pero creo que no funcionaba.

\- Han llegado a por Ren, han dicho que... era un experimento fallido que ya no les era útil, traté de detenerles pero Ren se ha ido por propia voluntad. Decía que ya daba igual todo, que no le importaba a nadie... Hay que ir a hacerle entrar en razón y ayudarle a escapar de esos dos, creo que quieren matarle – terminé gritando porque Aoba parecía no reaccionar.

Tenía la cabeza agachada y los hombros hundidos, me incliné para ver mejor su rostro y tenía los ojos desorbitados y llenos de lágrimas, pero lo que más me preocupó fue que había comenzado a respirar de forma irregular como si le faltara el aire.

\- Ey, ey, mírame, mírame - le grité y le alcé la barbilla para que nuestras miradas coincidiesen – No le va a pasar nada, te lo prom...

\- Lo sabías – dijo en un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sabías el secreto de Ren, ¿no es así? - su mirada y su tono de voz eran duras, yo balbuceé sorprendido – Lo averiguaste y por eso le rechazaste – me afirmó gritando enfurecido - ¿Qué? ¿El que se pueda transformar en un animal es demasiado para ti? ¿Te da asco? ¿Ahora pretendes fingir que te importa? No tienes ningún derecho a querer ir a ayudarle, por tu culpa él...

No pudo seguir hablando porque se le entrecortó la voz y rompió a llorar de nuevo pero esta vez con más intensidad.

\- Yo... también es mi culpa – cayó al suelo de rodillas con el rostro inundado en lágrimas – le he dicho tantas cosas horribles... sabía que algo le pasaba y me ha dado igual destrozarle con mis palabras, le he alejado de mí sin importarme nada... incluso le he pegado. No merezco que me considere su amigo, no tengo derecho a preocuparme por él... Soy lo peor.

\- Aoba – le llamé lo más suave que pude agachándome para quedar a su altura – Si te sientes mal por lo que le has hecho, ve a rescatarle para que puedas tener la oportunidad de pedirle perdón y recompensarle por el daño causado. Tienes razón al decir que es mi culpa por eso, ¿me acompañarás a decirle que he sido un completo idiota, que estaba equivocado y que me da igual lo que sea o lo que pueda hacer?

Necesitaba que Aoba reaccionase y quisiera ayudar a Ren. Por suerte, parecía que mis palabras surtieron efecto y le calmaron. Le vi asentir lentamente, entonces le sonreí y le ayudé a levantarse.

\- Debemos darnos prisa, no sé adónde han podido llevárselo y tendremos que revisar todo la zona.

\- Se lo habrán llevado a los laboratorios – me dijo muy seguro – El lugar está algo lejos pero no creo que nos lleven mucha ventaja, aún podemos alcanzarles. Debemos ir por...

Le vi agachar la mirada pensativo como si estuviese tratando de recordar el camino pero, de repente, alzó su cabeza y me observó lleno de confusión.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No lo recuerdo – murmuró.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Está borroso, no recuerdo qué camino tomamos Ren y yo cuando escapamos de allí... Es extraño. ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo? ¿Cómo vamos a salvarle ahora? - me preguntó desesperado y no supe qué contestarle.

Un grito a lo lejos llamó nuestra atención y enfocamos nuestra vista en la dirección de donde procedía. Vi a Clear acercarse corriendo casi sin aliento hasta nosotros mientras gritaba nuestros nombres. A los pocos segundos llegó hasta nuestra posición y se inclinó hacia adelante apoyándose en sus rodillas tratando de llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno.

\- Os he estado buscando – nos dijo cuando pudo hablar – Necesito vuestra ayuda. He visto el lugar al que esos extraños sujetos se han llevado a Ren pero no puedo pasar por la puerta, necesita una clave de seguridad. Eres bueno con los ordenadores, ¿verdad? - se dirigió a mí.

\- Sí, se me dan bien.

\- Pues vamos.

Dicho esto, volvió a su carrera alocada y tras unos segundos de asombro, me puse en marcha y le seguí con Aoba tras de mí. Corrimos todo lo que rápido que nuestras piernas nos permitieron, aunque al final tuve que cargar con Aoba. Parecía que no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de ejercicio y acabó agotado a los pocos minutos.

Tras mucho correr, llegamos a una zona apartada de la universidad. Entramos en un edificio que parecía de administración y Clear nos guió hasta una puerta que llevaba al sótano. Estábamos bajando tantas escaleras que parecía que íbamos directos al infierno pero por fin llegamos hasta una gran puerta con una cerradura especial a un lado. Había una pantalla, en ella se veían los números del uno al nueve y al lado una ranura correspondiente a un lector de tarjetas con una pequeña luz roja encima.

\- No sé qué habrá tras esa puerta para que haya este tipo de seguridad, ni lo que pretenden hacerle a Ren ahí dentro pero les he visto meterlo aquí. Tenemos que atravesar esto para poder llegar hasta él y sacarlo de aquí – dijo Clear frente a la cerradura.

\- Aparta - le ordené.

Saqué de mi bolsillo mi teléfono móvil y unos cables que estaban enganchados con una tarjeta a un extremo. Después, enchufé los cables a mi móvil y, por último, metí la tarjeta en la ranura.

\- Hackearé su código para reprogramar esta tarjeta y así tener autorización mientras mi programa descifra el número de seguridad que necesitamos introducir para tener acceso– les expliqué mientras tecleaba rápidamente en la pantalla de mi teléfono.

\- ¿Siempre llevas esas cosas en el bolsillo? - me preguntó el bicho raro de Clear.

\- Soy un hacker, siempre voy preparado – le contesté algo borde.

A los pocos segundos, la luz roja se volvió verde y después metí en la pantalla de la cerradura los mismos números que aparecieron en mi móvil. Se escuchó un ''clic'' y supe que la puerta estaba abierta. Aoba fue el primero en alcanzar el tirador y abrir la puerta, la atravesó rápidamente dejándonos a Clear y a mí atrás. Le seguimos raudo, no sabíamos si habría guardias dentro o qué otros peligros podrían haber.

La puerta daba paso a una enorme estancia llena de aparatos de todo tipo que hubiesen dejado boquiabiertos a cualquiera pero yo sólo pude concentrarme en el rostro de ese chico de pelo azulado que me había robado el corazón. Aoba estaba parado en medio de aquel lugar totalmente petrificado con una cara de terror y temblando con violencia.

\- Es imposible... - le escuché que balbuceaba – Había escapado... ¿por qué estoy de vuelta?


	15. Capítulo 15: Laboratorios

**Virus POV**

Caminaba por los pasillos del laboratorio con una gran sonrisa, por fin teníamos los datos de los proyectos. Habíamos tardado unos meses pero ya podíamos dejar toda esta farsa. Aoba aún no podía llevármelo, no era precisamente mi experimento pero a Ren… él había sido un fracaso rotundo o bueno… en parte. Al menos habíamos logrado estabilizar su transformación, eso era todo un logro teniendo en cuenta todas las dosis que habíamos tenido que inyectarle por las noches. El muy idiota ni se daba cuenta del motivo por el que aparecían aquellos pinchazos en su brazo todas las mañanas. Había visto cada paso que daba, era consciente de que jamás sería ese arma que deseaba, los libros, su inteligencia y su ética habían fallado. Era demasiado humano de mente como para atacar sin pensar un razonamiento lógico. No nos servía, él sólo debía atacar a la orden, nada más. Ren no lo haría, ni siquiera estaba seguro que Aoba pudiera controlarle, al menos no por la ética, Aoba tampoco le dejaría hacer algo en contra de sus principios, no le doblegaría con su voz aunque Ren era mucho más sensible que otra gente a esa voz.

Llegué hasta la habitación de Ren y miré por la rendija de la puerta, aún estaba allí sentado en el suelo en su forma humana, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y sin levantar su vista del suelo. Ese chico se había rendido hace mucho, no creo que fuera a ponerme ninguna resistencia.

Busqué las llaves en el bolsillo y abrí la puerta comentándole a Ren que me siguiera. Me miró unos segundos con aquellos ojos hinchados, supe que había estado llorando pero ahora me miraba con seriedad y se levantó enseguida para acompañarme. Se había puesto una sudadera de su armario y un pantalón corto pero ni siquiera se molestó en calzarse. Miré sus pies descalzos pero no dije nada, seguí caminando delante de él.

Llegué hasta la sala y abrí la puerta cediéndole el paso, viendo cómo se paralizaba unos segundos mirando la silla del centro de la sala y temblando pero no dijo nada, simplemente entró y se sentó. Recosté la silla hacia atrás y encendí las luces esperando a que llegase mi hermano, no tardó en venir y fue entonces cuando empezamos a conectar los aparatos en el cuerpo de Ren.

Ren ni siquiera nos miraba, tenía sus ojos puestos en las baldosas del techo y no apartaba los ojos de allí pese a que su boca se tensaba intentando reprimir algún quejido de dolor por lo que le estuviéramos haciendo. Ni siquiera quería prestarnos atención.

\- Ya está casi, Ren – le comuniqué pero él ni siquiera me hizo caso y eso me molestaba - ¿Por qué no me miras cuando te hablo?

Ren me miró con cierto odio en su mirada, creo que nunca había visto esa mirada antes pero aún así, no hizo nada. Todo lo que había vivido este tiempo con Noiz y con Aoba le había terminado de destruir. Si su vida antes le importaba poco, ahora menos. Siempre tuve la sospecha que seguía aguantando los experimentos por Aoba, nada más. Cabreado cogí su rostro con mi mano obligándome a mirarle.

\- No te preocupes, Ren… Aoba no sufrirá el mismo destino que tú. Un chucho enamorado de un experimento de manipulación, es irónico, el que debía ser manipulado, enamorado del que iba a manejarle como a un juguete.

\- Él no lo habría hecho – dijo Ren – no accederá a manipular a nadie.

\- Lo hará, si no quiere tu misma suerte accederá.

\- No lo hará, aunque supiera que moriría… tiene sentimientos por los demás, no manipularía a nadie.

\- Ya veremos si es capaz de seguir teniendo sentimientos cuando descubra toda la verdad.

\- ¿Qué verdad?

\- Así que Noiz se enfada contigo porque le ocultaste tu secreto pero él no te contó el suyo… qué irónico – empecé a reírme.

\- ¿Qué secreto?

\- Os ha estado engañando todo este tiempo, él trabaja aquí en el laboratorio, es uno de los científicos y estaba a cargo del proyecto Aoba. Aoba es su experimento, lo está probando, sólo le dejó salir para comprobar si su voz sería capaz de manipular a la gente creyéndose libre. Nunca escapasteis, fue todo una simulación.

\- ¿Y Clear? – preguntó llorando – si todo era una simulación… ¿Qué es Clear de vosotros?

\- Un pobre chico sin nada que ofrecer – le dije – nosotros creamos esa universidad para probar los experimentos, pero para probar los experimentos necesitamos chicos que no sepan nada de vosotros, ahí entra Clear, él sólo quería una buena universidad y estudiar. Los que os han estado controlando eran los profesores y Noiz, aunque creo que a Noiz se le ha ido un poco de las manos, mira que acostarse contigo pero claro… teniendo en cuenta que eras nuestro proyecto secreto él no tenía ni idea de lo que experimentábamos contigo.

\- No es cierto, estás mintiendo – me gritó enfadándose – él no puede… él no puede ser uno de vosotros.

\- ¿Por qué iba a mentirte? Tómatelo como mi último regalo, ahora es hora de dormir – le dije riéndome sacando una jeringuilla y metiendo el líquido en ella – tranquilo, Ren… ya no tendrás que preocuparte por nada, vas a descansar en paz, muchas gracias por los datos… podremos seguir con nuestro experimento, quizá podríamos intentarlo con Clear. ¿Qué te parece, Trip?

\- Es un buen candidato.

\- Ni se os ocurra tocarle – nos gritó Ren pero yo sostuve su ya inmovilizado brazo y le inyecté la mezcla.

\- Pronto te sentirás mejor. Lleváoslo a su celda hasta que todo haya acabado – les pedí a los celadores y ellos fueron quienes cogieron a Ren que ya apenas podía moverse por la droga y se lo llevaron.

Sabía que la mezcla aún tardaría un poco en hacer efecto y de vez en cuando pasaba por su celda para comprobar cómo iba. Ren ya ni siquiera se movía del suelo, se quedó allí tumbado, con alguna lágrima cayéndole de los ojos por el descubrimiento de lo de Noiz pero estaba claro… que ese chico ya no sería un problema, pronto habría desaparecido. Me alejé de allí con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la boca, aunque el experimento había sido un fracaso, no había sido una absoluta pérdida de tiempo ya que teníamos los datos necesarios para ajustar aquello donde nos habíamos equivocado y conseguir mejores resultados con nuestro siguiente sujeto de pruebas. La guinda del pastel era que por fin nos íbamos a librar de ese ser inferior que compartía la sangre de nuestro padre, era una vergüenza para nuestra familia que alguien como él tuviese algún lazo con nosotros.

Me reuní con mi hermano en la sala donde le habíamos extraído los datos a Ren. Trip ya se encontraba analizándolos en unos de los ordenadores que teníamos, me acerqué a él y miré por encima de su hombro la información que aparecía en la pantalla. De repente, una de las alarmas saltó y rápidamente fui a mirar los monitores donde aparecían las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad. Pude ver a Noiz desconectar unos cables del dispositivo de seguridad y salir corriendo tras Aoba junto a Clear. Ese hipócrita había hackeado nuestro sistema de seguridad solamente para seguir con su farsa frente a esos dos, él poseía una tarjeta de acceso a los laboratorios porque trabajaba aquí.

\- ¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa, Virus? - me preguntó mi gemelo tras acercarse para ver por qué habían saltado las alarmas.

\- Creo que ya va siendo hora de enseñarle a Noiz quién manda realmente. Vamos a darle donde más le duele – ensanché aún más mi sonrisa – Prepara todo, nos vamos a quedar con su juguete aunque antes le destrozaremos ese cuento de hadas que se ha montado con él.

Trip sonrió conmigo y se fue a preparar todo para quedarnos con el proyecto Aoba, ya decidiríamos si lo dejábamos como estaba o le implantábamos alguna mejora.

\- Iré a darles la bienvenida, en cuanto termines, reúnete conmigo y llévate a Aoba – le dije a Trip y él asintió.

Salí de allí y fui en busca de aquellos tres intrusos. Estaba deseando destrozar la fantasía romántica que Noiz se había creado con su propio experimento. Yo ya había terminado de destruir la que tenía con Ren, porque él solito se había encargado de hacer pedazos la relación que mantenía con él y al mismo Ren de paso. Me moría de ganas por ver la cara que se le quedaba a ese hacker engreído cuando le soltase la verdad a su creación aunque también me divertiría mucho al romper a su juguete, así será más fácil controlarle.

Llegué a la estancia donde se encontraban y vi la cara de horror de Aoba, ver que de nuevo estaba en este lugar del que pensaba que se había escapado debió ser un golpe muy duro para él. No pude evitar sonreír más si es que aún era posible que mi sonrisa se ensanchara más de lo que estaba. Aquello sí que era un buen comienzo, con lo aterrorizado que parecía estar, hundirle hasta hacerlo pedazos iba a ser pan comido.

\- Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? - solté apareciendo frente a ellos – Parece que se nos han colado unas ratas, quizás sea una buena oportunidad para usarlas en nuestros laboratorios.

Vi cómo se sobresaltaron al escuchar mi voz, estaban tan preocupados por Aoba que ni se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta que no hablé. Aoba se puso peor al reconocerme, comenzó a temblar con violencia y murmuraba sin parar que debía despertar de esa pesadilla. Si hubiese tenido algo de empatía, me hubiese dado lástima ese chico pero como no era así, sólo pude disfrutar ante el miedo que emanaba de cada poro de su piel. Caminé hacia Aoba y de inmediato Noiz y ese otro chico se pusieron a la defensiva posicionándose frente a él para protegerle. Debía de admitir que aquel experimento era todo un imán para atraer a los chicos y que cayesen rendidos a sus pies.

\- ¿De verdad creéis que podéis detenerme? - me burlé de aquellos dos.

\- No sé qué quieres de Aoba pero no dejaremos que le toques ni un solo pelo – me soltó Noiz cabreado.

No pude evitar reírme a carcajadas, tenía que ser precisamente él el que mencionase el pelo de Aoba, como si no supiese lo sensible que lo tenía. Por favor, si había sido él mismo quien le había dado esa habilidad solamente para comprobar si cuando se excitaba controlaba mejor la habilidad de su voz. Si hubiese tenido razón, habría sido muy fácil controlar a los soldados en las guerras, Aoba tan sólo hubiese tenido que tocar su cabello para excitarse y ordenarles lo que quisiera. Entre su voz y lo irresistible que podía ser cuando estaba excitado, no hubiesen tenido escapatoria y habrían sucumbido al instante.

\- ¿Realmente estás dispuesto a seguir por ese camino, Noiz? - le desafié mirándole solamente a él.

Aoba reaccionó y alzó su cabeza para observarme confuso, aunque no fue el único. Aquel otro chico de pelo blanco había tenido la misma reacción.

\- ¿Qué has querido decir con eso? - me preguntó Clear pero antes de que pudiese darle una respuesta, Noiz se me adelantó.

\- Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es sacar a Ren de este horrible lugar así que dinos dónde lo tienes – me exigió.

\- Es curioso que hables de forma tan despectiva de estos laboratorios cuando siempre ha sido tu lugar preferido. Has pasado muchísimo tiempo entre estos aparatos divirtiéndote con tus juguetes.

Noté cómo Noiz se tensaba cada vez más con cada palabra que pronunciaba y cómo me fulminaba con la mirada. En ese instante, apareció Trip con un par de celadores dispuesto a llevarse a Aoba pero le hice una señal para que se detuviese... aún no había tenido mi momento de gloria.

\- Pobrecito Aoba, a veces el destino es cruel. Mira que enamorarte precisamente de quien experimentó contigo y, encima, le entregaste tu virginidad – le solté aquella bomba y comencé a reírme a carcajadas.

\- ¿Q-qué? - murmuró tan bajo que apenas lo pude escuchar.

La cara que tenía en aquel momento no tenía precio, podía notar todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo reflejadas en su rostro. Veía confusión en sus ojos pero también miedo, decepción y, sobre todo, dolor. Si no supiese que era físicamente imposible, juraría que había oído cómo el interior de aquel chico se resquebrajaba, cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Aunque el rostro de Noiz tampoco tenía desperdicio, podía verse todo el espanto en su cara. Estaba disfrutando demasiado con aquello y no era el único, mi hermano también se divertía con aquella situación, su sonrisa de satisfacción lo decía todo.

\- ¿Es cierto? ¿Experimentaste con Aoba? ¿También eres el culpable de lo que le pasó a Ren? - se giró Clear hacia Noiz para hacerle esa pregunta pero no recibió ninguna respuesta por su parte.

\- Oh, no, Ren era nuestro proyecto personal, Noiz no tenía ni idea – le contestó Trip logrando que tanto Aoba como Clear centrasen su atención en él – Si lo hubiese sabido no se habría acostado con él, ¿verdad? Mira que follarte a un perro, estás enfermo – se burló desternillándose de la risa.

\- Los enfermos sois vosotros por hacerle tales atrocidades a otro ser humano – nos gritó Clear enfadado tanto a Noiz como a mi hermano y a mí.

\- Aoba... - susurró Noiz tratando de tocarle pero Aoba se apartó asustado y dolido – Lo siento, yo no...

\- ¿Tú qué? ¿No pretendías experimentar conmigo? ¿No querías hacerme daño y destrozarme la vida por tu propio interés? - le recriminó Aoba – No te atrevas a tocarme... y pensar que me peleé con Ren por alguien como tú.

Observé con entusiasmo el rostro lleno de dolor y arrepentimiento de Noiz pero me centré en Aoba cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre mí.

\- ¿Realmente Ren y yo escapamos de aquí? - se atrevió a preguntar olvidándose de su miedo hacia nosotros. No sabía si era por su enfado con el responsable de sus habilidades o porque, como Ren, había perdido toda voluntad de lucha y ya todo le daba igual.

\- Nunca escapasteis – le confirmé – os implantamos recuerdos falsos a Ren y a ti para que no sospechaseis nada y os soltamos en esta universidad que nuestra familia fundó para ver los resultados de vuestras habilidades en un entorno real, con personas que no sabían lo que podíais hacer y cómo le afectaban a ellos y a vosotros al mismo tiempo.

\- Entiendo – murmuró cabizbajo.

\- Ya que todo está aclarado, es hora de que vuelvas a casa, Aoba – le dijo Trip sonriente.

Le vi dar unos pasos hacia mi hermano pero antes de que pudiese dar otro más, Clear se interpuso en su camino gritándole que no podía marcharse, que debía ir a por Ren y escapar de verdad de este espantoso lugar, que no podía rendirse sin pelear.

\- Gracias por ser tan buen amigo, Clear, pero ésta es mi vida, jamás podré ser libre – le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

\- Aoba – le gritó Noiz.

Trató de agarrarle para impedir que se viniese con nosotros pero con una señal que hice, cuatro guardias de seguridad aparecieron echándose sobre él y Clear apartándolos de Aoba, quien llegó lentamente junto a Trip y, junto a los celadores, se marcharon. El juguete de Noiz ahora nos pertenecía.

\- Acabad con Noiz y dadle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo sujeto de pruebas – les ordené a mis hombres.

Les vi asentir mientras aquellos dos abrían los ojos sorprendidos al entender que pretendía usar a Clear como rata de laboratorio. Dos de los guardias les sujetaron para que no pudiesen escapar mientras que otro se disponía a golpear a aquel extraño chico y el último sacaba su pistola apuntando a la cabeza de Noiz. Me giré y empecé a alejarme escuchando varios golpes y después un disparo, una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al imaginarme el cuerpo sin vida de ese científico lleno de piercings, pero se me borró al instante al escuchar varios disparos más.

Me detuve al instante. Como esos idiotas hubiesen matado a mi nuevo experimento, recibirían un castigo ejemplar, los convertiría a ellos en mis nuevas cobayas. Me giré rápidamente para reprenderles pero me sorprendí al verlos inmóviles en el suelo y rodeados de sangre. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sentí que me golpeaban fuertemente en la cabeza con algo metálico. Supuse que sería la culata de la pistola antes de caer al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento.

Me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza y bastante desorientado, no sabía dónde estaba ni cuánto tiempo llevaba así. Me incorporé lentamente recordando el golpe y me llevé la mano a la zona donde me habían pegado y noté que estaba húmedo, supuse que sería por mi propia sangre. Terminé de levantarme y miré a mi alrededor, no había rastro de aquellos dos que se habían vuelto un auténtico incordio. Lo mejor era que me ocupase de ellos personalmente para que no causasen más problemas pero no sabía dónde podían estar. No estaba seguro si habían ido primero a por Aoba o a por Ren, incluso era posible que se hubiesen separado para ir cada uno hacia una dirección, aunque Clear no conocía el lugar, así que era poco probable.

Me dejé llevar por mi intuición y me dirigí a la celda de Ren, no sin antes coger una de las pistolas de la funda de uno de los guardias muertos. Pensé que era bueno que esos dos llevasen tanta prisa que ni se hubiesen molestado en atarme o esposarme, eso me estaba facilitando mucho las cosas.

Tras varios minutos andando todo lo veloz que mi dolor de cabeza y mi mareo me permitían, llegué a la celda donde estaba retenido aquel perro justo para ver cómo Clear salía por otro pasillo mientras Noiz le gritaba que se diese prisa a la vez que trataba de acercarse a Ren, quien intentaba alejarle sin mucho éxito por lo débil que estaba. A ese chucho sin dueño le quedaban pocos minutos de vida.


	16. Capítulo 16: Último aliento

**Clear POV**

Aún tenía aquella pistola en la mano, no podía ni creerme lo que acababa de hacer. _¡Había golpeado a ese gemelo con la culata de la pistola!_ Noiz había matado a aquellos guardias y me imaginé que tantos disparos iban a llamar la atención de ese científico así que, sin pensarlo, cogí una de las armas que llevaban aquellos matones y corrí hasta ese rubio con gafas para noquearlo. Era la primera vez que hacía algo como aquello pero no sentía remordimientos, se lo tenía merecido por haber sido uno de los responsables del sufrimiento de mis amigos y por... querer hacer lo mismo conmigo.

\- Venga, vámonos – me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Noiz a mis espaldas ya que estaba absorto mirando la pistola en mi mano – Tenemos que encontrar a Ren.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Aoba? - le pregunté saliendo de mi ensimismamiento.

\- Iremos después a por él, ahora nuestra prioridad es Ren.

\- No, no sabemos lo que le estarán haciendo ahora a Aoba, es más que probable que estén siguiendo con los experimentos que tú empezaste – le recriminé.

Me mantuvo la mirada con seriedad pero no soltó palabra alguna para contradecirme y aquello me asustó porque me acababa de confirmar que no me equivocaba con mis suposiciones. _¡Ese otro gemelo ya estaría conectando a Aoba a algún extraño aparato!_

\- Debemos ir a por él ahora mismo - le grité desesperado.

\- No podemos, tenemos que ir a por Ren primero, lleva mucho más tiempo aquí y no sabemos lo que le han podido hacer.

\- Entonces nos dividiremos. Tú irás a por Ren y yo a por Aoba así podrem...

\- No – me interrumpió – es peligroso. No conoces el lugar y podrías perderte, además si te encontrases con algún guardia, estarías en problemas.

\- Tengo esto – le enseñé el arma.

\- ¿Alguna vez has disparado? - me preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza – Entonces no te servirá de nada contra alguien que tiene entrenamiento militar, te desarmaría antes de que pudieras siquiera apuntarle. Es mejor ir juntos, podremos defendernos mejor.

\- Pero...

\- No – me gritó - Yo también estoy preocupado por Aoba pero debemos ir a por Ren, podría estar en peligro y estamos perdiendo un tiempo muy valioso mientras discutimos.

Agaché la cabeza derrotado, sabía que llevaba razón pero sentía como si estuviese abandonando a Aoba a su suerte.

\- Es más rápido ir a por Ren, sé dónde pueden haberlo encerrado. Te prometo que después iremos a por Aoba – me dijo Noiz más calmado – Estará bien... por ahora. Trip debe estar analizando sus datos y todo... lo que le hice – terminó en un susurro.

\- Entonces, ¿no le está torturando? - le pregunté.

\- No, aún no.

No sabía si fiarme de su palabra, él no podía estar seguro al cien por cien de su afirmación pero no me quedaba más remedio así que elegí creer que Aoba estaba a salvo por ahora. No podíamos perder más tiempo, debíamos ir a por mis amigos.

\- Te sigo – le dije aceptando su plan.

Noiz comenzó a correr hacia el fondo de la sala y yo le imité. Giró a la izquierda hasta llegar a varias puertas y Noiz cruzó la más alejada de todas, tras hacerlo yo también, llegamos a un pasillo bastante iluminado.

\- Quiero que sepas que solamente vengo contigo porque quiero ayudar a mis amigos y solo no podría conseguirlo. En este momento, te odio. Le has hecho mucho daño a Ren y Aoba, has estado jugando con ellos y manipulándoles, eres despreciable – le dije enfadado a Noiz sin detener mi carrera.

No podía saber qué expresión puso ni si le habían afectado mis palabras ya que, al ir detrás de él, sólo podía ver su espalda pero supuse que le daba igual lo que yo opinara de él porque no me contestó.

\- Tienes razón, soy despreciable – me respondió después de un par de minutos y me sorprendió el tono que había usado.

Parecía realmente afectado pero creo que no era por mis palabras sino porque se arrepentía de sus propios actos. Quizá estaba fingiendo para que sintiera lástima por él, no lo sabía pero no era momento para analizarle, debía centrarme en mis amigos, los únicos y verdaderos que tenía.

Después de recorrer varios pasillos, fuimos a gran velocidad hasta el final de uno de ellos hasta alcanzar otra puerta más. Pasamos por ella y comenzamos a bajar unas escaleras llegando así al piso inferior, el cual no estaba tan iluminado como el que acabábamos de ver. De nuevo, cruzamos otra puerta que nos llevó a una estancia oscura, maloliente y llena de celdas y jaulas.

Mi cuerpo tembló de forma involuntaria, era un sitio demasiado lúgubre y escalofriante pero también triste y solitario. Me recordó a las zonas de las perreras donde iban a parar los perros que nadie quería y que iban a sacrificar. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo ante ese pensamiento y mi preocupación por Ren aumentó mucho más. Si esos científicos hacían lo mismo, entonces aquí abandonaban a las personas que habían usado para sus experimentos y que ellos creían que ya no les eran útiles.

\- Tú mira por este lado y yo por éste otro – le indiqué a Noiz y él me hizo caso.

Mi cuerpo se congeló al ver tras una de las celdas lo que parecían ser huesos humanos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado la persona a la que habían pertenecido ahí encerrada? ¿Es que esos dos no tenían ni un poco de compasión como para enterrarle como se merecía? Me dieron ganas de llorar, era demasiado triste imaginarse lo que tuvo que sentir aquella persona, después de sufrir miles de atrocidades con los experimentos de todos los desalmados que trabajaban aquí, le abandonaban en este espantoso lugar... ninguna persona merecía aquello. El pobre hombre o mujer debió sentirse muy triste al darse cuenta de que iba a morir solo, sin que nadie le demostrara ni una pizca de compasión o ternura en sus últimos momentos.

\- Clear, ven aquí, rápido – me gritó Noiz desesperado y mi corazón dio un vuelco al imaginarme a Ren en aquella misma situación.

Me dirigí veloz hasta donde estaba Noiz y le vi forcejear con la reja de la celda intentando abrirla pero no cedía. Cuando llegué, se me heló la sangre y las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo hasta ahora salieron libres de mis ojos. El cuerpo de Ren estaba tirado en el suelo de esa estrecha celda con los ojos cerrados e inmóvil. ¿Habíamos llegado demasiado tarde? Si no hubiese discutido con Noiz, habríamos llegado antes y...

\- Clear – me volvió a gritar Noiz cogiéndome con fuerza de los hombros - ¿Me estás escuchando? Ve y busca algo con lo que romper este cerrojo, debemos ayudar a Ren.

\- Pero él está...

\- Aún respira, mira – me indicó y vi cómo Ren intentaba abrir sus ojos.

En ese instante, sentí como si una pesada carga abandonara mi cuerpo siendo sustituido por esperanza. Ahora las lágrimas que recorrían mis mejillas eran de felicidad y alivio.

\- No te quedes ahí quieto y busca lo que te he dicho – vociferó alterado.

Aquello me hizo reaccionar y miré a mi alrededor tratando de buscar algo que sirviese para forzar la cerradura. De repente, caí en algo.

\- Toma – le dije a Noiz entregándole la pistola que había llevado conmigo.

\- Esto servirá – dijo cogiendo el arma - Aparta – me ordenó y le hice caso.

Me eché a un lado mientras Noiz apuntaba a la cerradura y apretaba el gatillo para hacer un disparo. No sé dónde habría aprendido a disparar así pero tenía una puntería sensacional, ya lo había comprobado por la rapidez con la que se había encargado de los guardias pero ahora me había dejado impresionado. Había acertado a la primera y la reja de la celda que retenía a Ren cedió.

Rápidamente, nos adentramos en su interior y Noiz trató de comprobar el estado de Ren pero éste se removía casi sin fuerzas para que no le tocara.

\- Mierda – soltó Noiz alarmado – Joder... Clear, tienes que ir a buscar el antídoto y rápido – me dijo mirándome muy serio y entendí que Ren estaba muy grave.

\- ¿Adónde tengo que ir? ¿Cómo voy a saber cuál es? ¿No es mejor que vayas tú? - le pregunté muy nervioso.

\- No hay tiempo para discutir. Sé lo que le han administrado, esos dos suelen ser muy maniáticos con ciertas cosas y una de ellas es el suero que usan para librarse de los sujetos que no cumplen sus expectativas. Les conozco pero también sé dónde tienen el antídoto.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- Les he visto divertirse llevando casi a la muerte a muchas personas para, en el último momento, salvarles y conseguir datos sobre lo que han experimentado en ese estado, lo que han sentido y visto. Cuando obtienen lo que quieren, les vuelven a administrar ese veneno para dejarles morir – me explicó con indignación.

\- ¿Cómo llego hasta donde guardan el antídoto?

\- Al final de este corredor, hay una pared falsa que lleva a un pasadizo secreto que conduce directamente a su laboratorio. En la cámara frigorífica, en la parte superior verás varios pequeños botes de cristal divididos por colores. Los del lado izquierdo deben ser de color azul y los del derecho, verdes. El antídoto es éste último, el de color verde.

No tardé ni un segundo en salir corriendo siguiendo las instrucciones que me había dado. Llegué al final del pasillo y me fijé en la pared para saber qué parte no era auténtica, cuando la vi, la empujé con todas mis fuerzas hasta que se abrió. Subí las escaleras hasta llegar a una especie de túnel y al final de éste lo que parecía ser la salida, corrí hasta allí y vi a un lado un botón, lo pulsé rezando para que no fuese alguna trampa para alejar a merodeadores como yo. Por suerte, no fue así y se abrió un hueco que daba paso al laboratorio. Nada más poner un pie sobre la brillante sala, escuché una voz que me puso los pelos de punta.

\- ¿Cómo demonios has llegado hasta aquí? - me interrogó Trip muy cabreado dando pasos agigantados hacia mí.

Me fui hacia un lateral para alejarme de él mientras buscaba con la vista la cámara de refrigeración que me había mencionado Noiz pero mis ojos se tropezaron con Aoba. Estaba tumbado en una camilla conectado a varias máquinas mediante cables y tubos observando el techo con la mirada vacía. Se me encogió el corazón al verle de aquella manera, vestido con aquel camisón parecido al de los hospitales y tan decaído y sin ganas de luchar.

\- Aoba – le llamé mientras corría hacia él pero mi torpeza hizo aparición y me tropecé cayendo al suelo.

Trip aprovechó el momento en que me estaba levantando para atraparme y yo me revolví tratando de liberarme. Maldije interiormente no haber cogido otra de las pistolas, me hubiese sido de gran utilidad en esos momentos.

\- Vaya, parece que te has ofrecido voluntario para ser nuestro próximo experimento – me dijo mientras sonreía y me llevaba a rastras a otra de las camillas.

\- Suéltame – le gritaba tratando de darle un codazo que él esquivó – Aoba, ayúdame, tenemos que salvar a Ren.

\- Ese perro ya está muerto – me dijo ese desgraciado con satisfacción.

\- No lo está – le rebatí – Tengo que coger el antídoto para salvarle.

Trip ya me había tumbado sobre la camilla y estaba atándome una de las correas en mi mano y no pude evitar sentirme impotente, por mi culpa iba a morir Ren... le había fallado. Grité con todas mis fuerzas por culpa de la desesperación sin dejar de removerme mientras las lágrimas brotaban con rabia de mis ojos.

\- Suéltale – oí que le ordenaba Aoba – Y cuando termines, ni se te ocurra moverte.

Mi corazón saltó de alegría cuando Trip dejó de atarme y comenzó a quitarme las correas. Vi que Aoba se había incorporado en la camilla y estaba quitándose todos los tubos y cables conectados a su cuerpo, terminando en el mismo momento en que yo también era liberado. Me lancé hacia él abrazándole con fuerza.

\- ¿Es cierto? ¿Ren está vivo? - me preguntó esperanzado.

\- Sí, pero no le queda mucho tiempo, hay que coger el antídoto y llevárselo urgentemente – le contesté mientras le cogía de la mano y le llevaba conmigo hacia la cámara frigorífica.

La abrí y cogí varios botes del antídoto, aunque también alguno del veneno por si nos hacía falta. Tras cerrarla, cogí algunas jeringas que había encima de la bandeja frente a la camilla donde había estado Aoba y le arrastré hasta el pasadizo secreto.

\- No llegaréis a tiempo – escuchamos que chillaba Trip mientras pasábamos por aquella abertura.

No nos detuvimos a prestarle atención e hicimos el camino de vuelta todo lo rápido que pudimos. Cuando llegamos de nuevo a aquel lugar tan deprimente, fui directo hacia la celda donde había dejado a Noiz junto a Ren pero sorprendí al ver a un lado al otro gemelo desangrándose en el suelo. Tenía un disparo en el estómago y tenía muy mala pinta. Asustado, miré a Noiz y le vi sujetando a Ren como si lo hubiese protegido con su cuerpo, entonces me di cuenta del reguero de sangre que le recorría el brazo.

Tenía una herida de bala en el hombro pero él no parecía ni inmutarse, realmente ese chico era inmune al dolor. Aún así, le pregunté si estaba bien cuando me acerqué a él mientras dejaba a Ren de nuevo en el suelo.

\- Sí, no es nada... – y se quedó callado al ver a Aoba, quien se había arrodillado junto a Ren y le cogía de la mano.

\- Está frío – comentó Aoba y eso nos alarmó a todos, eso no era una buena señal.

\- Toma – le tendí a Noiz una de las jeringas junto al antídoto y rocé sin querer su herida – lo siento.

Noiz me miró sin entender hasta que se dio cuenta de la sangre que ahora tenía en mi mano.

\- Tranquilo, no me ha dolido – me respondió mientras llenaba la aguja con el antídoto y sacaba el aire que se había quedado en el interior.

\- ¿A que es... una gran habilidad? - escuchamos que decía Virus sin poder evitar escupir sangre por su boca – Trip y yo... acertamos al dártela.

Aquellas palabras nos dejaron a todos paralizados, en especial a Noiz, quien se había detenido justo cuando iba a inyectarle la cura a Ren.

\- Noiz – le llamé asustado pero no reaccionó.

\- Noiz – también le llamó Aoba pero nada, seguía igual.

Entendía que aquella noticia le sorprendiese pero no podíamos perder más tiempo, por lo que fui a quitarle la aguja para clavársela yo mismo a Ren pero cuando sujeté la mano de Noiz, Ren emitió un leve gemido de dolor haciendo que Noiz saliese de su estado. Terminó de inyectarle el antídoto y contuvimos el aliento esperando alguna reacción por parte de nuestro amigo.

La reacción que buscábamos no se produjo, Noiz se había quedado aún más estático que nosotros sujetando el cuerpo inerte de Ren con fuerza apretándole hacia su pecho en un abrazo mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello del chico. Las manos de Ren que antes habían hecho fuerza intentando apartar a Noiz de él ahora caían sin fuerza a un lado tocando el frío suelo de la celda. Sus ojos azules antes con tanta fuerza y brillo como los recordaba, se habían ocultado tras los párpados quedándose profundamente dormido.

Escuché el estridente y tortuoso chillido de Noiz que aún no se creía que había llegado tarde, por primera vez vi el dolor de Noiz, ése que él decía no sentir… al menos el físico, emocionalmente acababa de caer sobre él, el dolor que ahora mismo sentía no creí que lo hubiera sentido antes, la culpa de no haber llegado a tiempo, la culpa de cómo despreció a ese chico que ahora permanecía inmóvil entre sus brazos acurrucado en el pecho. Parecía como si hubiera caído rendido ante un profundo sueño y que en cualquier momento despertaría, pero no era así, todos sabíamos que Ren no despertaría.

\- Qué conmovedor – se rió Virus detrás de Noiz – tan preocupado por tu perrito... y en realidad ni siquiera sabes cómo murió odiándote.

\- Noiz – traté de llamarle pero sólo vi cómo apretaba todavía más contra su pecho el cuerpo inerte de Ren.

Aquello hizo que las lágrimas se me saltasen a mí también. Aoba se había quedado congelado a mi lado frente al destrozado Noiz, creo que intentaba hacerse a la idea pero cuando se lanzó empujando a Noiz lejos de Ren, me di cuenta que estaba controlándose las ganas de alejarle.

\- No le toques – gritó Aoba hacia Noiz – es tu culpa, es tu maldita culpa.

Yo no creo que toda la culpa fuera de Noiz, pero Aoba estaba tan alterado ahora mismo que no pensaba lo que decía. Noiz se había quedado tan absorto sentado en el suelo mirando con ojos llorosos cómo Aoba cogía a Ren abrazándole, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

\- Ren, por favor… no me dejes solo, no puedes dejarme solo. Lo siento mucho, no debí alejarme de ti, por favor… - suplicaba mientras sus lágrimas caían al suelo y al pecho de Ren

\- Debemos irnos – les dije aún llorando mirando a Virus allí sonriendo.

\- No voy a dejar a Ren aquí – me gritó Aoba – no pienso dejarle aquí.

\- Ya es tarde, Aoba – le dije justo cuando escuché cómo Noiz gritaba y se abalanzaba sobre Virus golpeándole como un loco, estaba fuera de sí tras haber visto a Ren en esas condiciones.

\- Noiz – escuchamos los dos sorprendidos viendo cómo Ren abría lentamente los ojos.

\- ¿Ren? – preguntó Aoba sorprendido y yo me agaché también a mirarle cogiendo la mano que alzaba hacia arriba como si buscase algo o a alguien.

\- Estamos aquí, Ren, ven… te ayudaremos a levantarte – le dije.

Sus piernas apenas respondían, tuvimos que cargarlo entre Aoba y yo colocando sus brazos por encima de nuestros hombros y prácticamente arrastrándole para sacarle de allí. Estaba mareado y apenas podía mantener la vista fija en un punto. Nos alejamos de la sala viendo cómo aquellos dos se pegaban el uno al otro quejándose pero sin rendirse. Ya estábamos al final del pasillo cuando volvimos a escuchar el susurro de Ren.

\- ¿Noiz? – preguntó de nuevo.

\- Llévatelo hacia la sala de control – me dijo Aoba – yo iré a por Noiz.

\- ¿Después de lo que os ha hecho aún queréis ir a por él? – pregunté confuso.

\- Se lo debo, él conocía el antídoto para Ren, le ha salvado.

\- Os ha utilizado – le dije.

\- ¿Y merece morir por eso? – me preguntó – Ren está vivo por él, ha venido a buscarnos, sé que se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho y Ren lo entenderá cuando salga del aturdimiento, lo sé. No merece morir – me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Le amas? – le pregunté y él dudó unos segundos.

\- Sí – me dijo a lágrima viva – sé que me ha utilizado, que experimentó conmigo, que mi dolor me lo hizo él pero… aún estando tan enfadado con él… no puedo dejar de amarle. ¿Estoy enfermo? – me preguntó.

\- No – le dije – ve por él. Os esperamos en la sala de control.

\- Vale.

Aoba volvió corriendo hacia atrás. Diría que estaba preocupado por él pero habría sido mentir, sabía que Aoba ahora podía controlar mejor su voz, podía conseguir que esos dos dejasen de pelear, podía llevarse a Noiz de allí, podía sacarle del trance en el que estaba al haber visto a Ren prácticamente muerto.

Cogí mejor a Ren como pude y seguí avanzando arrastrando de él hacia la sala de control. Al llegar me encerré allí y comprobé los monitores viendo cómo Aoba entraba por la sala sacando a Noiz. Al verles venir corriendo por el pasillo corrí hacia la puerta abriéndola para que entrasen cerrando enseguida antes de que Virus pudiera alcanzarles, para tener una herida de bala, era bastante rápido.

Escuché a Virus tras la puerta golpeándola y buscando una forma de entrar, pero al menos aquí estábamos seguros de momento. Noiz sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó hacia el sofá donde estaba tumbado Ren aún mareado, no creí que sus sentidos como perro se hubieran afinado, todo debía parecerle demasiado extraño.

\- Ren… ¿Estás bien?

\- No… te acerques a mí – dijo Ren intentando alejarle frente al desconcierto de Noiz.

\- Sabe todo – le dijo Aoba – sabe que fuiste tú quien experimentó conmigo.

\- ¿Es cierto? – preguntó Ren pese a no tener apenas voz.

\- Sí, lo siento yo no…

\- Nos utilizaste. No sabes nada del dolor que le causaste.

\- Es algo que quiero tratar de enmendar.

\- No puedes, el daño ya lo has hecho. Su cabello es demasiado sensible, su voz controla a la gente, no puedes cambiar eso, Noiz.

\- Lo sé y lo siento, pero quiero daros una vida lejos de aquí, por favor… dame la oportunidad de sacarte de aquí. No sé nada de tu experimento pero te ayudaré a controlar tu forma humana, puedo conseguir que seas humano la mayoría del tiempo, puedo hacer que cambies a voluntad. Además… lo siento, Ren, te traté mal pese a estar enamorado de ti, de ti y de Aoba, ahora me doy cuenta que no puedo estar sin vosotros, os necesito, por favor, perdóname, pasaré la vida entera si es necesario para pagaros lo que os he hecho, seré vuestro esclavo si queréis el resto de la vida.

\- Saca a Aoba de aquí sano y salvo y tendrás mi perdón – dijo Ren.

\- Os sacaré a todos de aquí – comentó Noiz.

\- ¿Cómo saldremos? – pregunté.

\- Voy a autodestruir esta base científica – comentó Noiz – hackearé todos sus archivos, buscaré los nuestros para poder estudiar más tarde lo que nos hicieron con exactitud, quizá pueda encontrar una solución a nuestros problemas.

\- Si la autodestruyes… ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

\- Hay un pasadizo en aquella pared, lo utilizaba para ir a mi laboratorio, desde allí hay una puerta al exterior, pero habrá que darse prisa – comentó Noiz.

\- Ren no puede correr – dijo Aoba preocupado – aún está mareado.

\- Yo lo llevaré – dijo Noiz sonriendo – vamos, id marchándoos, os alcanzaré en cuanto tenga todo.

\- De acuerdo – asentí tomando del brazo a Aoba y llevándolo conmigo hacia la salida secreta.

Aoba se quejaba diciendo que no podíamos dejarlos ahí y trató de darse la vuelta, pero se lo impedí sujetándole y tirando de él con más fuerza.

\- Estoy seguro que estarán bien y saldrán a tiempo – le miré de reojo sin dejar de correr y pude ver en su cara reflejado que no estaba muy convencido y que seguía preocupado – Debemos confiar en ellos.

Asintió algo más convencido aunque la preocupación no había desaparecido de su mirada, eso no iba a desaparecer por mucho que dijese ya que las dos personas a las que quería más en el mundo, las más importantes para él estaban malheridas y, encima, se habían quedado atrás para llevar a cabo una misión peligrosa. No podía negarlo, yo también estaba preocupado pero como le había dicho a Aoba, debíamos confiar en ellos., ellos debían regresar... ¡No! Ellos iban a regresar.

Aceleré el paso al ver tan cerca nuestra vía de escape de aquel horrible lugar y casi tiré la puerta de la fuerza con la que la abrí. Por fin estábamos en el exterior pero aún no estábamos a salvo, debíamos alejarnos de allí cuanto antes, en cualquier momento aquel edificio podía volar en pedazos, así que no detuve mi carrera en ningún momento hasta que nos alejamos bastantes metros creyendo que en aquel punto no nos alcanzaría la explosión.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunté a Aoba al ver que se apoyaba en sus piernas agotado tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- S-Sí... - me respondió casi sin repiración.

Le ayudé a sentarse en el césped para que descansara y me quedé a su lado mirando hacia la dirección de donde habíamos venido esperando ver a Noiz junto a Ren pero me giré rápidamente hacia mi espalda a escuchar un ruido entre la vegetación.

\- Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa – vi a Koujaku salir de entre los matorrales con sus pantalones desabrochados y su miembro flácido y lleno de semen fuera de su ropa interior. Parecía que le acababan de hacerle un trabajito – Has llegado justo en el momento adecuado, guapo – dijo mirando a Aoba.

Me puse delante de él, no iba a dejar que ese imbécil le pusiera un dedo encima a mi amigo, ya estaba harto de aquel matón que sólo quería follar a todas horas aunque fuese a la fuerza. Mis ojos se dirigieron a su espalda al ver salir también a sus dos perros falderos, Mizuki y Mink. Ambos iban casi desnudos, la única prenda que llevaban eran sus camisas abiertas y sus erecciones apuntaban hacia nosotros, parecía que les habíamos interrumpido en unos de sus juegos.

\- Tú no me interesas, friki, sólo Aoba. Él y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes, así que apártate antes de que les ordene divertirse contigo – dijo señalando a los otros dos – Como ves, tienen muchas ganas de pasar un buen rato.

\- No os tengo miedo a ninguno de vosotros.

\- Basta – gritó Aoba poniéndose en pie tras de mí – Estoy harto de ti y de tus amigos. Vosotros tres os vais a quedar aquí hasta que venga la policía, entonces os inculparéis de la explosión...

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué explosión? - preguntó Koujaku riéndose – Me parece que tu extraño pelo empieza a afectarte a la cabeza...

\- Cállate – le ordenó y ese desgraciado le obedeció.

Miré a Aoba sorprendido cuando empezó a meter sus manos en mis bolsillos, no sabía qué buscaba o qué pretendía hasta que le vi coger algunos de los frascos que había cogido del laboratorio. Se acercó a aquellos tres y les guardó a cada uno un bote en los bolsillos de la poca ropa que vestían.

\- Así será más convincente, lleváis encima pruebas que demuestran que estuvisteis allí dentro. Seguramente la policía pensará que la explosión se debió a un ajuste de cuentas y que os llevasteis mercancía encima con la intención de venderla.

Me quedé impresionado con la frialdad que demostraba Aoba en ese momento, parecía como si su paciencia hubiese llegado al límite y hubiese despertado en él una parte de su personalidad dura y fría. De repente, una fuerte explosión se escuchó tras nosotros provocando que la tierra bajo nuestros pies temblase, Aoba y yo nos sujetamos mutuamente para no perder el equilibrio y miramos hacia donde debían estar los laboratorios y vimos cómo parte del edificio empezaba a derrumbarse y grandes llamaradas salían de las ventanas acompañadas de enormes cortinas de humo.

\- ¿Dónde están? - susurró Aoba angustiado y yo sólo pude atinar a estrecharle aún más entre mis brazos al no ver ninguna señal de Noiz o de Ren - ¿Dónde están? - repitió pero esta vez gritando desesperado mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Pero él no era el único que estaba a punto de romper a llorar, no me podía creer que después de haber salvado a Ren, ni Noiz ni él lo hubiesen logrado. Cerré con fuerza mis ojos dejando que la tristeza se apoderase de mí al comprender que no volvería a ver a Ren, que había muerto en aquella explosión junto con Noiz. No me atrevía a mirar a Aoba, le había sacado a rastras de allí y le había asegurado que estarían bien, que volverían con nosotros a tiempo pero no había sido así.

\- Noiz, Ren – gritó Aoba.

Supuse que gritaba sus nombres por el dolor desgarrador que debía sentir al perder a las personas que amaba pero cuando sentí que se separaba de mí y salía corriendo, miré hacia el frente y, a lo lejos, pude ver una figura que llevaba a alguien en brazos. Aunque no podía distinguir bien de quién se trataba debido al humo que invadía el lugar, supe de inmediato que se trataban de ellos y salí detrás de Aoba para alcanzarles.

Aoba casi los tira cuando se lanzó a abrazarles mientras lloraba aún asustado por pensar que les había perdido y yo me uní a aquel abrazo al no poder evitarlo, a mí también me habían dado un susto de muerte. Pese a todo lo que había hecho, me alegraba que Noiz estuviese vivo.

\- Ren aún no se encuentra bien – dijo Noiz insinuando que les diésemos un poco de espacio – Debemos largarnos de aquí cuanto antes, la gente ya empieza a agruparse para saber qué ha pasado y seguro que la policía no tardará en llegar. No podemos dejar que nos vean cerca y nos relacionen con lo ocurrido.

\- No te preocupes, Aoba se ha encargado de buscarse otros sospechosos – le comuniqué señalando hacia el lugar donde estaban esos tres aún inmóviles y casi desnudos.

\- No me parece mal la idea, se lo tienen merecido – comentó sonriendo levemente pero se puso serio casi enseguida – Aún así, debemos irnos, si descubren que estuvimos dentro, harán muchas preguntas y podrían descubrir vuestras habilidades, podrían encerraros en algunas instalaciones científicas gubernamentales para estudiaros y perderéis vuestra oportunidad de ser realmente libres.

\- ¿A qué estamos... esperando entonces? Larguémonos de... aquí – musitó Ren débil.

Nos miramos durante un segundo y nos marchamos de allí sin mirar atrás, era hora de dejar el dolor y el sufrimiento tras nosotros.

Seis meses habían pasado desde aquel día, seis meses en los que empecé una nueva vida junto a mis amigos en otra ciudad. Tras alejarnos de aquel edificio en llamas, recogimos nuestras pertenencias de nuestras habitaciones en la residencia y nos camuflamos entre el caos que formaron muchos otros estudiantes al tener la misma idea que nosotros y huir de allí llenos de pánico, aunque por razones muy distintas. Al salir de aquella universidad, nos dirigimos a la estación y Noiz compró billetes para los cuatro para el primer tren que saliese, nos daba igual la ciudad, solamente queríamos alejarnos de allí y no volver nunca más. Las primeras noches, nos alojamos en un motel que pagó Noiz y, cuanto encontramos un apartamento, nos marchamos a vivir los cuatro juntos.

Por lo que nos contó Ren, antes de hackear el sistema de seguridad para engañarle pensando que se había escapado un agente biológico muy peligroso y así se comenzase el proceso de autodestrucción de las instalaciones, Noiz se metió en las cuentas bancarias de los gemelos para vaciarlas sin dejar cualquier rastro virtual que indicase adónde había ido a parar la fortuna que poseían. Cuando le preguntamos a él, nos respondió que una parte la guardó para Ren y Aoba para que pudieran rehacer sus vidas como se merecían y el resto del dinero lo repartió entre diferentes ONGs. Pensé que trataba de compensar todo el dolor que tanto él como los gemelos habían causado a lo largo de los años.

Aoba, Ren y Noiz hablaron largo y tendido sobre sus sentimientos y sobre lo ocurrido entre ellos, incluyendo todo el tema relacionado con los experimentos que realizó Noiz. Por mucho daño que se hicieron, se amaban entre sí y decidieron esforzarse por perdonarse, olvidar el pasado y comenzar una relación entre los tres sin importarles lo que la gente pudiese pensar sobre ellos. Es cierto que Noiz se esforzó mucho para compensarles y ganarse su perdón, pero creo que lo que también influyó para que la balanza se inclinase a su favor, fue lo que descubrimos al leer todos los informes que tenían los gemelos sobre ellos.

Cuando Noiz era tan sólo un crío, aquellos dos realizaron varias operaciones de neurocirugía sobre la parte del cerebro que controla el dolor y así hacerle inmune. Él fue uno de sus primeros proyectos, querían hacer un soldado que no sintiera dolor cuando le hirieran y, aunque claramente fue un éxito, no vieron ninguna posibilidad de vender la idea a señores de la guerra ya que tenía un inconveniente que ellos consideraban importante y era que no sabrían cuándo la herida era grave y podrían morir antes de completar su misión por no tratarla a tiempo.

Creo que confirmar las palabras que dijo Virus y conocer que Noiz también había sufrido las barbaridades de Trip y su hermano, que compartían un sufrimiento similar, hizo que Ren y Aoba le perdonasen antes y les uniese aún más en lugar de separarlos. Noiz estuvo un tiempo conmocionado pero gracias a nuestro apoyo y compresión, sobre todo la de ellos dos, pudo superarlo. Ahora eran felices con la unión tan especial que tenían y me alegraba que me dejasen formar parte aunque no de la misma manera, yo les quería mucho pero no como ellos se amaban. Para mí eran y siempre serían los primeros y verdaderos amigos que tuve.

En cuanto a Koujaku y su pandilla, el plan de Aoba funcionó y ellos mismos confesaron haber sido los causantes de la explosión. Les acusaron, entre otros cargos, de homicidio involuntario cuando encontraron varios cadáveres entre los escombros, entre los que se hallaron los de Virus y Trip. Al descubrir que la alarma de autodestrucción se activó debido a un peligro biológico y al hallar los viales pertenecientes al laboratorio entre la ropa que llevaban, la policía concluyó que los robaron como parte de una broma o por divertirse y activaron la alarma accidentalmente. Lo último que vi en las noticias era que habían conseguido que redujeran sus condenas gracias a la posición y poder de sus familias. Por una parte, me alegraba ya que ellos no fueron los verdaderos responsables de lo ocurrido pero, por otra, sentía que se merecían algún tipo de escarmiento por todos los abusos que cometieron contra muchísimos estudiantes de la residencia consiguiendo salir siempre indemnes gracias a sus familias.

Dejé de pensar en todo esto cuando oí fuertes gemidos que provenían de la habitación que compartían Noiz, Aoba y Ren. Aparté la olla del fuego mientras lo apagaba y me dirigí hacia su dormitorio, al llegar vi la puerta entreabierta así que me asomé por ella. Inmediatamente, mi miembro se endureció ante la ardiente y excitante visión que captaron mis ojos.

Aoba estaba tumbado bocarriba sobre la cama disfrutando de la manera en que Ren metía y sacaba su miembro de su interior mientras le besaba y le masturbaba. A su vez, él estaba siendo penetrado por Noiz de forma salvaje quien le agarraba la cadera con fuerza para embestirle con más potencia y profundidad. Me deleité con sus brillantes y sudorosos cuerpos y con los intensos jadeos y gemidos que salían de sus gargantas, esos sonidos eran música para mis oídos. Me desabroché el botón de mi pantalón y bajé la cremallera disfrutando de sus sensuales movimientos de cadera y del goce que reflejaban sus rostros.

\- Me falta... poco – gimió Aoba.

\- Aguanta sólo un... poco más – le respondió Ren sin dejar de embestirle.

Justo cuando saqué mi miembro de mi ropa interior vi cómo Aoba se corría en su vientre mientras daba un fuerte grito de placer. Creo que su orgasmo provocó un efecto en cadena al contraerse las paredes de su interior y atrapar el miembro de Ren llevándolo también al clímax. Noté sus músculos tensarse segundos antes de casi caer encima del cuerpo de Aoba tras correrse pero Noiz no se lo permitió. Tras darle un par de envites más, terminó dentro de Ren.

Se dejaron caer sobre la cama exhaustos tratando de regular de nuevo sus respiraciones. Había sido un momento de lo más fogoso pero ni me había dado tiempo a tocarme para disfrutar con ellos. Agaché mi cabeza frustrado y me di media vuelta con la intención de encerrarme en mi cuarto y terminar solo lo que había empezado.

\- Entra de una vez – escuché la voz cansada de Noiz y supe que me había pillado.

Abrí lentamente la puerta avergonzado con el pantalón abierto y mi ropa interior ligeramente bajada mostrando la punta de mi miembro.

\- Te has quedado con las ganas, ¿eh? Parece que hoy nos has pillado tarde – comentó Noiz y noté la burla en cada una de sus palabras.

\- No te preocupes, aún no hemos terminado – me dijo Aoba divertido.

\- ¿Ah, no? - preguntamos Noiz y yo a la vez.

\- No – respondió Ren – Verás, como siempre has querido comprobar si realmente no hay nada que te provoque dolor físico, Aoba y yo estuvimos pensando que quizás sientas un poco si... desvirgamos esta zona de aquí – contó alcanzando el trasero de Noiz y acariciando su entrada.

\- ¿Así que queréis jugar? Sois unos chicos muy traviesos. ¿Creéis que entre los dos tenéis lo que hay que tener para hacerme gritar de dolor? - les preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante pero también juguetona.

\- Eso creemos – le contestó en un tono seductor y después le besó.

\- ¿Vais a empezar ya? - pregunté y la sonrisa pícara de Ren me dio la respuesta – Esperad.

Salí corriendo hacia mi cuarto, al entrar me desnudé por completo, cogí mi máscara de gas poniéndomela y volví a su dormitorio listo para disfrutar con sus juegos. Al regresar, vi que Ren estaba tumbado bocarriba en la cama con la cabeza a los pies de ésta mientras Noiz se había colocado sobre él pegando su miembro a la boca de Ren y él comenzaba a lamerlo. Aoba terminaba de colocarse un preservativo en su dura entrepierna y se posicionaba tras Noiz.

Me senté en un cómodo sofá que había a un lateral de la cama y empecé a masajear mi miembro observando cómo Aoba dirigía el suyo a la entrada de Noiz sin prepararle y la introducía de una sola estocada. Pensé que Noiz gritaría de dolor por la acción, en especial cuando vi un pequeño hilo de sangre recorrerle el muslo pero no lo hizo y siguió lamiendo el falo de Ren mientras dejaba que Aoba le follase como quisiera. Era extraño ver aquel intercambio de roles pero debía de admitir que me excitó demasiado así que seguí masturbándome sin dejar de mirar cómo disfrutaban los tres atractivos chicos frente a mí.

Tras varios minutos así, vi que Ren sacaba el miembro de Noiz de su boca momentáneamente y le dio un fuerte mordisco en la punta sacándole un fuerte gemido que fue ahogado por el miembro de Ren en su boca. Aquello hizo que el mío se endureciera más y aumenté la velocidad del movimiento de mi mano sobre él mientras notaba mi respiración agitada dentro de la máscara.

\- Es hora de cambiar – dijo Ren – Ni se te ocurra moverte, Noiz – le ordenó sensual y vi a aquel rubio sonreír divertido.

Aoba se detuvo y sacó su pene del interior de Noiz mientras Ren salía de debajo de su cuerpo e intercambiaban posiciones.

\- Quítate eso – le mandó Noiz a Aoba al ver el preservativo que llevaba – quiero saborearte a ti, no a un trozo de látex. Y, tú – esta vez se dirigió a Ren – no hace falta que te pongas ninguno, veamos si tu semen es capaz de hacerme sentir algo que no sea placer – le dijo con burla.

\- Como quieras – le contestó Ren siguiéndole el juego.

Cuando cada uno se colocó en su nuevo sitio, reanudaron todos sus ardientes y sensuales movimientos. Ren le penetraba todo lo rápido y fuerte que podía mientras Aoba y Noiz se engullían sus miembros mutuamente y yo movía mi mano sobre mi palpitante extremidad sin dejar perder detalle de la escena. No aguanté mucho más y gritando llegué a uno de los mejores orgasmos que había tenido mastubándome.

\- Más te vale limpiarme con tu lengua – escuché la voz de Noiz pero no le di importancia – Clear, es a ti.

Le miré confuso y él con su mirada me indicó hacia dónde tenía que mirar. Me ruboricé al ver que mi semen le había salpicado en una de sus nalgas y ahora se escurría por su pierna.

\- Vamos, límpiala – me ordenó mientras volvía a hacer disfrutar a Aoba.

Me quité mi máscara y, al terminar, me acerqué hasta Noiz sacando avergonzado mi lengua y lamí la evidencia de mi orgasmo en su piel. Era extraño probar mi propio semen mezclado con el sudor de Noiz pero no me disgustó. Tras dejarlo impoluto, volví al sillón para ver cómo todos se corrían prácticamente a la vez, Aoba y Noiz se tragaron el semen del otro y Ren llenaba el interior de su rubio lleno de piercings con el suyo propio. Los tres se dejaron caer sobre el colchón agotados y temblando por los intensos orgasmos.

\- Buen chico – me dijo Noiz mirándome – has hecho... un buen trabajo.

\- Ven aquí – me invitó Aoba a unirme a ellos.

No lo pensé ni un segundo y me lancé a la cama para acurrucarme junto a ellos feliz. Me alegraba haberles conocido, ahora eran mi familia y, aunque yo no formaba parte de su relación romántica, no me importaba. Les quería pero no estaba enamorado de ellos, por lo que, hasta que encontrase a mi persona especial como mis tres amigos se habían encontrado, seguiría disfrutando mirando sus juegos e incluso participando cuando me dejaban. Deseaba que estuvieran juntos durante mucho tiempo y felices, se lo merecían tras tanto sufrimiento que habían pasado y esperaba poder estar ahí con ellos para compartir esa felicidad.

 **FIN**


End file.
